Sleep With The Devil (REMAKE)
by Dalnim Lee
Summary: Sebuah cerita yang di remake dari sebuah novel milik Santhy Agatha dengan judul yang sama. hanya pair yang berbeda. Kyumin / GS / Remake by Santhy Agatha. END
1. Chapter 1

SLEEP WITH THE DEVIL

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

 **Warning : ff ini saya remake dari novel milik** _ **'Santhy Agatha'**_ **jalan cerita murni milik Santhy Agatha dan saya hanya mengganti dengan pair kesayangan saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau Adalah Kelemahanku" - Kyuhyun

 **::**

 **::**

Suasana yang hingar bingar membuat Sungmin mengernyitkan matanya. Dia tidak suka suasana ramai dan menyesakkan seperti ini. Dia merindukan kamarnya, kamar tenang yang damai, tempat dia bisa duduk dan membaca sambil mendengarkan musik sayup-sayup. Tapi musik yang sangat keras ini hampir melampaui batas toleransinya, ingin rasanya dia pergi dari tempat ini, tapi dia tidak bisa. Lelaki itu, lelaki jahat itu –

menurut sumber yang dia dengar akan datang ke tempat ini beberapa saat lagi.

Sungmin mencoba menarik turun rok hitam pendeknya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman. Seragam waitress ini amat sangat tidak nyaman, dengan belahan dada yang begitu rendah dan rok yang begitu pendek, Lana seperti dipaksa menyamar menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tetapi bukankah itu memang tujuannya? Dia tidak ingin lelaki itu mengenalnya, meskipun hal itu sepertinya tidak perlu ditakutkannya. Mereka hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, pada pertemuan singkat yang tak disengaja, saat lelaki itu menemui ayahnya di ruang kerjanya.

Saat itu penampilan sungmin tidak seperti sekarang, rambutnya masih panjang dengan kacamata berbingkai tebal membingkai wajahnya, bajunya tertutup dan sopan, beda sekali dengan sekarang.

Sungmin mengernyitkan matanya lagi, 'Aku benar-benar berpenampilan seperti perempuan murahan' desahnya.

Suara berisik dari arah pintu masuk mengalihkan perhatian sungmin, matanya mencari-cari dan itu dia! Lelaki itu ada di sana, dengan kedatangannya yang begitu heboh dikelilingi banyak sekali bodyguard berbadan kekar. Tanpa sadar sungmin mendengus, yah karena dia lelaki jahat yang suka menyakiti orang, dia pasti punya banyak musuh yang ingin membunuhnya.

Dengan penasaran sungmin menjinjitkan kakinya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas sosok lelaki itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Sosok yang ditakuti dalam dunia bisnis karena tidak segan-segan menggilas siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Siapapun yang berani melawan Cho Kyuhyun, akan berakhir dalam tragedi. Seperti ayahnya, seperti seluruh keluarganya. Desah sungmin pahit. Keluarga Lee adalah keluarga berada, ayahnya adalah

seorang pengusaha sukses di bidang konversi kelapa mereka ada berhektar-hektar di luar pulau, dan mereka sangat kaya. Bagi sungmin keluarga mereka adalah keluarga bahagia, meskipun ibunya adalah wanita lemah yang sakit-sakitan, tapi selain itu dia adalah ibu yang sempurna.

Pikiran sungmin menerawang di saat-saat bahagia itu, saat dia, ayahnya dan ibunya berkumpul bersama di meja makan, menyantap sarapan pagi bersama ayah dan ibunya yang penuh cinta. Ayahnya akan bercerita tentang pengalaman pengalaman dalam perjalanan bisnisnya, dan ibunya akan menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan memuja. Semua terasa begitu bahagia, semua terasa begitu sempurna.

Sampai kemudian Cho Kyuhyun datang dalam kehidupan mereka. yesung tertarik dengan perkembangan pesat bisnis ayah sungmin dan berpikiran untuk menjalin suatu hubungan kerjasama. Pada awalnya, ayahnya tidak tertarik, dia sudah cukup puas dengan bisnis yang dijalankannya sendiri.

Tapi kyuhyun tidak menyerah, dengan berbagai cara dia berusaha mendekati ayahnya. Dan entah kenapa ayahnya akhirnya menyerah ke dalam kuasa kyuhyun, ke dalam kuasa iblis kegelapan yang ketika mencengkeram tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

Kyuhyun menghancurkan keluarganya secara harfiah, entah kenapa kepemilikan ayahnya atas bisnis itu dimentahkan begitu saja, semuanya diambil oleh kyuhyun dan dikendalikan di bawah tangannya. Ayahnya tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi selain jatah bulanan untuknya dan keluarganya.

Keluarga sungmin jatuh miskin seketika. Rumah mewah mereka disita paksa, mereka harus pindah ke rumah mungil sederhana. Mereka berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan sendiri, tanpa pelayan-pelayan yang biasanya selalu siap sedia melayani kebutuhan kuat menanggung itu semua, tetapi ibunya tidak.

Ibunya dari kecil terbiasa bergelimang kekayaan, seperti putri raja. Sampai menikah dengan ayahnya pun, ayahnya terbiasa memperlakukannya seperti Ratu dengan banyak pelayan yang mengelilinginya. Ibunya sudah hancur ketika dipaksa memasak sendiri dengan tangannya yang rapuh dan tidak terampil itu – karena tidak pernah memasak seumur hidupnya. Dan makin hancur ketika mereka makin miskin, makin menderita.

Akhirnya penderitaan itu tak tertanggungkan lagi bagi ibunya, dia mulai sakit-sakitan… semakin kurus, semakin sering menangis di malam-malam sepi. Lalu suatu pagi, ibunya meninggal begitu saja. sungmin masih ingat ketika dia berdiri di samping ayahnya yang membeku menatap wajah ibunya yang kurus dan pucat. Ekspresinya seperti tertidur, dan merasa sedih karena menyadari kenyataan bahwa ibunya mungkin lebih bahagia sekarang setelah meninggal dunia.

Sepeninggal ibunya, Ayahnya hancur. Hancur total. Dia mulai mabuk-mabukan, kadang berteriak-teriak dan menangis sendirian di malam-malam sepi. Hingga pada suatu hari, ayahnya mengendarai mobil mereka, satu-satunya harta mereka yang masih tersisa, dan menabrakkan diri pada tembok pembatas jalan hingga mobil itu terguling beberapa kali.

Ayahnya tewas seketika di tempat. Polisi mengatakan bahwa kandungan alkohol di darah ayahnya sangat tinggi, hingga dapat dikatakan, ayahnyalah yang membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin menjadi sebatang kara dan rasa dendam yang terpendam dalam hatinya makin menyeruak setelah

kematian kedua orang tuanya. Semua ini berakar dari Cho Kyuhyun. Sejak lelaki itu muncul di keluarganya, semuanya hancur dan musnah. Sungmin harus membalas dendam, dengan cara apapun, untuk membalaskan kesedihan ibunya, dan kematian sia-sia ayahnya.

Sejak itu, dia menyelidiki semua hal tentang Cho Kyuhyun, di mana dia tinggal, bagaimana jadwalnya, apa kesukaannya. Semua informasi itu dikumpulkannya baik-baikdan disusunnya. Ketika Sungmin mendapat informasi, bahwa Kyuhyun sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasih-kekasihnya di klub kelas atas ini, Klub Azalea.

Tanpa pikir panjang, sungmin meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai guru di taman kanak-kanak, pindah dari tempat tinggalnya dan melamar sebagai waitress di sini.

Semua butuh pengorbanan, sungmin menyadari bahwa pembalasan dendam butuh pengorbanan besar. Seperti ketika dia harus berdandan sebagai wanita murahan dengan rok mini dan baju seksi. Kadang malam demi malam harus menahan diri dari siksaan kegaduhan dan hingar bingar musik, ataupun harus menahan hati karena banyaknya lelaki lelaki genit yang selalu berpikir bahwa dia wanita murahan yang bisa dibeli.

Semua butuh pengorbanan, mahal harganya. Tapi sungmin merasa itu akan sebanding dengan kepuasan yang akan dia dapatkan nanti. Kepuasan untuk membunuh lelaki itu dalam siksaan menyakitkan, seperti yang dilakukan lelaki itu pada ayah dan ibunya.

Dia sudah mengoleskan racun yang tidak akan terdeteksi, di dasar gelas yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk kyuhyun malam ini. Kyuhyun tidak mau menggunakan gelas yang sama dengan orang lain. Gelasnya ekslusif, khusus hanya dipakai dirinya, dan tadi siang ketika berpura pura membersihkan bar, sungmin menyelinap ke tempat penyimpanan khusus itu dan mengoleskan racun yang tidak terdeteksi ke gelas tersebut. Seteguk saja minuman dari gelas yg sudah diolesi racun itu ditelan oleh kyuhyun, maka seluruh dendamnya akan terbalaskan.

*** Sleep With The Devil ***

Kyuhyun merasa muram malam ini. Entah kenapa, dia sedang ingin menghajar seseorang, atau kalau perlu,

membunuh seseorang. Malam ini dia datang ke klub bukan untuk bersenang-senang, tetapi untuk mencari masalah. Den gan dikelilingi para bodyguard yang selalu siap menjaganya, meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena kyuhyun menguasai beberapa keahlian bela diri.

Tetapi ketika kau punya uang banyak, memang lebih baik jika kau membiarkan orang lain melakukan segala sesuatunya untukmu. Pemilik club sendiri yang menyambutnya. Tentu saja, mengingat betapa besar hutangnya kepada kyuhyun. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh lelaki gendut itu menggiringnya ke kursi VIP terbaik.

"Anda bisa memilih siapapun untuk menemani Anda," gumam si pemilik club dengan nada menjilat. Kyuhyun menatap ke sekeliling dengan tak berminat, menatap semua perempuan di sana yang hampir-hampir seperti semut mengelilinginya, dengan tatapan berharap untuk dipilih.

Terlalu murahan, gumamnya dalam hati. Semua manusia di dunia ini murahan dan penjilat. kyuhyun memutuskan tidak memilih siapapun, ketika tatapan matanya terpaku pada perempuan itu. Perempuan yang tampak salah tempat di klub malam mewah ini. Mengenakan baju luar biasa seksi, tetapi tampak tidak nyaman di dalamnya.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum jahat muncul di bibirnya, "Aku mau dia," gumamnya sambil menunjuk perempuan itu.

*** Sleep With The Devil ***

"Aku mau dia."

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada malas yang tenang, tetapi gaungnya terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Entah kenapa suasana hiruk pikuk itu menjadi hening. Dan sungmin merasakan semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Pada dirinya yang sedang bersandar di meja bar, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dengan gugup sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha membalas tatapan mata semua orang, lalu matanya terpaku pada mata itu. Mata cokelat pucat sehingga nyaris bening, menyebabkan pupil matanya tampak begitu hitam dan tajam.

"Cepat kesana. Dia menginginkanmu," sang bartender yang berdiri di belakangnya berbisik kepadanya, seolah takut kalau sungmin tidak cepat-cepat menuruti keinginan yesung, akan berakibat fatal.

Sungmin mengernyit pada kyuhyun, mencoba menantang mata laki-laki itu, yang masih menatapnya dengan begitu tajam tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah… apakah.." sungmin berdehem karena suaranya begitu serak, "Apakah Anda ingin dibawakan minuman?" kyuhyun hanya menatapnya beberapa saat yang menegangkan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bawakan satu, minumanku yang biasa" Secepat kilat sang bartender meracik minuman kesukaan kyuhyun, minuman yang biasa. Tangan sungmin gemetar ketika menerima nampan minuman itu. 'Sedikit lagi sungmin…' gumamnya mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

'Sedikit lagi semua dendammu akan terbalaskan… sedikit lagi….' sungmin mengucapkan kata-kata itu bagaikan doa, dengan langkah gemetar dia mendekati kyuhyun yang duduk bagaikan sang raja, menunggunya.

Diletakkannya gelas itu di meja depan yesung, 'Semoga kau lekas meminumnya dan lekas mati'. Doa sungmin dalam hati. Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan masih menginginkan yesung hidup, karena lelaki itu terlihat tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh minumannya. Matanya malahan tertuju pada sungmin dan memandangnya

tajam.

"Duduk." kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya. Melirik tempat di sebelahnya. Sekujur tubuh sungmin mengejang menerima perintah yang begitu arogan. Tanpa sadar matanya memancarkan kebencian, siapa lelaki ini berani beraninya memerintahnya seperti ini?

Ketika sungmin termenung, seorang waitress lain dengan gugup mendorongnya supaya duduk, menuruti permintaan kyuhyun. Sehingga dengan terpaksa sungmin duduk di sebelah kyuhyun.

"Siapa namamu?" , kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arah sungmin, sama sekali tidak melirik gelas minuman di mejanya. Sungmin sudah siap dengan pertanyaan ini, nama samarannya, "Shengmin." Jawabnya kaku

Kyuhyun mengernyit menatapnya dengan seksama, lalu jemari panjang itu tiba-tiba terulur dan menarik dagu Sungmin mendekat, supaya dia bisa mengamati wajah Sungmin dengan cermat,

"Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya di sini", "Eh… dia… dia pegawai baru kami, tuan kyuhyun maafkan ketidak sopanannya, saya belum pernah mengajarinya bagaimana membawakan minuman untuk tamu sepenting Anda," sang pemilik klub menyela dengan gugup.

Wajahnya tampak cemas melihat sungmin melayani tamu pentingnya dengan setengah hati. Dengan pandangan memarahi dia memperingatkan sungmin, "Ayo Shengmin perkenalkan dirimu kepada

tuan kyuhyun, tuan kyuhyun telah memilihmu untuk menjadi pelayan minumannya. Itu merupakan suatu kehormatan untukmu, harusnya kau berterima kasih" Perintah itu membuat sungmin menegakkan dagunya dengan angkuh.

"Saya sudah memperkenalkan diri saya, dan saya sudah membawakan minuman untuk tuan kyuhyun yang terhormat, karena itu saya akan pergi," jawab sungmin ketus, sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, toh misinya sudah tercapai.

Gelas minuman beracun itu sudah ada di meja Mikail, dan sebentar lagi Mikail akan mati karena sesak napas. Tetapi sebelum sungmin sempat berdiri, kyuhyun meraih jemarinya dan menariknya kencang, supaya terduduk lagi. Kali ini di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Apa… apaaan-" Suaranya terhenti ketika bibir yang keras dan dingin itu tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya. Sungmin memberontak ketika menyadari bahwa kyuhyun sedang memagut bibirnya dengan ciuman yang basah dan panas.

Ciuman itu sungguh tak sopan karena bibir dingin kyuhyun tanpa permisi langsung memagut bibirnya, melumatnya tanpa ditahan-tahan. Lidahnya langsung menyeruak masuk merasakan keseluruhan diri Lana, menghisapnya, menikmatinya, dan menggilasnya tanpa ampun.

Sekujur tubuh Sungmin terasa terbakar, panas karena amarah dan demam kerena gairah. Lelaki ini sudah jelas-jelas sangat ahli ketika mencumbu perempuan, sehingga sungmin yang belum berpengalamanpun terbawa oleh gairahnya, mengalahkan kebenciannya.

Tetapi pikiran bahwa lelaki ini telah memanfaatkan begitu banyak wanita demi memuaskan rasa arogan dan kekuasaannya membuat sungmin merasa muak. Dan tiba-tiba muncul kekuatan dari dalam dirinya untuk mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh dan menamparnya sekuat tenaga.

Plakk!

Suasana di klub itu menjadi sangat hening. Luar biasa hening. Bahkan musik yang hiruk pikuk itupun terhenti karena semua orang berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan menatap ke arah sungmin, yang berdiri dengan terengah-engah berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang membatu duduk di sofa VIPnya.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan kasar mencengkeram lengan sungmin. Begitu menyakitkan hingga membuat sungmin menjerit.

"Kurang ajar kau ! berani-beraninya memukul Tuan Kyuhyun," teriak sebuah suara berat dan kasar. Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati dirinya ditelikung oleh lelaki berbadan besar yang sepertinya salah satu bodyguard Kyuhyun.

Lengan lelaki itu yang besar dan kuat menahannya sampai tangannya terasa kaku dan sakit. Tapi sungmin tidak menyerah, dia meronta sekuat tenaga, mencakar, dan menggigit lengan yang tetap terasa sekeras batu itu.

Napasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah dan rasa malu karena sebagai perempuan kekuatannya begitu tak berdaya menahan dominasi kekuatan laki-laki.

"Lepaskan dia," suara dingin kyuhyun terdengar di keheningan. Orang-orang masih diam menunggu, memusatkan perhatian kepada apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki yang terkenal luar biasa kejam itu pada perempuan yang berani menamparnya.

Seketika itu juga, bodyguard kyuhyun yang berbadan kekar melepaskan sungmin, membuatnya hampir terjatuh karena kelelahan meronta-ronta. Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di bawah tatapan mata banyak orang yang menanti. Kyuhyun masih berdiri dengan wajah dingin tak berekspresi sambil mengusap pipinya, bekas tamparan Sungmin.

"Berapa hargamu?," suara Kyuhyun terdengar tenang dan dingin. Mata Sungmin membelalak, harga? Apa yang dibicarakan lelaki ini? Matanya melirik ke gelas minuman Kyuhyun yang sudah diracuninya di meja.

'Semuanya berantakan!' serunya menahan kekesalan pada dirinya sendiri. Semua gara-gara dia tidak bisa menahan kebenciannya. Seharusnya ketika Kyuhyun melecehkannya dia bisa menahan diri dan berpura-pura menjadi perempuan gampangan, seharusnya dia mau berkorban menahan perasaannya. Setidaknya ketika dia menurut, Kyuhyun mungkin akan merasa senang dan lengah, lalu meminum minumannya itu dan mati.

Tetapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat, Kyuhyun tampak tidak tertarik lagi pada minumannya dan tertarik sepenuhnya kepada sungmin. Lagipula sungmin tidak bisa berpura-pura menyukai Kyuhyun, kebenciannya

terlalu dalam pada lelaki itu.

Seohyun, primadona di bar ini mendekati Kyuhyun dengan tatapan merayu. Dialah yang biasanya dipilih Kyuhyun untuk menemani lelaki itu minum ketika Kyuhyun berkunjung, dan sekarang hatinya dipenuhi kecemburuan karena Kyuhyun tampak begitu tertarik kepada anak baru itu. Padahal kalau dilihat dari kecantikannya, anak baru itu jauh lebih jelek dari pada dirinya.

"Sudahlah Kyuhyun" Seohyun menyentuhkan tangannya di kerah baju Kyuhyun. "Perempuan jelek itu tidak akan bisa memuaskanmu, lebih baik biarkan aku yang menemani. . . aduhhh!"

Seohyun mengaduh karena Kyuhyun merenggut tangannya yang meraba kerah baju Kyuhyun. Jemari Kyuhyun mencengkeramnya dengan kekuatan tak ditahan-tahan lagi, menyakitinya hingga terasa menusuk ke tulang.

"Menyingkir," gumam Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membunuh pada Seohyun, lalu menghempaskan tangan Seohyun dengan kasar sehingga tubuh Seohyun terdorong menjauh. Sambil meringis menahan nyeri dan kesakitan Seohyun lekas-lekas menjauh.

"Nah," Kyuhyun memusatkan mata dinginnya kembali ke sungmin. "Katakan berapa hargamu, dan aku akan membayarnya"

*** Sleep With The Devil ***

'Aku harus memiliki perempuan ini' Kyuhyun memutuskan dalam hati.' Aku harus memilikinya segera'

Tuhan tahu dia sudah berusaha menyelamatkan perempuan ini. Tetapi entah kenapa perempuan satu ini memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk mencelakainya, hingga lupa bahwa dia sudah menantang lelaki paling berbahaya.

Mata kyuhyun melirik gelas yang diletakkan sungmin di mejanya, dia tahu kalau dia diracuni. Sungmin terlalu tidak berpengalaman dalam usaha pertamanya membunuh orang. Tangannya ge

metaran dan matanya gugup, berkali-kali melirik ke gelas minuman itu. Dan juga nama palsu yang menggelikan itu. Sungmin bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa penyamarannya sudah terbongkar dari awal.

Sebenarnya tadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menertawakan Sungmin diam-diam, dengan pura-pura akan meminum minuman beracun itu. Tapi bibir bershape M itu, dan penampilan sungmin yang

luar biasa seksi memunculkan sisi iblis dalam dirinya, sisi Iblis yang kehausan.

Mungkin sudah waktunya perempuan yang satu ini menerima pelajaran atas kenekatannya.

*** Sleep With The Devil ***

Sungmin tertegun marah mendengar pelecehan Kyuhyun atas dirinya. 'Berapa harganya? Hah! Dia pikir dia raja yang bisa membeli apa saja yang dia mau?' Lelaki iblis ini harus diajari, bahwa meskipun banyak perempuan yang bertekuk lutut di kakinya dan memohon-mohon untuk dimilikinya, ada perempuan yang tidak sudi disentuh olehnya.

Dengan marah sungmin mendongakkan dagunya menantang kyuhyun.

"Saya lebih memilih mati daripada menjual diri kepada Anda," gumamnya kasar

Suara di seluruh klub itu langsung dipenuhi dengungan gelisah menanti reaksi Kyuhyun. Tidak disangka-sangka Kyuhyun tersenyum. Lalu melirik ke arah bodyguardnya.

"Tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memilikinya," gumamnya datar dan memberikan isyarat tangannya kepada para bodyguardnya. Semuanya berlangsung cepat; sungmin tidak sempat lari atau pun panik, karena tiba-tiba bodyguard kyuhyun yang berbadan paling besar, merenggutnya kasar, mengangkatnya, lalu membantingnya di pundaknya seperti sekarung beras.

Sekejap dipenuhi rasa pusing karena posisi kepalanya dibalik mendadak, sungmin tersadar bahwa dia sudah diangkat keluar dari klub itu. Sekuat tenaga sungmin mencoba memberontak.

Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung bodyguard itu dan kakinya menendang-nendang keras sambil berteriak-teriak menahan marah dan frustasi. Tetapi tubuh bodyguard itu sekeras batu, tidak bereaksi atas pemberontakan sungmin. Percuma meminta tolong, karena sungmin yakin tidak akan ada yang berani menolongnya.

Semua pengunjung klub yang pengecut itu hanya menatap kejadian di depan mereka dengan muka bodohnya. Sang pemilik klub masih memandang takjub kyuhyun yang melenggang dengan santai meninggalkan ruangan dengan Lana yang meronta-ronta dan menjerit-jerit dalam gendongan bodyguardnya.

*** Sleep With The Devil ***

Sesampainya di tempat parkir Sungmin diturunkan. Sedetik setelah dia diturunkan, sungmin berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha menjauh. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, tangan sekeras batu itu menangkapnya lagi. Sungmin meronta tapi tak bisa berontak, dengan frustasi dia menggigit sekuat tenaga tangan yang mendekapnya itu.

Sang bodyguard mengaduh sambil mengumpat-umpat, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap kegaduhan di depannya sambil terkekeh geli. Sungmin mencoba berontak, menggigit, dan menendang sampai kelelahan. Dia menatap Kyuhyun terengah-engah dengan pandangan penuh kebencian, masih dalam cengkeraman kuat tangan bodyguard Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalas tatapannya dengan senyum manis yang jahat.

"Kalau kau berjanji mau bersikap baik, mungkin aku akan menawarimu tempat yang nyaman, di sebelahku di dalam mobil"

"Mati saja kau!," sembur sungmin penuh kemarahan. Kyuhyun terkekeh lagi.

"Oke, kau yang minta," dengan isyarat anggukan kepala, kyuhyun memberi perintah pada para bodyguardnya,

"Masukkan dia ke bagasi"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **#Nb :** _ **"Sleep with the Devil" by Santhy Agatha**_


	2. Chapter 2

SLEEP WITH THE DEVIL

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

 **Warning : ff ini saya remake dari novel milik** _ **Santhy Agatha,**_ **jalan cerita murni milik santhy Agatha dan saya hanya mengganti nama tokohnya saja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau adalah kelemahan ku."- Kyuhyun

 **::**

 **::**

Perjalanan itu terasa menyiksa dan panjang. Tubuh sungmin dilempar begitu saja dengan kasar oleh bodyguard kyuhyun ke bagasi dan dikunci dari luar. Sugmin berusaha menendang, berteriak, meronta, tetapi pada akhirnya dia kelelahan dan kehabisan oksigen. Menyadari bahwa ruang bagasi ini begitu sempit dan pengap dengan asupan oksigen yang makin menipis, Sungmin terdiam.

Ia berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras, campur aduk antara rasa takut dan ingin tahu, akan dibawa kemanakah dirinya ?

Lama sekali sungmin menunggu, sampai akhirnya mobil itu melambat. Terdengar suara pintu gerbang yang berat dibuka, lalu mobil itu melaju lagi, melambat, dan kemudian berhenti. Suara pintu mobil dibanting. Dan syukurlah, ada gerakan membuka bagasi. Sungmin bersiap melompat dan menyerang siapa saja yang membuka pintu bagasi itu, lalu kabur.

Ah ya Tuhan, semoga semudah itu.

Pintu bagasi terbuka sedikit dan secercah cahaya masuk melalui celah yang hanya dibuka sempit.

"Sungmin" itu suara Kyuhyun dan lelaki itu memanggil namanya. Wajah sungmin langsung pucat pasi. Lelaki itu sejak awal sudah mengetahui penyamarannya!

"Aku akan membuka pintu bagasi ini, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk bersikap tenang dan tidak memberontak," Ada seberkas senyum di suara Kyuhyun.

Kurang ajar, Lelaki itu pasti dari tadi sudah menertawakan kebodohannya!,

"Kau ada di rumahku, dan perlu kau tahu, para pengawalku sangat tidak ramah. Kusarankan kau turun dengan sikap penurut dan tenang, demi dirimu sendiri, karena para pengawalku mungkin akan melukaimu kalau kau bertindak bodoh"

Rumah Kyuhyun. Sungmin memejamkan matanya frustrasi. Dari informasi yang dia dapatkan, rumah kyuhyun yang terletak di atas tanah begitu luas di kawasan elite pinggiran kota. Rumah itu dipagari dengan pagar tinggi di sekelilingnya dan setiap akses masuk dijaga oleh pengawal-pengawal kyuhyun.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk ke area rumah ini tanpa sepengetahuan kyuhyun. Begitupun, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa keluar dari rumah ini tanpa seizin kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana sungmin? Apakah kau berjanji untuk bersikap baik, dan aku akan mengeluarkanmu secara manusiawi. Atau kau memilih bertindak bodoh lalu mungkin aku akan mengikatmu

dalam karung dan kusekap di gudang," suara kyuhyun di luar, menyadarkan sungmin dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?," gumam Lana penuh keberanian. Terdengar suara kyuhyun terkekeh di luar sana.

"Menurutmu kenapa sungmin? Apa kau pikir aku semudah itu diracuni di tempat umum? Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau selama ini mengendus-endus mencari kesempatan untuk

membalaskan dendammu?" Suara kyuhyun terdengar dekat. "Kau sudah bermain api," bisiknya, "Sekarang saatnya kau untuk terbakar."

Pintu bagasi itu terbuka tiba-tiba dan sungmin belum siap, meronta. Lagi pula percuma meronta. Di belakang kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan pongahnya, ada beberapa bodyguard dengan tubuh kekar bertampang seperti batu.

Dan melihat tampang dan penampilan mereka, sungmin tahu, mereka tidak akan segan-segan melukainya jika sungmin berbuat sesuatu yang sekiranya akan mencelakakan majikan mereka.

Kyuhyun mundur selangkah, lalu mengulurkan tangannya setengah membungkuk,

"Silahkan tuan puteri, biarkan aku membantumu keluar," gumamnya mengejek.

Sungmin menatap tangan itu lalu menggeram marah. 'Kurang ajar sekali iblis yang satu ini!'

Dengan marah, ditepiskannya tangan Kyuhyun dan dia berusaha keluar sendiri dari bagasi sempit itu meskipun sedikit kesulitan karena kaki dan tangannya kaku dilipat di ruangan sempit dan menempuh perjalanan entah berapa puluh kilo.

Akhirnya sungmin berhasil berdiri keluar dari bagasi, dengan sepenuh harga dirinya.

Kyuhyun mengamati sungmin dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan melecehkan, lalu senyum muncul lagi di sudut bibirnya.

"Mari, silahkan masuk. Selamat datang di rumahku," setengah memaksa lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan sungmin yang kaku lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Bagian depan ruang tamu rumah kyuhyun sangat megah, dengan arsitektur gaya lama yang entah kenapa bisa tampak modern. Lantai marmernya berkilauan dengan warna gading, dan pilar-pilar besar di ruang tamu dengan warna serupa begitu menjulang tinggi, dipadukan dengan nuansa warna merah dan emas.

Kyuhyun membawa sungmin menuju ke sebuah tangga besar melingkar berwarna putih dan sekali lagi setengah menyeretnya menaiki tangga. Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih.

"Kau akan tinggal di kamar ini mulai sekarang," gumam Kyuhyun datar. Sungmin membelalakkan mata, marah pada Kyuhyun.

"Atas dasar apa kau memutuskan aku harus tinggal di mana. Aku mau pulang"

Bibir Kyuhyun masih menyiratkan senyum, tapi matanya tidak. Mata itu bersinar dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin.

"Kau tidak bisa pulang. Sekarang, ini adalah rumahmu. Bersamaku" Dengan cepat lelaki itu merengkuh pundak sungmin, dan detik itu sungmin menyadari bahwa lelaki itu akan menciumnya.

Secepat mungkin dia memalingkan muka, mencoba memberontak, hingga bibir kyuhyun hanya mendarat di pipinya. Cengkeraman kyuhyun di pundaknya makin kuat sehingga terasa menyakitkan.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilikimu. Dan satu-satunya cara kau lepas dariku adalah ketika aku memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu, atau ketika kau… Mati," dengan kalimat penutupnya yang begitu kejam, kyuhyun membuka pintu putih itu, dan mendorong sungmin masuk.

Lalu menguncinya dari luar, meninggalkan sungmin yang menggedor-gedor dan menendang-nendang pintu itu dari dalam dengan histeris.

*** Sleep With The Devil ***

"Menurutmu apakah dia sudah siap untukku?," Kyuhyun mengenakan jubah tidurnya, sutera hitam, dan duduk di sofa di dalam kamarnya. Hidangan lengkap tersedia untuknya di

meja. Dengan tenang, lelaki itu menyesap anggurnya, lalu menatap changmin, pengawal pribadinya sekaligus orang kepercayaannya yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah

khasnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya pikir dia sudah siap, bukan untuk menyerah kepada anda, tetapi siap membunuh anda. Tatapan matanya adalah tatapan pembunuh yang penuh kebencian" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Changmin itu.

"Ya, tatapan matanya membakar, penuh kebencian.," Kyuhyun menyesap anggurnya lagi, memejamkan matanya, "Tapi kau tahu bagaimana aku sangat ingin memilikinya malam ini"

"Ya saya tahu," jawab changmin tenang, "Apakah anda akan memaksanya…?"

"Aku tidak suka memaksa perempuan, kau tentu tahu" Kyuhyun terbiasa dikelilingi perempuan yang menyerahkan diri padanya. Tidak ada seorang perempuan pun yang mampu menolak pesona Cho Kyuhyun.

Dengan rambut hitam legam yang sedikit panjang mengena kerah, mata cokelat pucat dan wajah aristrokatnya hampir bisa dikatakan sempurna seperti malaikat. Kalau saja matanya tidak begitu dingin, tanpa perasaan dan menyimpan kebencian mendalam, menakutkan. Kyuhyun bagaikan iblis yang terperangkap dalam raga malaikat.

"Aku ingin dia menyerahkan dirinya padaku dengan sukarela"

' Tentu saja' Gumam changmin dalam hati. Kata-kata kyuhyun bagaikan perintah baginya.

*** Sleep With The Devil ***

Obat ini sangat keras, dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk main-main. Changmin mengamati bubuk putih dalam wadah kecil di depannya. Sangat keras, sekaligus sangat efektif.

Dan kalau perempuan itu meminumnya, maka perempuan itu akan menyerah pada kyuhyun, dan menyenangkan tuannya.

Dengan gerakan pelan penuh perhitungan, changmin mencampurkan bubuk putih tanpa rasa itu ke dalam minuman sungmin. Obat ini akan membuat perempuan tersiksa, meminta dipuaskan.

Kalau tidak ada yang memuaskannya, perempuan itu akan merasa seluruh tubuhnya terbakar, kesakitan. Dan kyuhyun yakin, sungmin akan meminta, bahkan memohon-mohon pada tuannya malam ini.

'Malam ini perempuan itu akan menyerah dalam tanganmu, Tuanku' changmin tersenyum dalam hati, menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

*** Sleep With The Devil ***

Sudah hampir satu jam sungmin dikurung di dalam kamar ini, kamar mewah bernuansa putih, di karpet, di ranjang, di semua furniture-nya. Kamar ini dibuat untuk perempuan, dan sungmin merasa jijik membayangkan bahwa mungkin kekasih-kekasih kyuhyun yang sebelumnya juga ditempatkan di ruangan ini.

Salah seorang pengawal kyuhyun yang bertampang paling dingin, setengah jam yang lalu masuk, membawa nampan makanan, meletakkannya di meja. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa pergi dan mengunci kembali pintu itu dari luar.

Dan selama setengah jam yang panjang itu pula, sungmin mencoba setengah mati untuk tidak melirik pada nampan yang sangat menggoda itu. Perutnya keroncongan, dan dia merasa haus. Dia belum makan dari siang karena terlalu gugup merencanakan pembalasan dendamnya pada kyuhyun, dan sekarang dia kena batunya.

Aroma makanan itu terasa begitu menggoda, aroma manis dan gurih masakan yang masih panas.

'Mungkin jika aku mengintip sedikit apa makanannya… tidak!' sungmin menghardik dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia tidak akan makan, lebih baik dia mati kelaparan daripada harus menyerah pada kekuasaan kyuhyun.

Tapi jika hanya minum mungkin tidak apa-apa. Sungmin melirik haus pada minuman di nampan itu. Sari jeruk segar yang tampak begitu menggoda.

Akhirnya lana menyerah. Dia haus sampai terasa mau pingsan, dan dia harus minum, kalau tidak dia mungkin akan benar-benar pingsan. Sungmin tidak boleh pingsan, dia harus mencari cara untuk melarikan diri dari kamar ini, dari rumah ini.

Dengan cepat disambarnya gelas itu, diminumnya langsung berteguk-teguk karena begitu hausnya. Aliran dingin air itu terasa begitu segar ketika membasahi kerongkongannya.

Tanpa sadar segelas minuman itu tandas sudah, sungmin meletakkan gelas itu dengan pelan, sedikit merasa bersalah.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tidak menyesal. Dia merasa lebih baik. Sekarang dia bisa memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari rumah ini. Mata sungmin berputar, ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari cara untuk melarikan diri.

Ada jendela besar di ujung sana, yang dilapisi gorden berwarna putih, mungkin ia bisa mencari cara keluar dari sana. Dengan hati-hati sungmin melangkah ke arah jendela itu untuk memeriksanya, tetapi seketika itu juga hatinya kecewa.

Jendela itu sudah dilapisi kaca tebal, dan penuh dengan teralis besi yang sangat kuat. Lagipula sungmin baru menyadari bahwa dia ada di lantai dua, kalaupun dia bisa membuka jendela itu, dia harus mencari cara agar bisa turun dari lantai dua dengan selamat.

Sungmin mencoba berpikir, dia belum memeriksa kamar mandi yang ada di ujung kamar, mungkin ada jalan keluar dari sana yang lolos dari pengawasan. Dengan cepat dia melangkah ke kamar mandi, tetapi langkahnya terhuyung. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pening, dan seluruh tubuhnya menggelenyar dan… Kepanasan.

'Ada apa ini?' sungmin meraba dahinya sendiri, terasa panas. Apakah dia demam? Napas sungmin terengah, semuanya terasa panas….. terasa panas… Lana sangat butuh….

*** Sleep With The Devil ***

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar tempat Sungmin dikurung dengan pelan. Sudah larut malam, dan Kyuhyun tidak mengharapkan sungmin masih bangun.

Kamar itu gelap dan remang-remang, tapi mata kyuhyun menangkap nampan makanan yang masih utuh, hanya minumannya yang habis.

'Gadis keras kepala.' Geram kyuhyun dalam hati, dia pikir dia bisa mengancam kyuhyun dengan membiarkan dirinya sendiri kelaparan. Dia tidak tahu bahwa kyuhyun akan menggunakan

segala cara untuk membuat sungmin menyerah padanya…

Gerakan gemerisik di ranjang membuat kyuhyun menoleh waspada. Dalam keremangan kamar itu, kyuhyun melihat sungmin terbaring di sana, gelisah. Perempuan itu belum tidur rupanya…. Dan dia tampak… tidak tenang.

Ingin tahu, kyuhyun mendekat, dan menemukan sungmin berbaring disana dengan tatapan mata tersiksa. Tubuhnya menggeliat di atas ranjang berseprei satin putih itu seperti kepanasan.

"Tolong…panas….," suara sungmin mendesah, serak seperti kesakitan. Mengernyitkan keningnya, kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang, dan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke dahi sungmin, suhunya normal, dia tidak demam. Kerutan di kening kyuhyun makin dalam, lalu kenapa perempuan ini bilang kalau dia kepanasan?

"Kau mau minum?," dengan cekatan kyuhyun mengambil gelas air di meja pinggir ranjang, "Sini, aku bantu kau minum." kyuhyun bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh sungmin, lalu mencoba membuatnya berdiri. Tubuh sungmin menggayut lemah di lengannya, dan napas perempuan itu terengah.

"Panas…. Tolong… panas sekali….," Sekali lagi sungmin mendesahkan suara itu, suara kepanasan, seperti tersiksa. kyuhyun meminumkan air itu kepada sungmin, dan dengan rakus sungmin menghirup air itu. Tetapi napasnya tetap terengah, dan dia masih tampak tersiksa oleh rasa panas yang mendera tubuhnya.

'Pasti ada sesuatu. Jangan-jangan..' kyuhyun memundurkan tubuh sungmin yang bersandar padanya, supaya dia bisa mengamati sungmin dengan jelas. Wajah sungmin merona kemerahan, napasnya terengah, dan matanya sedikit tidak fokus, dia selalu mengeluh kepanasan…. Jangan-jangan…

Dengan cepat kyuhyun membaringkan sungmin di ranjang, dan melangkah keluar dari kamar bernuansa putih itu, membanting pintunya, dan berteriak.

"Changmin!"

Sekejap, tanpa suara seolah menggunakan sihir, changmin muncul di depan kyuhyun,

"Ya Tuan"

"Kau campurkan apa di minuman Sungmin?"

Changmin sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, "Saya mencampurkan obat milik saya, Tuan tahu itu obat apa"

Wajah Kyuhyun mengeras, "Ya. Aku tahu itu obat apa. Dan aku menolak memperalat wanita dalam pengaruh obat. Kau melakukan sendiri tanpa meminta izinku, kau tahu kalau aku marah aku bisa menghukummu"

Changmin tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun, "Anda memerintahkan saya untuk membuat perempuan itu menyerah. Dia sangat membenci anda, dan pasti akan berontak mati-matian. Obat itulah satu-satunya cara membuat dia menyerah,"

Changmin menatap mata kyuhyun, "Anda bisa meninggalkan kamar ini kalau anda tidak ingin

memanfaatkannya"

"Dia kesakitan, kau tahu itu," geram kyuhyun marah.

Changmin mengangkat bahunya, "Anda bisa meredakan sakitnya. Dan besok, setelah Anda memilikinya, mungkin dia akan menjadi lebih penurut"

"Berapa banyak obat yang kau berikan padanya?"

"Dosis biasa tuan, tetapi efeknya berbeda-beda tergantung orangnya"

"Jadi ini bisa berlangsung selama berjam-jam atau bisa juga sepanjang malam?"

"Ini bisa berlangsung selama Anda ingin bersenang-senang, Tuan"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Kata-kata Changmin terasa begitu menggoda.

*** Sleep With The Devil ***

Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, didorong perasaan yang kuat untuk melihat sungmin kembali. Sungmin masih menggeliat dan mengerang-erang di atas ranjang, ketika kyuhyun duduk di ranjang. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkabut, seolah tidak mengenalinya.

"Aku sakit….tubuhku… panas…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan kelembutan yang aneh. sungmin benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya, bahwa hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan Sungmin dari kesakitannya. Dan Sungmin membutuhkan kyuhyun untuk itu.

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyapu lembut bibir sungmin, mendapati mata Sungmin membelalak kaget. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Sungguh luar biasa, perpaduan antara kepolosan dan gairah yang kuat sungguhsungguh menggodanya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?," bisik kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin menatap kyuhyun, atau setidaknya mencoba menatap dengan matanya yang sulit focus.

"Aku… apa yang terjadi pada diriku?"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan jemarinya, dan menyapukannya di pipi sungmin, membuat tubuh sungmin bergetar.

"Anak buahku mengambil keputusan sendiri dan mencampurkan obat di minumanmu…"

"Obat…? Apakah aku diracuni?"

"Itu bukan racun sungmin, obat itu akan merangsangmu sampai hasratmu tak terkendali, dan kau akan kesakitan jika dirimu tidak dipuaskan"

Sungmin butuh waktu sesaat untuk mencerna, sampai kemudian menyadari arti kata-kata kyuhyun, sedikit kesadarannya meneriakkan peringatan akan bahaya. Dan tubuhnya langsung beringsut, susah payah mencoba menjauhi kyuhyun.

Tetapi kyuhyun merengkuh sungmin lagi dan berbisik lembut di telinga sungmin.

"Aku bisa membantumu menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu," sambil berbicara, tangannya yang bebas turun ke dada sungmin. Erangan sungmin ketika merasakan jemari kyuhyun menyentuhnya terdengar begitu menderita,

"Terlalu sensitif, sayang? Kau membutuhkan pelampiasan dengan segera bukan?," Tangan kyuhyun bergerak ke pusat gairah sungmin.

"Tidak!," sungmin mencoba berteriak dan mencengkeram lengan kyuhyun "Jangan! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Ini satu-satunya cara agar kau tidak kesakitan lagi, Sayang," suara kyuhyun terdengar sedikit parau, "Biarkan aku membantumu"

Sungmin mengerang ketika denyutan itu meningkat seiring dengan sentuhan kyuhyun. Otaknya memberontak atas apa yang dilakukan pria itu dengan jari-jarinya, tapi tubuhnya tak kuasa menolaknya. Sungmin membutuhkan jemari kyuhyun itu…

Ia membutuhkan…

"Aku akan menolongmu sungmin, tapi kau juga harus menolongku. Aku juga butuh pelepasan sendiri. Lihat aku sungmin, lihatlah tubuhku"

Kyuhyun membuka jubah sutra hitamnya, dan tubuhnya telanjang di balik jubah itu. Dan napas sungmin tercekat ketika melihat bukti gairah kyuhyun begitu keras.

"Gunakan diriku sungmin, biarkan aku merasakan tubuhku ada di dalam dirimu dan menyembuhkanmu,"

Kata-kata itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang mirip dengan permintaan yang pernah kyuhyun gunakan pada perempuan, dan hanya dia lakukan kepada sungmin. Kyuhyun melakukannya karena dia sangat bergairah kepada sungmin, dia amat sangat bergairah, dan sungmin tidak dalam kondisi untuk menolak gairahnya.

Tubuh kyuhyun sudah menindih Sungmin, dan perempuan itu menggodanya dengan pinggulnya yang menggeliat dan mengundang. Kyuhyun menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku, menjaga agar dadanya yang keras tidak menindih tubuh sungmin. kyuhyun menunduk dan mencicipi bibir sungmin yang begitu menggoda dan menggairahkan, bibir itu begitu manis dan menggoda.

"Tenang sayang, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu." Kyuhyun menahan pinggul Sungmin dengan tangannya, karena pinggul itu bergerak-gerak mendesaknya dengan mengundang. Sungmin sudah sepenuhnya ada di bawah pengaruh obat itu.

"Tapi aku berjanji, setelah rasa sakit itu, kau akan merasakan kenikmatan"

Detik itu juga kyuhyun mendesakkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh sungmin. Hati-Hati. Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya yang begitu kuat, mencoba meredakan dorongan untuk menerjang dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam ke dasar balutan sutera panas milik Sungmin.

Hati-hati, perempuan ini masih perawan. Kyuhyun mencoba mengingatkan dirinya lagi. Penghalang itu ada, seolah mencoba menahan kyuhyun memasukinya, dan kyuhyun mendesak maju, mengklaim apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Sungmin adalah miliknya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued…**

 **Note : maaf sebelumnya untuk chapter 1 kemaren T.T. dan jika kalian tidak menyukainya, saya bisa menghapus cerita ini… dan terima kasih buat yang udah memberikan tanggapannya^^.**

 **Last, Review…**


	3. Chapter 3

SLEEP WITH THE DEVIL

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

 **Warning : ff ini saya remake dari novel milik** _ **santhy agath,**_ **jalan cerita murni milik santhy agatha dan saya hanya mengganti nama tokohnya saja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau adalah kelemahan ku." – Cho Kyuhyun

 **::  
::**

"Sakit!" Sungmin menjerit, berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya berteriak antara kesakitan dan keinginan untuk dipenuhi gairahnya. Sebutir air mata menetes dari sudut matanya, sisa-sisa dari kesadarannya yang tertinggal.

Kyuhyun mendesakkan dirinya sedalam mungkin, akhirnya berhasil menembus penghalang itu, mengabaikan jeritan kesakitan Sungmin.

Akhirnya jeritan Sungmin mereda. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, dan mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin yang terbuka dan terengah-engah.

"Setelah ini…. Aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana memuaskanku," ucapan itu menggema di dalam ruangan, bagaikan janji dari sang kegelapan.

Dan Sungmin, sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya,tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan yang menggelenyar ketika rasa sakit itu akhirnya menghilang. Berganti dengan kenikmatan panas yang membagikan gelenyar menyiksa ke seluruh tubuhnya. __

Kyuhyun merasakan gerakan pinggul Sungmin, merasakan denyutannya yang menggenggam panas tubuhnya, yang tertanam jauh di dalam tubuh Sungmin. Mendesak dengan berani, menarik Kyuhyun lebih dan lebih dekat lagi.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan gigi, menahan diri, membiarkan Sungmin menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan sesuka hati.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama ketika akhirnya perempuan itu mencapai pemenuhan kepuasannya.

"Oh… oh … Astaga…," Sungmin memejamkan mata ketika kenikmatan itu meledak dan membanjiri tubuhnya dengan rasa panas yang tak tertahankan.

Dan walaupun Kyuhyun bisa memperpanjang kenikmatannya sendiri, pemandangan akan orgasme Lana dan denyutan Sungmin yang meremas dirinya, jauh di dalam sana, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Detik itu pula, Kyuhyun meledakkan gairahnya bergabung dengan Sungmin dalam gairah yang melemahkan.

*** Sleep With The Devil ***

Entah apa yang membuat Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap, rasa sakit yang aneh di badannya, ataukah cahaya terang yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana. Sungmin membuka matanya. Sekilas pandangannya terasa kabur, dan dia mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirinya.

Kamar itu, dengan nuansa putih yang feminim….

Kilasan-kilasan ingatan berkelebat di benaknya, dia masih di sekap di sini, di dalam kamar di rumah Kyuhyun yang jahat.

Dengan panik Sungmin terduduk dari ranjangnya, dan selimutnya melorot hampir jatuh menutupi dadanya, melorot? Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, dan menyadari kalau dia telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, apa yang…..

"Selamat Pagi"

Suara maskulin itu terdengar dekat sekali dan Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kaget.

Pemandangan di hadapannya membuat jantungnya bergejolak. Kyuhyun ada di sana, di ranjangnya, mereka ada dalam selimut yang sama, dan menilik kepada selimut Kyuhyun yang hampir saja melorot di pinggulnya, mereka sama-sama telanjang!

Sungmin masih terperangah menatap pemandangan di depannya. Kyuhyun berbaring dengan angkuhnya, jelas-jelas telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berhasrat yang memiliki.

Dengan panik Sungmin menarik selimutnya hampir untuk menutupi seluruh dadanya, tetapi gerakannya itu malahan membuat selimut Kyuhyun melorot dan hampir memperlihatkan kejantanannya. Dengan malu Sungmin memalingkan kepalanya dan disambut dengan senyuman jahat Kyuhyun.

Keberanian dan kemarahan Sungmin langsung muncul ketika menyadari rasa pedih di antara ke dua pahanya. Lelaki ini memperkosanya! Entah apa yang terjadi semalam, Sungmin tidak ingat sama sekali. Tapi yang pasti, dia sudah dinodai oleh iblis berhati kejam ini.

"Kau sungguh iblis yang tidak bermoral, mengambil keuntungan dari perempuan yang sangat membencimu!," desis Sungmin menahan marah, masih tidak mau menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar suara geram Sungmin.

"Membenciku?," dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri, tak malu dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang berotot, "Lihat aku sungmin,kau meninggalkan tanda-tanda di tubuhku, kau sangat bergairah semalam, seperti Kucing betina yang mencakar di sana sini untuk dipuaskan…. Dan atas gairahmu semalam,

aku tidak yakin kalau kau membenciku"

kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping ranjang, mukanya merah padam karena malu. Bekas-bekas itu ada, tanda-tanda merah di dada, di pinggul Kyuhyun, di dekat kejantanannya….

Apakah dia yang melakukannya?

"Ya. Kau yang melakukannya." Ada senyum di suara Kyuhyun. "Dengan sangat bergairah dan lapar. Aku hanya berbaring di sana dan kau menyantapku bulat-bulat, sepanjang malam"

Kelebatan ingatan akan percintaan yang panas muncul di ingatan Sungmin, samar-samar dan tidak jelas. Tapi dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya, kenapa dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya?

Sungmin teringat minuman yang di berikan Changmin semalam, dan rasa muaknya memuncak ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang dicampurkan di situ, dengan mata menyala-nyala. Dikuasai oleh kemarahan yang campur aduk menjadi satu,Sungmin menantang tatapan Kyuhyun, mencoba tidak mempedulikan ketelanjangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku selalu mendengar kau jahat dan licik, tapi aku sungguh tak menyangka kau serendah itu, menggunakan obat untuk memaksa perempuan yang jijik kepadamu supaya mau melayanimu!"

Sepertinya kata-kata Lana mengena di hati Kyuhyun karena rahang lelaki itu tampak mengeras, marah.

Dengan kasar, Kyuhyun menyambar jubah sutra hitamnya dan mengenakannya. Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, naik ke atas ranjang dan mencengkeram rahang Sungmin dengan sebelah tangannya.

Cengkeraman itu terasa keras dan menyakitkan sehingga Sungmin mengernyit. Tetapi Sungmin menahan diri untuk tidak mengaduh, dia tidak mau memberikan kepuasan kepada lelaki itu.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, satu hal yang pasti, kau sudah menjadi milikku. Dan seperti yang kubilang, segala sesuatu yang menjadi milik Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisa lepas, kecuali aku melepaskanmu.. atau aku membunuhmu!"

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkeramannya di rahang Sungmin, membuat tubuh Sungmin terdorong lagi ke ranjang. Lalu dengan langkah tegas, Kyuhyun melangkah keluar kamar sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya.

*** Sleep With The Devil ***

Sungmin masih termangu di ranjang, lalu kilasan rasa sakit di antara pahanya menyadarkannya.

Noda darah itu tampak mencolok di seprai putih itu, tampak

menertawakannya.

Sungguh ironis, keperawanannya terenggut oleh bajingan berhati iblis yang ingin dibunuhnya. Tubuh Sungmin gemetar, dipenuhi oleh rasa campur aduk yang menyesakkan ketika dia mencoba berdiri.

Noda merah di ranjang itu sangat mengganggunya, hingga dengan kasar Sungmin merenggut seprai itu dan membantingnya ke lantai. Napasnya terengah-engah dan entah kenapa kemudian tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai, menangis penuh emosi.

Ingatannya melayang kepada ayah dan ibunya, kepada dendamnya yang belum terbalaskan, dan kepada nasibnya yang membuatnya terperangkap di sini, dalam cengkeraman musuh besarnya.

Kini dia terpuruk di sini, dalam cengkeraman Kyuhyun, dan yang sangat menyakitkan dia tidak berdaya menghadapi lelaki itu.

Sungmin mengusap air matanya tiba-tiba. Tidak! Dia sudah cukup menangis, dia harus melawan, dengan segala cara.

Dengan pelan, sungmin melangkah ke kamar mandi, dia harus mandi dan menghapus semua jejak dan noda yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun boleh saja menodainya, tetapi bukan berarti lelaki itu

memilikinya. Sungmin wanita bebas, wanita bebas yang bertekad

untuk menghancurkan Kyuhyun. Tunggu saja, dia hanya belum punya kesempatan.

*** Sleep With The Devil ***

Sungmin hanya duduk di kursi putih itu putus asa sebab setelah sekian lama berkeliling ruangan, memeriksa setiap sudut di kamar mandi dan jendela, tetap benar-benar tidak ada celah yang bisa digunakan sebagai jalannya untuk melarikan diri.

Putus asa, Lana duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar dari rumah ini?

Sedangkan keluar dari kamar ini saja dia tidak mampu. Matanya melirik ke pintu kamar. Pintu yang terkunci itu satusatunya jalan.

Tetapi yang bisa keluar masuk dari pintu itu hanya Kyuhyun, dan juga seorang lelaki bertampang dingin bernama Changmin, yang selalu ada di sebelah Kyuhyun setiap ada kesempatan. Lelaki bertampang dingin itu sepertinya ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan makanannya.

Pikiran Sungmin berputar… memang rasanya tidak mungkin, jika tidak dicoba dia tidak akan tahu…

Seperti sudah diatur, pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan Sungmin langsung terduduk tegak waspada, menanti siapapun yang akan masuk.

Changmin muncul di sana membawa nampan makanan, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Dan Sungmin langsung sengaja memasang wajah kesakitan.

"Aku minta tolong….," rintihnya sesakit mungkin.

Changmin mengernyit dan mendekat.

"Ada apa nona?'

"Aku… aku mau muntah… tolong aku," sungmin meremas perutnya, berusaha semeyakinkan mungkin.

Dan sepertinya changmin tidak curiga, lelaki itu mendekat, dan

menatap sungmin.

"Kau mau dibantu ke kamar mandi?"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah.

Dengan tangan kuatnya, changmin membantu sungmin berdiri dan memapah tubuh sungmin yang lunglai ke kamar mandi.

Ketika changmin membuka pintu kamar mandi, sungmin berakting seolah-olah muntahnya akan keluar, hingga changmin langsung bergegas membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Di wastafel, Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya seolah-olah akan muntah hebat.

"Handuk… tolong….." gumam sungmin lemah, melirik ke arah lemari handuk yang ada di ujung ruangan kamar mandi.

Masih tanpa curiga, Norman melangkah ke arah lemari handuk. Saat itulah dengan secepat kilal sungmin melompat dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar kamar mandi.

Changmin menyadari kalau dia ditipu ketika melihat kelebatan langkah cepat Sungmin. Dia berusaha mengejar tapi terlambat, sungmin yang melompat gesit sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya dari luar, lalu menguncinya rapatrapat.

Dengan napas terengah karena pacuan adrenalin, sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar mandi, memejamkan mata, tak peduli akan gedoran-gedoran marah changmin dari dalam.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri," ancam changmin berteriak dari dalam, "Tuan Kyuhyun pasti akan menemukanmu, dan aku bersumpah, kalau kau sampai membuat Tuan Kyuhyun marah, kau akan menyesalinya."

Teriakan-teriakan changmin makin keras dibarengi dengan gedoran-gedorannya di pintu, Kata-kata changmin sempat membuat hati sungmin kecut, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun memang lelaki kejam, tetapi Sungmin tidak boleh takut. Dia harus berani menantang Kyuhyun, menunjukkan pada lelaki itu kalau dia bukanlah perempuan yang bisa ditundukkan dengan begitu mudahnya.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, sungmin membuka pintu putih yang tak terkunci itu, matanya mengintip sedikit keluar, khawatir kalau-kalau ada penjaga yang menjaga di pintu.

Tetapi rupanya kyuhyun beranggapan sungmin terlalu lemah sehingga tidak perlu menempatkan penjaga di pintu. Lorong itu kosong. Dengan hati-hati sungmin melangkah keluar. Suara gedoran-gedoran pintu kamar mandi dan teriakan changmin masih terdengar ketika sungmin keluar, tetapi ketika sungmi menutup pintu putih besar itu, suara itu lenyap dan menjadi

senyap. Rupanya ruangan putih tempatnya dikurung itu kedap suara.

Sungmin melangkah lagi melewati lorong itu. Tidak ada pintu lain di lorong itu, arahnya langsung ke tangga spiral yang besar menuju ke pintu depan. Dengan hati-hati, sungmin mengintip dari ujung tangga ke arah bawah. Kosong. Kemanakah para penjaga yang dia lihat kemarin?

Pelan dan waspada, sungmin melangkah menuruni tangga. Dia sudah berhasil menyeberangi ruangan dan memegang handle pintu besar itu, ketika suara dingin yang mulai dikenalnya terdengar tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau pikir kau akan kemana?"

*** Sleep With The Devil ***

Terlonjak kaget, sungmin membalikkan badan dan hampir menabrak dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Lelaki itu berdiri dekat sekali di belakangnya, dan menekannya ke pintu, tatapannya menyala penuh kemarahan, seperti iblis yang siap membakar musuhmusuhnya.

"Berani sekali kau mempermalukan changmin seperti itu, dan berani sekali kau mencoba melarikan diri dari rumahku,"

Tangan besar Kyuhyun mencengkeram lengan sungmin dengan kasar lalu menyeret sungmin yang tidak bersedia.

Sungmin meronta-ronta, mencoba bertahan, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli, tetap menyeret Sungmin dengan kekuatan besarnya.

Hingga Sungmin mau tidak mau harus terseret-seret mengikuti daripada tangannya putus.

Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin menaiki tangga dan kembali menuju kamar putih tempat Sungmin tadi dikurung.

Di sana beberapa pengawal kyuhyun berkumpul, dan changmin berdiri di sana. Rupanya dia berhasil menghubungi kyuhyun dan dibebaskan dari kamar mandi.

Sungmin mengernyit dalam hati, seharusnya tadi dia lebih cepat, atau mungkin dia pukul kepala changmin dengan sesuatu sehingga lelaki itu pingsan dan tidak bisa menghubungi teman-temannya dengan segera.

Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu mendorong sungmin ke depan dengan kasar.

"Kau lihat changmin? Perempuan kecil seperti ini, dan kau, pengawalku yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya bisa-bisanya dibodohi seperti ini"

Changmin hanya terdiam, menatap Kyuhyun dengan muka datar, sepenuhnya mengabaikan keberadaan Sungmin. Hingga Sungmin mengernyit, apakah lelaki ini memang tidak punya ekspresi?

"Dan kau sungmin," kyuhyun melepas jasnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya, "Ini adalah peringatan untukmu. Kalau kau membodohi salah satu pegawaiku lagi untuk melarikan diri, kau akan membuang satu nyawa, karena aku akan langsung membunuh pegawaiku,"

Tanpa diduga, kyuhyun menghantam changmin dengan satu pukulan telak hingga kepala changmin mundur ke belakang, darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Sungmin terkesiap mundur dan makin terkesiap ketika kyuhyun menghajar changmin, lagi dan lagi tanpa perlawanan hingga lelaki itu jatuh berlutut dengan memar dan bibir berdarah yang mengotori kemejanya.

Kyuhyun mundur satu langkah ketika changmin terjatuh, dia menoleh dan menatap sungmin.

"Kau lihat itu sungmin? Setiap kau mencoba melarikan diri, aku bersumpah akan ada nyawa yang berkorban untukmu. Mereka semua yang lengah hingga memberi kesempatan padamu untuk lari, akan kubunuh!,"

Dengan kejam kyuhyun mengarahkan pukulannya sekali lagi ke arah changmin. Sungmin berteriak, spontan mencengkram lengan kyuhyun yang terayun, mencegah kyuhyun menghabisi changmin.

"Jangan…. ! Jangan ! Aku yang salah, aku yang salah! Jangan bunuh dia! Aku yang salah ! ", teriaknya panik.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan mematung, ketika akhirnya dia menatap Sungmin, matanya sedingin es. Lelaki itu tampak amat sangat marah kepada Sungmin.

"Jadi kau mengaku salah..," Kyuhyun mundur lagi dan Sungmin merasa lega luar biasa karena lelaki itu tidak jadi melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Changmin yang sudah berlutut tak berdaya di lantai.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini," teriak Sungmin marah, frustrasi karena Kyuhyun menggunakan ancaman licik untuk mencegahnya melarikan diri.

"Kau milikku, dan tidak ada milikku yang bisa keluar dari sini tanpa seizinku"

"Atas dasar apa?," Sungmin berteriak marah, "Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa, apalagi lelaki jahat sepertimu. Aku cuma mau keluar dari sini, aku muak terhadapmu, muak atas semua yang ada di sini….Aku hanya ingin keluarr!

"Kau mau keluar hah?," kyuhyun mencengkeram lengan Sungmin lagi, di tempat yang sama hingga Sungmin merasa lengannya memar, "Mari kita keluar!"

*** Sleep With The Devil ***

Tak ada yang berani menolong Sungmin ketika ia berteriak-teriak dalam seretan Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya kemarahan Kyuhyun adalah hal biasa di rumah ini dan tidak ada satupun yang berani melawan laki-laki itu.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke ujung lorong, ke jendela kaca lantai dua yang mengarah langsung ke balkon.

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun mendorong Lana keluar lalu mendesaknya ke ujung balkon, hingga kepala Sungmin mengarah ke bawah dan menatap ngeri ke kolam renang yang sangat luas di bawahnya.

Kolam itu tampak sangat bening dan dalam. Sungmin bergidik. Dia tidak bisa berenang, apakah Kyuhyun akan mendorongnya ke bawah?

Kyuhyun benar-benar mendesak tubuh Sungmin sampai ke ujung balkon, membuat kepalanya terbungkuk ke bawah, sementara tangannya di kekang oleh Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

"Kau lihat itu? Salah sedikit aku melemparmu ke bawah, kepalamu bisa pecah terkena ubin pinggiran kolam," napas Kyuhyun sedikit terengah oleh kemarahan, "Kau perempuan tak tahu diuntung, harusnya kau bersyukur atas kebaikan hatiku padamu dan keluargamu, hingga kau masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang…. Tahukah kau kalau aku bisa dengan mudah mencabut nyawamu kapanpun aku mau"

"Tuhan yang berhak mencabut nyawaku, bukan iblis seperti kau." Sungmin berteriak berusaha menantang meski jantungnya makin berpacu kencang diliputi ketakutan luar biasa.

"Perempuan tidak tahu terima kasih," Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin lagi sampai ke ujung, "Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Sungmin memalingkan kepalanya sehingga tatapan matanya yang penuh kebencian bertemu dengan mata dingin Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membebaskanku" Lalu tubuh sungmin terlempar, melayang di udara kemudian meluncur ke bawah, ke kolam renang yang dalam itu.

'Setidaknya kalau aku mati, aku sudah mencoba membalaskan dendam kita, Ayah….'

Sedetik kemudian, tubuh sungmin terbanting menembus permukaan kolam lalu tenggelam. Sungmin tidak berusaha menyelamatkan diri, membiarkan tubuhnya makin tenggelam dalam kolam itu.

Matanya menggelap dan memejam, dan entah berapabanyak air kolam yang tertelan olehnya. Napasnya terasa sesak dan paru-parunya terasa mau pecah.

Oh Tuhan… aku akan mati….

*** Sleep With The Devil ***

Ketika Sungmin sudah sampai di titik akan kehilangan kesadarannya, terdengar ceburan lain yang tak kalah kerasnya di kolam.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah lengan yang kuat merengkuhnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu membawanya ke permukaan. Tubuh lemas Sungmin dibaringkan di lantai di pinggiran kolam, lalu dia merasakan perutnya di tekan dengan ahli hingga aliran air yang tertelan keluar.

Sungmin memuntahkan banyak air dan terbatuk-batuk kesakitan. Paru-parunya masih terasa begitu sakit dan nyeri Siapakah penolongnya? Apakah dia memang belum diizinkan mati?

Tangan kuat itu terus menekan hingga seluruh cairan terpompa keluar dari perut Sungmin. Mata Sungmin mulai buram, kesadarannya semakin hilang, ketika suara itu terdengar tenang di atasnya.

"Panggil Dokter"

Itu suara Kyuhyun. Apakah Kyuhyun yang menyelamatkannya? Lagi pula… kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

BAB 4

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih menyimpan kemarahan. Rambutnya basah kuyup. Dan seluruh pakaiannya yang basah teronggok di gerakan di sudut kamar membuatnya menoleh. Changmin berdiri di sana, bekas-bekas pukulan kyuhyun masih

menimbulkan memar-memar di sana sini, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya sudah diobati,

"Bagaimana dia?," tanya kyuhyun dingin.

"Dokter sedang menanganinya, paru-parunya kemasukan cairan…Anda sendiri Tuan kyuhyun, Anda tidak apa-apa? Terjun dari lantai dua seperti itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan perempuan itu…" kyuhyun melirik pada Changmin dengan tatapan tajam, lalu meraih handuk untuk menggosok rambutnya yang basah,

"Tadinya aku berniat membunuhnya"

"Kalau begitu kenapa Anda menyelamatkannya?"Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Changmin dengan mata menyala-nyala,

"Karena aku memutuskan, belum saatnya dia mati," mata cokelat kyuhyun bagaikan berbinar di kegelapan,

"Dan kau….,Kenapa kau sengaja membiarkannya lolos?" Changmin menatap kyuhyun, tampak ada keterkejutan di matanya meskipun sekejap kemudian dia langsung memasang wajah datar.

"Saya tidak sengaja membiarkannya lolos"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?," suara kyuhyun menajam, setajam tatapannya,

"Kau adalah pengawalku paling berpengalaman, tak mungkin kau bisa diperdaya gadis itu, kecuali kau memang membiarkan dirimu diperdaya" Changmin menelan ludahnya,

"Saya ingin membebaskannya,saya takut dia akan membawa masalah untuk kita" kyuhyun melempar handuknya dengan marah ke sofa.

"Dalam dua hari ini kau sudah dua kali mengambil keputusan sendiri dan menentangku. Dengarkan ini baik-baik Changmin!,"suara kyuhyun dalam dan mengancam, "Sekali lagi kau membuat kebodohan yang merepotkanku, bukan hanya pukulan yang kau dapat, aku akan menghabisimu secepatcaku bisa"Suara ancaman itu masih menggema di kegelapan, bagaikan janji Iblis yang memanggil-manggil meminta nyawa.

Ketika sungmin terbangun, yang dirasakannya pertama kali adalah rasa sesak di dadanya. Dia menggeliat panik,mencoba menarik napas sekuat-kuatnya, dalam usahanya mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Tenang, kau sudah ada di daratan, kau bisa bernafas secara normal," Suara kyuhyun membawa sungmin kembali pada kesadarannya. Dengan waspada dia menoleh dan mendapati kyuhyun sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. sungmin beringsut sejauh mungkin

dari kyuhyun dan tingkahnya itu memunculkan secercah cahaya geli di mata kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau takut padaku setelah kejadian tadi?," nada gelipun tersamar dalam suara.

'Kyuhyun Kurang ajar' batin sungmin dalam hati. Dia berjuang meregang nyawa, dan lelaki ini malah duduk disini menertawainya. Tetapi, apakah benar kyuhyun yang terjun ke kolam waktu itu dan menyelamatkannya? Kenapa? Bukankah jelas-jelas dalam kemarahannya kyuhyun sudah memutuskan untuk membunuhnya? Kenapa lelaki itu berubah pikiran?

"Ya, aku memang menyelamatkanmu," kyuhyun bergumam seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran sungmin, "Tetapi itu bukan demi dirimu, itu demi kepuasanku."sungmin menatap kyuhyun geram,"Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan tenang lelaki itu melepas dasinya, gerakannya pelan tetapi mengancam hingga tanpa sadar sungmin bergidik dan beringsut menjauh.

"Aku tidak suka bercinta dengan mayat."Senyum di bibir kyuhyun tampak kejam.

"Kau lebih nikmat kalau hidup dan bernafas."

Ketika Sungmin menyadari maksud Kyuhyun, sudah terlambat. Lelaki itu mencengkeram kedua lengannya dengan satu tangan. Kekuatan sungmin tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan tubuh kyuhyun yang besar dan kuat di atasnya. Dengan mudahnya lelaki itu mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan ikatan mati yang sangat rapi, lalu menalikannya di kepala ranjang,

"Kau…. Kau mau apa ?', sungmin mulai panik ketika kyuhyun yang setengah duduk di atasnya membuka kancing kemejanya. Senyum kyuhyun tampak penuh kepuasan melihat kondisi sungmin yang tidak berdaya. Lelaki itu membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya sehingga dada dan perutnya yang berotot terlihat. Sejenak sungmin terpana melihat kulit berwarna perungggu yang berkilauan bagai satin itu, tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa dia ada dalam kondisi genting.

Dengan panik sungmin mulai meronta dan menendang, sedapat mungkin bergerak untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi percuma, ikatan kyuhyun ke tangannya sangat kuat, dan dalam kondisi terikat seperti itu, sungmin benar-benar tak berdaya.

"Semalam kau bercinta denganku, panas, dan memabukkan…. Tapi kau mungkin tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas dan aku tak suka itu….," suara kyuhyun merendah, penuh gairah "Malam ini, akan kubuat kau mengingat setiap detiknya"

Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, sungmin melihat ketika Kyuhyun melepas kemejanya dan setengah menindihnya. Mulutnya sangat dekat dengan bibir sungmin, hingga napas mereka beradu, kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menciumsisi leher sungmin, membuat sungmin berjingkat dan berusaha meronta lagi.

"Sshhh…. Kau akan menyakiti lenganmu kalau kau merontaronta terus seperti itu," bibir kyuhyun merayap dan mendarat di bibir sungmin. Lelaki itu mengecup sedikit ujung bibir sungmin, lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk, membuka bibir sungmin yang lembut, mencecapnya dan merasakan seluruh tekstur bibir sungmin yang hangat dan panas.

Lidahnya mengait lidah sungmin dan memainkannya dengan intensitas yang sangat ahli.

Ketika kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya, napas sungmin terenga hengah,ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang paling intens yang pernah di rasakannya.

"Kau menyukainya bukan?', kyuhyun berbisik lembut dengan nafasnya yang panas di telinga sungmin.

"Aku sangat menyukai bibirmu, dan sensasi kelembutannya di bibirku….," tangan

kyuhyun merayap ke bawah, meraba kulit leher sungmin.

"Seluruh tubuhmu hangat sayang, seakan menggodaku….," Jemari kyuhyun menyingkap rok sungmin dan menelusup ke dalam sana, menggoda pusat gairahnya.

"Di sini…. Yang paling panas"sungmin menggelinjang, mencoba meronta, tetapi tubuh kuat

kyuhyun yang setengah menindihnya membuat gerakannya terbatas. Apalagi tangannya yang terikat di atas, membuat lengannya terasa kram dan pergelangan tangannya ngilu ketika dia menggerak-gerakkannya. kyuhyun melirik ke pergelangan tangan sungmin yang terikat, dan

menyadari bahwa ikatan itu menyakiti sungmin.

"Jangan bergerak-gerak, atau kau akan mengalami memar-memar ketika ini selesai" Setetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata sungmin, dia putus asa dalam usahanya untuk melepaskan diri.

"Jangan lakukan ini, please…" Mata kyuhyun sedikit melembut ketika mendengar permohonan sungmin, tetapi kemudian senyumannya tampak mengeras, "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar dimanakah tempat kau seharusnya berada sungmin!," kyuhyun membuka kancing kemeja sungmin satu persatu, membiarkan payudara sungmin terbuka bebas untuknya.

"Ini milikku," kyuhyun menyentuh payudara sungmin dan menggodanya, menikmati ketika mendengar erangan tersiksa sungmin.

"Seluruh tubuhmu milikku," kyuhyun mengecup ujung payudara sungmin, mencecapnya dengan lidahnya. Lalu bibirnya berpindah menelusuri bagian samping payudara sungmin, menikmatinya dengan bibirnya sehingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah dan panas melengkungkan punggungnya atas sensasi yang menyiksanya tanpa ampun.

Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, merasakan lelaki iblis itu mencumbunya, dan menyiksanya dengan godaan-godaannya yang sangat ahli, ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Seperti gelenyar panas yang bergulung-gulung, terasa seperti arus listrik yang mengalir dari jemarinya, dan menjadi semakin panas ketika menyatu di pusat dirinya.

Dan jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh ke sana, dengan begitu ahli, memainkan Sungmin sesuka hatinya. Tubuh Sungmin meronta tak tahan akan alunan sensasi permainan jemari Kyuhyun, tapi lengan Kyuhyun yang kuat menahan tubuhnya. Kemudian bibir Kyuhyun mengikuti jemarinya. Sungmin terkesiap merasakan hembusan napas panas di pusat dirinya. Seketika dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan tertahan oleh ikatan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan!,"teriaknya panik, mencoba merapatkan kaki, mencegah bibir Kyuhyun menyentuhnya. Tetapi lengan Kyuhyun yang kuat menahannya, dan kemudian, Sungmin melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengerang keras merasakan sensasi itu. Sensasi sentuhan bibir dan lidah Kyuhyun di pusat dirinya, dengan hembusan nafasnya yang panas. Panas bertemu panas dan dia terbakar. Pandangannya menggelap karena sensasi kenikmatan yang

tak tertanggungkan.

"Sshhhh…. Semua bagian tubuhmu milikku Sungmin, Milikku." Kyuhyun mencumbu pusat gairah Sungmin menyatakan kepemilikannya. Dan ketika Kyuhyun selesai bermain-main, Sungmin sudah terbaring, lemas, dan tak berdaya dengan nafas terengahengah dan tubuh membara. Kyuhyun menaikkan kembali tubuhnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin.

Dada bidangnya menggesek payudara Sungmin, dan Sungmin merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang begitu keras menyentuh pahanya dengan begitu menggoda seolah mengerti apa yang paling Sungmin inginkan.

Kyuhyun menempatkan dirinya dengan begitu tepat, seolah telah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuh Sungmin. Dan Sungmin merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang keras dan panas menyatu

dengan tubuhnya, memberikan geleyar kenikmatan yang makin menghujam. "Sungmin," Kyuhyun mengerang merasakan tubuh Sungmin yang panas, halus, dan membungkusnya dengan begitu erat,menggodanya untuk mencapai kepuasan secepat mungkin.

Tapi tidak, malam ini untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin mengingat setiap detik percintaan mereka malam ini. Ketika Kyuhyun bergerak, Sungmin mengerang. Semua ini terlalu nikmat untuk ditanggungnya, dia tak bisa menjangkau kesadarannya lagi, hampir frustasi karena pada akhirnya tubuhnya menyerah dalam pusaran gairah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup sudut bibir Sungmin dengan posesif, menyatakan kepemilikannya, dan menghujamkan dirinya dalam-dalam. "Kau milikku, Sungmin. Ingat itu baik-baik" Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin melewati pusaran gelombang semakin dan semakin naik hingga guncangan orgasme menerjang mereka berdua. Menyatukan mereka dalam satu titik kenikmatan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dari Sungmin yang terengah-engah, dengan pikiran masih berkabut karena orgasme. Dengan lembut jemarinya membuka ikatan tangan Sungmin, Ikatan itu menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Dan Kyuhyun mengecup kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin,

"Kau milikku, ingat itu. Kalau kau mencoba melarikan diri lagi,aku akan menghukummu dengan hukuman yang lebih berat"Lalu Kyuhyun bangkit, mengenakan pakaiannya dan menatap Sungmin yang memalingkan muka darinya, tak mau menatapnya,"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya,"gumamnya dingin, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang terbaring diam di ranjang. Setetes air mata mengalir kembali di sudut mata benar, Sungmin tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Nb : haloha~~ saya kembali melanjutkan ff ini, walaupun saya tau kalian sudah bosan untuk membaca ff ini T.T tapi saya bukan orang yg suka melakukan pekerjaan yang setengah-setengah. Jadi, suka tidk suka, bosan atau tidak, saya akan tetap melanjutkan semua ff saya walaupun membutuhkan waktu yang lama :D .**

 **Terimakasih yang bagi yang masih menunggu ff ini dan ff saya yang lain, review kalian membuat saya semangat utk melajutkan ^^ terimakasih.**

 **Don't forget review ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

BAB 5

Sudah hampir dua minggu Sungmin dikurung di dalam kamar putih ini, tidak boleh keluar sama sekali. Hari-hari Sungmin dilalui dengan menatap ke luar dari jendela lantai dua ke pekarangan rumah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sudah merasa begitu muak dan frustrasi karena bosan. Setelah memaksakan kehendaknya malam itu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengunjungi Sungmin lagi. Mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasih barunya. Sungmin mencibir, mencoba mengabaikan perasaan seperti tercubit di dadanya.

Tetapi kalau memang benar begitu, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak melepaskannya? Apakah karena lelaki itu tahu bahwa Sungmin berniat membunuhnya, jadi dia menawan Sungmin di sini karena menganggap Sungmin ancaman yang berbahaya? Kalau begitu kenapa Kyuhyun tidak membunuhnya sekalian?

Beberapa lama terpaku di jendela, Sungmin menyadari bahwa ada kesibukan yang tidak biasa di luar sana. Beberapa mobil tampak lalu lalang keluar masuk rumah Kyuhyun yang biasanya lengang. Sehari-hari pemandangan yang didapat Sungmin hanyalah pemandangan pengawal-pengawal Mikali dan beberapa pelayan yang lewat di halaman depan rumah.

Kali ini Sungmin melihat ada mobil bunga dan mobil katering. Apakah Kyuhyun akan mengadakan pesta? Kalau iya, mungkin saja kesempatan Sungmin untuk melarikan diri bisa muncul kembali.

Sedang larut dalam lamunannya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar putih membuka. Sungmin bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun. Karena yang masuk ke kamar ini selalu hanya Changmin yang mengantarkan makanan, dan pelayan yang membersihkan ruangan dan membawakan pakaian ganti untuknya – tentu saja di bawah pengawasan Changmin.

Sungmin tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Changmin lagi setelah kejadian kemarin, dan sepertinya lelaki itu juga tidak berniat untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Lagipula rasa bersalah yang ditanggung Sungmin terlalu besar. Karena dialah Changmin dihajar oleh Kyuhyun, bekas-bekas hajaran itu masih ada dari memarmemar di wajah Changmin dan hidungnya yang patah.

Setiap melihat Changmin, Sungmin disergap perasaan ngeri dan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa. Kyuhyun mengancam akan membunuh siapapun yang lengah dan membiarkan Sungmin lolos. Apakah sepadan mengorbankan satu nyawa demi meloloskan diri?

Sungmin memang tidak kenal dengan Changmin, tetapi kalau mendapatkan kebebasan dengan mengorbankan nyawa orang lain, tetap saja terasa tidak benar baginya….

"Sungmin." Itu suara Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlonjak saking kagetnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, dan Kyuhyun-lah yang berdiri di tengah ruangan, lelaki itu tadi sepertinya terdiam, mengamati Sungmin yang sedang melamun sambil memandang Sungmin yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela.

Otomatis Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya, reaksi impulsifnya ketika menyadari aura Kyuhyun yang berkuasa memenuhi ruangan.

Kyuhyun melirik tangan Sungmin yang terkepal, dan senyum sinis muncul di bibirnya. Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan Sungmin baru menyadari ada orang lain di belakang Kyuhyun, seorang laki-laki berbadan kecil dan sedikit gemulai,

"Ini Theo," gumam Kyuhyun tenang, "Dia akan mempersiapkanmu untuk nanti malam," Setelah berkata begitu, Kyuhyun melangkah mundur, membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Mempersiapkannya untuk apa?

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

"Kau sebenarnya cantik sekali Nona, hanya saja kau tidak pandai berdandan," Theo bergumam dengan suara gemulainya, memoles wajah Sungmin yang masih memejamkan matanya di depan cermin,

Sementara Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya, diam karena didandani oleh Theo…. Kalau Kyuhyun menyuruhnya didandani, maka dia pasti akan diperbolehkan untuk turun ke pesta yang diadakan Kyuhyun. Hal itu berarti ada kesempatan baginya untuk melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Nah, sudah selesai, coba buka matamu," gumam Theo. Ada nada puas dalam suaranya, Sungmin membuka matanya pelan-pelan karena bulu mata palsu terasa memberati matanya. Dan dia terpana menatap sosok yang balas menatapnya di depan cermin itu.

Yang menatapnya bukannya Sungmin, perempuan yang seumur hidupnya sangat jarang berdandan, yang ada di depannya adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik. Luar biasa cantiknya dengan riasan yang tidak terlalu tebal tapi sangat pas di semua sisi.

Theo memang perias yang sangat berbakat, dan sangat terkenal tentunya dengan tarif sekali riasnya yang amat sangat mahal. Sungmin sering sekali mendengar nama perias ini di media sebelumnya, tapi tidak pernah berfikir bahwa dia akan merasakan tangan dingin sang perias berbakat ini.

Matanya tampak begitu lebar, kuat, sekaligus rapuh dengan polesan warna cokelat keemasan, dan Theo sedemikian rupa menonjolkan struktur tulang pipinya yang tinggi sehingga tampak menarik dan aristrokat…. Dan bibirnya dipoles dengan lipstik warna peach dengan nuansa yang membuat bibirnya seolah-olah selalu basah.

Sungmin menyentuh pipinya ragu, dan bayangan cantik di depannya juga menyentuh pipinya. Mata Sungmin terpaku, masih terpana akan bayangan di depannya. Theo mendecak kagum melihat hasil karyanya sendiri, kemudian bergumam, mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin,

"Kau paling berbeda dari kekasih-kekasih Tuan Kyuhyun sebelumnya," Theo meringis, "Bukan berarti kau kurang cantik, tapi kau kurang glamour, kurang mempesona.

Kekasih-kekasih Kyuhyun sebelum-sebelumnya selalu cantik luar biasa, bagaikan dewi"

Sungmin mendengus sinis, apakah Kyuhyun juga menyuruh perias ini untuk mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya?

Theo sibuk merapikan peralatannya di belakang Sungmin sambil terus bergumam, "Tapi kau istimewa, harusnya kau bersyukur, Tuan Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyuruhku mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya yang lain," gumaman Theo itu telah menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin sebelumnnya, "Dan yang paling sensasional adalah gaun ini, Tuan Kyuhyun menyuruhku memesannya langsung dari perancangnya di Paris. Pesanan khusus karena diselesaikan hanya dalam waktu 1 minggu, gaun ini khusus dibuat untukmu, tiada duanya di dunia ini." Theo berseru kecil dengan feminim, tampak terpesona dengan sesuatu di tangannya,

"Kau harusnya bersyukur karena Tuan Kyuhyun memperlakukanmu dengan istimewa"

Sungmin menoleh, ingin tahu apa yang begitu menarik perhatian Theo, dan sekali lagi dia terpesona. Di tangan Theo, digantung di gantungan baju yang elegan, ada sebuah gaun yang luar biasa indahnya.

Gaun itu dibuat dari bahan sutera hijau berkilau dengan kristal kecil menyebar di sepanjang gaun, memberikan efek kilauan yang menakjubkan. Kaki gaun itu melebar ke samping dan menjuntai dengan indahnya. Gaun itu adalah gaun terindah yang pernah dilihat oleh Sungmin, dan gaun itu untuknya?

"Pakailah gaun ini, kau harus siap dalam setengah jam. Tuan Kyuhyun ingin melihatmu sebelum ke pesta," gumam Theo, menghamparkan gaun hijau itu di ranjang lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Kata-kata terakhir Theo sebelum pergi itu menyadarkan Sungmin dari keterpesonaannya akan keindahan gaun itu. Kyuhyun telah memperlakukannya sama seperti kekasihkekasihnya, yang bisa diperintah sesuka hati seperti boneka!

Kali ini dia tidak akan membuat Kyuhyun puas. Sungmin bukan kekasih Kyuhyun dan dia bukan boneka yang bisa diatur-atur

sesukanya, Kyuhyun harus menyadari itu

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Kyuhyun masuk dan Sungmin menunggu dengan penuh antisipasi. Kyuhyun mengenakan jas hitam legam yang rapi. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang hingga menyentuh kerah disisir ke belakang, membuatnya tampak seperti iblis tampan yang begitu menggoda.

Lelaki itu melangkah memasuki ruangan dan Sungmin merasakan Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak menatap wajah Sungmin yang sudah dirias sedemikian cantiknya. Tetapi kemudian mata Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Sungmin yang masih mengenakan baju biasa yang selalu digunakannya di kamar itu. Mata Kyuhyun menggelap seolah ada badai yang akan menerjang di sana,

"Kenapa tidak kau pakai gaunmu?," desis Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin mundur selangkah, menyadari intensitas kemarahan dalam suara Kyuhyun. Lelaki satu ini mungkin menderita post power sindrome sehingga mudah naik darah kalau keinginannya tidak diikuti, batin Sungmin dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau," Sungmin menegakkan dagunya menantang, meski batinnya sedikit kecut.

"Gaun itu khusus dipesankan untukmu," kali ini suara Kyuhyun sedikit menggeram, menahan kesabaran. Sungmin melirik gaun indah itu, gaun itu luar biasa indahnya, dan Sungmin sudah jatuh cinta pada gaun itu sejak pandangan pertama. Tetapi dia tidak boleh mengenakan gaun itu, meskipun batinnya berteriak-teriak ingin merasakan gaun secantik itu sekali saja.

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh mengenakan gaun itu, itu sama saja dengan mengakui penguasaan Kyuhyun atas dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau memakainya," Sungmin berhasil mengeraskan suaranya hingga terdengar Lantang, "Aku bukan bonekamu yang bisa kau perintah-perintah semaumu!"

"Boneka katamu?," Kyuhyun melangkah maju dan otomatis Sungmin melangkah mundur, "Kau pakai baju itu atau aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga di lantai. Supaya kau tahu bagaimana aku memperlakukan bonekaku!"

Jantung Sungmin berdetak sekejap merasa takut akan ancaman Kyuhyun. Apakah Kyuhyun akan melaksanakan ancamannya? Tetapi melihat mata yang menyala karena marah itu, Sungmin tiba-tiba sadar bahwa Kyuhyun tidak main-main. Lelaki ini menyimpan iblis di dalam dirinya, dan ketika iblis itu keluar, Kyuhyun tidak akan segan segan berbuat kejam.

Salah sendiri kau menantang Iblis ini, Sungmin! Sungmin mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Sungmin, kenakan gaun ini atau aku akan benar-benar membuatmu menyesal," Kyuhyun mulai mendesis marah. Tangannya meraih gaun hijau itu dan melemparnya dengan sembarangan ke arah Sungmin yang langsung menangkapnya dan memegang gaun itu dengan hati-hati.

Kyuhyun memperlakukan gaun semahal dan seindah ini layaknya memperlakukan kain lap. Lelaki iblis ini memang tidak paham keindahan! Tanpa sadar kebencian Sungmin meluap lagi kepada Kyuhyun, dorongan untuk menantang Kyuhyun amatlah besar.

Meskipun sisi lain dirinya berteriak untuk tidak menantang Kyuhyun lebih jauh lagi. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadap-hadapan, udara di antara mereka sangatlah tegang. Senyap dan tanpa suara, hanya dua mata yang saling menatap dan saling menantang.

"Pakai gaun itu, Sungmin," kali ini Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat, seolah tak sabar.

Sungmin langsung mundur selangkah lagi, menjauhi Kyuhyun, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia mulai merasa takut,

"Baiklah, aku akan memakainya, kau keluar dulu dari sini!', teriaknya marah karena dipaksa menyerah, air mata hampir menetes dari matanya.

Tetapi Kyuhyun bergeming, lelaki itu menggertakkan gerahamnya menahan marah, "Aku tidak akan pergi. Kesempatanmu sudah habis, tadi aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk ikut pesta dan memakai gaun bagus. Sekarang cepat pakai gaun itu," Kyuhyun tidak menaikkan suara sama sekali, tapi kemarahan di dalam suaranya menjalar ke udara dan memaksa Sungmin melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Dengan menahan air mata, dan menahan malu, Sungmin melepas pakaiannya di depan tatapan Kyuhyun yang berdiri kaku menatapnya, kemudian mengenakan gaun itu. Gaun itu luar biasa bagusnya, meluncur pelan membungkus tubuhnya dan terasa sangat pas.

Sejenak Sungmin melupakan perasaan frustrasi atas pemaksaan Kyuhyun dan larut dalam keterpesonaan atas keindahan gaun itu di tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin sejenak dalam balutan gaun indah itu. Sungmin tampak seperti dewi hutan yang diturunkan dari khayangan, luar biasa cantiknya.

"Bagus," geram Kyuhyun, lalu dengan gerakan cepat meraih gaun itu dan merobeknya dari tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin terpana ketika Kyuhyun merobek gaun itu di bagian dada.

Gaun seindah dan sebagus itu rusak sudah, dengan robekan kain dan benang yang berjuluran, dan kristal-kristalnya jatuh bertebaran dengan suara dentingan pelan di lantai. Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca, tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan sekejam itu, merobek sebuah gaun yang sedemikian indahnya demi memamerkan arogansi dan kekuasaannya. Sungguh lelaki yang kejam!

"Kenapa kau tampak ingin menangis?," Kau tidak mau memakai gaun ini bukan?," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin tajam, "Maka kukabulkan permintaanmu"

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun meraih Sungmin, mencengkeram punggung Sungmin merapat ke arahnya. Sungmin mencoba meronta tapi tak berdaya.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus berfikir ulang kalau mau menantangku. Aku bukan orang baik dan aku tidak segan segan berbuat kejam," Bibir Kyuhyun terasa dekat dengan bibir Sungmin, dan napas lelaki itu sedikit terengah.

Kepala Kyuhyun menunduk dan sejenak Sungmin merasa pasti bahwa Kyuhyun hendak menciumnya. Tetapi entah kenapa leher lelaki itu menjadi kaku dan mengurungkan niatnya. Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin menjauh. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu,

"Theo!," suara Kyuhyun sedikit keras ketika memanggil perias wajah yang gemulai itu.

Pintu terbuka, dan Theo terburu-buru masuk. Lelaki itu terkesiap mendapati kondisi Sungmin yang penuh airmata dengan baju itu – baju eksklusif rancangan desainer terkenal, satu-satunya di dunia, yang sangat mahal dan pasti membuat iri semua perempuan itu – sekarang menjuntai sobek di dada Sungmin dengan kondisi menyedihkan dan tak karuan. Riasan mahal masterpiece untuk wajah Sungmin juga tak karuan karena bekas air mata di wajah Sungmin.

"Bereskan dia," Kyuhyun tidak menatap Sungmin lagi, lelaki itu langsung keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan marah.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

"Kau benar-benar nekat menantang tuan Kyuhyun seperti itu", Theo bergumam setengah menggerutu. Dari tadi lelaki gemulai itu memang sibuk menggerutu karena harus memulai dari awal mendandani Sungmin. Apalagi ketika tatapannya terarah pada gaun hijau Sungmin yang sekarang teronggok seperti sampah di lantai, Theo akan mendesah secara dramatis, lalu menggerutu lagi dengan kata-kata tidak jelas.

Untunglah Theo membawa gaun cadangan. Gaun itu cukup bagus meskipun tidak semewah dan seindah gaun hijau yang sudah dirobek oleh Kyuhyun. Warnanya merah marun dan berpotongan sederhana, membungkus tubuh Sungmin dengan sempurna.

"Nah sudah selesai", Theo meletakkan kuas bibir di meja dan menatap bayangan Sungmin di cermin, "Lumayan cantik, meskipun tidak semewah tadi."

Sungmin tanpa dapat ditahan melirik ke gaun hijau di lantai itu dan menghembuskan napas sedih. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dibalik kekecewaannya ada kepuasan karena setidaknya dia bisa menunjukkan kalau dia bisa melawan Kyuhyun.

Betapa mengerikannya lelaki itu kalau marah, Sungmin mengernyit. Sejak usahanya yang terakhir kali untuk melarikan diri, penjagaan atas dirinya diperketat. Ada dua orang laki-laki berjas hitam dan berbadan kekar yang berjaga di depan pintunya.

Malam ini adalah pertama kalinya Sungmin diberi kelonggaran, untuk turun, keluar dari kamar ini. Kalau Sungmin cukup waspada, mungkin dia bisa melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Nah, pakai sepatu ini", Theo meletakkan sepatu emas yang cantik di karpet, "Lalu aku akan mengantarmu turun, Tuan Kyuhyun menunggu di bawah, karena pesta sudah dimulai".

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Ketika Sungmin menuruni tangga, seketika itu juga hatinya terasa kecut. Semua orang yang hadir di pesta ini berpakaian spektakuler, semuanya pasti gaun rancangan terbaru dari desainer terkenal.

Para laki-laki berjas tampak berkumpul dan mengobrol di satu sudut dekat perapian, dan para perempuan tampak berkelompok dengan sahabat-sahabatnya menyebar di semua sisi ballroom itu.

Sebuah meja sajian besar di sudut menyajikan berbagai jenis makanan mewah. Bartender di satu sudut sibuk melayani permintaan tamu dan para pelayan berpakaian hitam putih hilir mudik, menawarkan nampan-nampan hidangan dan sampanye yang mengalir tak ada habisnya.

Ketika Sungmin menuruni tangga, semua pandangan tertuju padanya, hingga Sungmin merasakan tangannya berkeringat. Sungmin mencari-cari Kyuhyun, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya tidak ada.

Dengan gugup, merasa terasing di keramaian, Sungmin berdiri diam, di sudut dekat jendela, memilih untuk mengamati daripada membaur. Dia mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa di setiap akses pintu keluar, semuanya berdiri dua atau tiga orang pengawal Kyuhyun dengan jas hitam yang serupa dan tampak selalu waspada. Sungmin harus melewati mereka kalau ingin keluar dari tempat ini.

"Itu kekasih Kyuhyun yang terbaru?", sebuah suara sinis terdengar, rupanya pemilik suara sengaja supaya Sungmin mendengarnya.

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati segerombolan perempuan perempuan cantik tengah berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan benci. Salah seorang perempuan, yang paling cantik dengan gaun hitamnya yang sangat seksi terang-terangan mengamati Sungmin dengan pandangan meremehkan dari atas ke bawah,

"Aku mendengar Kyuhyun mengajaknya tinggal bersama bayangkan! Tidak ada satupun perempuan yang pernah diajak Kyuhyun tinggal bersama... Kupikir dia perempuan yang sangat cantik! Ternyata dia biasa saja, mungkin Kyuhyun sedang mabuk saat membawanya tinggal bersama"

"Aku pikir juga begitu", perempuan di kelompok itu, yang bergaun merah muda menyahut dengan suara yang tak kalah sinis "Mengingat sejarah kekasih-kekasih Kyuhyun selalu luar biasa cantiknya... Tapi lihat dia, dia tampak tak cocok berada di sini, dia pasti bukan perempuan berkelas!"

"Gaunnya gaun lama, rancangan keluaran bulan lalu, dia pasti gadis miskin", suara perempuan lain berambut kemerahan dengan gaun biru muda, berbisik jahat, ikut memanaskan suasana, "Dia mempermalukan Kyuhyun dengan penampilannya"

"Dia tak pantas bersanding dengan Kyuhyun, berani bertaruh, sebentar lagi Kyuhyun pasti muak dan mencampakkannya", perempuan seksi berbaju hitam itu mengibaskan rambutnya angkuh, "Begitu melihatku, Kyuhyun pasti akan menyukaiku dan

membuangnya"

Pipi Sungmin memerah mendengar hinaan-hinaan yang dilemparkan terang-terangan kepadanya, 'Sabar Sungmin', desisnya dalam hati. Perempuan-perempuan jalang itu terbiasa hidup kaya sehingga kadang tak punya sopan santun.

"Menungguku, sayang?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar dekat sekali di belakang Sungmin hingga ia terlonjak kaget. Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri santai, sedikit bersandar di jendela di dekatnya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah lama berdiri di sana, dia pasti mendengar jelas semua hinaan-hinaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya tadi. Pipi Sungmin makin merona, merasa malu sekaligus terhina.

Kyuhyun mendekat, dan perempuan-perempuan di gerombolan itu tampak terkesiap dengan ketampanannya. Lelaki itu memang tampan, Sungmin menggumam dalam hati. Merasa kesal karena mau tak mau dia harus mengakui kebenaran yang terpampang di depannya.

Dengan rambut coklat yang sedikit acak-acakan, mata coklat muda yang dalam tapi tajam, bibir tipis yang melengkung jantan, dan tulang pipi tinggi yang membentuk sudut wajahnya sedemikian rupa, diimbangi dengan jas hitam legam yang membungkus tubuh ramping berototnya dengan pas, membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat tampan dengan nuansa jahat yang mempesona.

Kyuhyun tampaknya tahu sedang diperhatikan dengan terkesima oleh gerombolan perempuan-perempuan muda itu, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menatap mereka. Matanya terpaku menatap Sungmin, dan senyum miring muncul di bibirnya,

"Kau cantik sekali sayang", Kyuhyun meraih Sungmin, merangkul pinggang Sungmin dengan lembut, lalu mengecup hidung Sungmin mesra, "Dari semua perempuan di ruangan ini, kau yang paling cantik. Yang lainnya hanya sampah", Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lantang, yang terdengar langsung oleh gerombolan perempuan itu. Suara terkesiap terdengar dari sana, dan ketika Sungmin menoleh, perempuanperempuan itu tampak berdiri dengan wajah merah padam, malu luar biasa atas hinaan Kyuhyun. Lalu dengan berbagai alasan, mereka membubarkan diri dan berpindah tempat.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, melihat tingkah mereka. Lalu menunduk dan menatap Sungmin, senyumnya langsung hilang,

"Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri -dan jangan mencoba meminta tolong pada siapapun di sini, mereka tidak akan bisa menolongmu, dan kalau sampai aku tahu kau melakukannya, kau akan dihukum", bisiknya dingin. Sikapnya berubah kaku dan dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin, dan tanpa kata-kata lagi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sugmin termangu, masih terpesona oleh pertunjukan sandiwara kasih sayang yang diperagakan Kyuhyun tadi. Apakah lelaki itu sengaja melakukannya untuk membelanya dari gerombolan perempuan-perempuan jahat itu?

"Sungguh kekasih yang baik", sebuah suara lembut terdengar di belakangnya. Sungmin menoleh dan berhadapan dengan perempuan cantik berbaju putih yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Mungkin perempuan inilah satu-satunya tamu pesta ini yang mau menyapanya.

"Siapa?", Sungmin mengernyit ketika menyadari komentar perempuan itu barusan, Perempuan itu tertawa kecil, bahkan tawanya pun terdengar merdu, Sungmin membatin dalam hatinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kekasihmu", Perempuan itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah kepergian Kyuhyun, "Dia membelamu dengan gagah berani dihadapan perempuan-perempuan menjengkelkan itu..ups", perempuan itu menutup bibirnya dengan jemarinya yang lentik, "Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya, tapi mereka memang menjengkelkan bukan? Kalau bukan karena suamiku, aku tidak akan mau menghadiri pesta ini dan berbaur dengan mereka", perempuan itu tertawa lagi.

Dia perempuan yang bahagia, Sungmin membatin dalam hati. Perempuan cantik yang bahagia, ralat Sungmin. Dengan gaun putih keemasannya yang indah, tatanan rambut sempurna, make up sederhana, dan tatapan matanya yang berbinarbinar penuh cinta.

Perempuan di depannya ini tampak memancarkan kebahagiaan. Suaminya pasti sangat mencintainya, Sungmin mengambil kesimpulan dalam hati.

"Ah ya maaf, aku mengoceh ke sana kemari, tetapi lupa memperkenalkan diri", perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum, "Aku Ryeowook" Senyum ramah perempuan itu menular, Sungmin membalas uluran tangan Ryeowook dan ikut tersenyum lebar,

"Sungmin", gumamnya memperkenalkan dirinya, "Terima kasih sudah mau menyapaku" Ryeowook tersenyum lagi, dan menatap ke arah gerombolan perempuan perempuan tadi yang sekarang sudah saling berpencar dan asyik bergosip satu sama lain,

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, mereka hanya iri padamu" Sungmin mengernyit,

"Iri padaku? Kenapa?"

"Ah kau pasti tak pernah mendengar dunia luar", Ryeowook tertawa lagi, "Gosip menyebar dengan cepat di dunia elit ini. Kau adalah perempuan yang paling hangat dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini"

"Kenapa?", Sungmin menatap Ryeowook penuh ingin tahu.

"Karena Cho Kyuhyun, Pria paling dingin di sini, mengajakmu tinggal bersamanya di rumahnya", Ryeowook mengedikkan dagunya, "Meskipun memiliki banyak kekasih, Kyuhyun dikenal berprinsip mensterilkan rumahnya dari kehadiran perempuan. Tidak pernah ada satu perempuanpun -selain pelayan -yang bisa tinggal di rumah ini. Bahkan katanya, kekasih-kekasihnya yang dulu belum pernah ada yang menginap di rumah ini, Kyuhyun lebih memilih menemui kekasih-kekasihnya di hotel miliknya", Ryeowook menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum, "Kaulah satu-satunya perempuan yang diajaknya tinggal dirumahnya, dan bahkan tak keluar-keluar sampai sekarang. Mereka semua merasa iri, karena apa yang kau alami adalah impian mereka semua, tinggal bersama dengan bujangan paling diminati di sini"

Sungmin tercenung. Mereka semua tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Sungmin bukan kekasih Kyuhyun, dia tinggal di rumah ini bukan sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun, tetapi lebih seperti tawanan. Dia disekap dan dilecehkan semau Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau juga salah satu dari mereka? Mengagumi ketampanan Kyuhyun?" Spontan Ryeowook tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Tidak, menurutku suamiku yang paling tampan di dunia ini. Aku tidak sempat mengagumi lelaki lain", Ryeowook tersenyum dan matanya berbinar penuh cinta ketika membayangkan suaminya.

Sungmin memalingkan muka, tiba-tiba merasa sedih menyadari betapa beruntungnya Ryeowook dibandingkan dirinya. Perempuan itu tampak begitu bahagia dan tanpa beban, sedang dirinya, bahkan dia tidak tahu akan dijadikan apa dirinya oleh Kyuhyun.

Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca ketika membayangkan kegagalan rencananya untuk melukai Kyuhyun yang malah membuatnya terjebak dalam cengkeraman lelaki iblis itu.

Ryeowook memperhatikan raut kesedihan di wajah Sungmin, dan dahinya berkerut,

"Kenapa Sungmin? Kau sakit?"

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook lagi, perempuan ini baik hati, mungkin saja Ryeowook bisa menolongnya...

"Tolong aku...", Sungmin berbisik lemah, takut suaranya ketahuan, oleh Kyuhyun ataupun para pengawalnya yang bertebaran di mana-mana, "Tolong aku keluar dari sini"

Ryeowook mengernyit, jelas-jelas merasa kaget mendengar permintaan Sungmin, matanya menatap penuh tanda tanya,

"Apa Sungmin? Tapi... Bukankah.."

"Disini kau rupanya, aku mencarimu kemana-mana sayang", suara yang dalam itu mengalihkan perhatian Ryeowook dari Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh dan terpesona menatap Lelaki yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Ryeowook dengan posesif. Lelaki itu luar biasa tampan, dengan rambut hitam gelap dan mata hitam legam. Ryeowook rupanya tidak main-main ketika mengatakan bahwa suaminya luar biasa tampan. Sungmin pun, kalau memiliki suami setampan itu, pasti tidak akan mau melirik lelaki lain.

"Yesung", Ryeowook bergumam lembut, pipinya memerah, tampak malu-malu atas kemesraan terang-terangan yang dilakukan Yesung. berkesimpulan dalam hati. Lelaki itu menatap Ryeowook seolaholah akan melahapnya.

"Kita harus segera pulang. Mari kita berpamitan dulu pada tuan rumah"

"Tapi Yesung, kita baru sebentar di sini... Apakah sopan kalau..."

"Ssshh", Yesung menghentikan protes Ryeowook dan menyentuh bibir Ryeowook dengan jemarinya lembut, "Aku lebih ingin berada di rumah, bersama isteriku", gumamnya penuh arti.

Siapapun mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Yesung. Bukan hanya Ryeowook, pipi Sungmin pun memerah mendengar nada kepemilikan penuh gairah Yesung kepada isterinya. Ryeowook menyentuh lengan Yesung lembut, mengalihkan perhatian Yesung yang tampaknya tidak bisa lepas dari isterinya kepada Sungmin,

"Ini, kenalkan, Sungmin", gumam Ryeowook lembut. Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan, dan Yesung menjabat tangannya, lalu menatapnya dengan tajam.

Membuat Sungmin merasa nyalinya sedikit menciut di bawah hujaman tatapan tajam dari mata hotam legam itu.

"Sungmin yang itu?", ada tanya dalam suara Yesung, Ryeowook menyentuh lengan Yesung lagi, mengingatkannya, lalu menatap Sungmin penuh permintaan maaf,

"Gosip cepat menyebar, bahkan di kalangan laki-laki", gumamnya pada Sungmin, meminta pengertian.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ada sedikit kekecewaan terbersit di hatinya. Yesung sepertinya rekan bisnis Kyuhyun. Kalau begitu, pupus sudah harapannya meminta bantuan kepada Ryeowook.

"Ayo sayang, kita berpamitan", Yesung mengangguk pada Sungmin, lalu menarik pinggang isterinya untuk mengikutinya.

"Tunggu sebentar", Ryeowook mengeluarkan kartu emas kecil dari tasnya, "ini kartu namaku", digenggamkannya kartu nama itu di jemari Sungmin, "Hubungi aku kapan saja kau mau. Aku pikir kita bisa bersahabat"

Dan kemudian, pasangan sempurna itu menjauh dan tenggelam di keramaian pesta. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri terpaku di sana, menggenggam kartu nama itu erat-erat seolah hanya itulah tiket penyelamatannya.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

"Dia meminta tolong kepadaku", Ryeowook mengernyit sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dada Yesung. Lelaki itu masih berbaring santai dengan mata terpejam, menikmati saat-saat tenang setelah percintaan mereka yang panas, Mata Yesung terbuka, menatap Ryeowook penuh ingin tahu,

"Siapa sayang?"

"Sungmin, kekasih Kyuhyun"

Yesung tercenung, lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Kurasa kita tidak usah ikut campur dalam urusan Kyuhyun Raveno. Dia rekan bisnis yang luar biasa, dan aku senang perusahaanku menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaannya, Tetapi dari segi pribadi...", Yesung mengusap-usapkan jemarinya di punggung telanjang Ryeowook, "Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya"

"Kenapa?", Ryeowook menatap Yesung ingin tahu, "Yah... Kyuhyun terkenal sangat...kejam. Dia berpenampilan dingin dan kaku, tetapi ketika terusik, dia tak punya ampun. Kadang-kadang aku sedikit tak simpati atas sikap tak berbelas-kasihannya"

"Kalau begitu aku semakin mencemaskan Sungmin", Ryeowook mengingat permohonan Sungmin tadi kepadanya, "Dia minta tolong kepadaku untuk membantunya melepaskan diri dari rumah itu. Pandangannya begitu tersiksa, apakah mungkin Kyuhyun menyanderanya di rumah itu dengan paksa?"

"Mungkin saja", Yesung mengecup dahi Ryeowook lembut, "Tetapi seperti kataku tadi, itu bukan urusan kita"

"Setidaknya maukah kau mencoba berbicara dengan Kyuhyun? Kau ada pertemuan besok pagi dengannya kan?", Ryeowook menatap Yesung penuh permohonan. Ada kecemasan di suaranya, apalagi ketika mengingat betapa Sungmin tampak sangat tersiksa ketika memohon kepadanya tadi.

Yesung terkekeh, lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya menindih tubuh Ryeowook, "Baiklah tuan puteri, akan kucoba", didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook, menggoda bibir Ryeowook dengan usapan bibirnya yang panas, "Sekarang bisakah kita menghentikan pembicaraan kita tentang orang lain dan bercinta lagi?"

Ryeowook tidak menolak, bercinta dengan Yesung selalu menjadi kegiatan yang luar biasa menyenangkan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Chapter 6

BAB 6

Kopi sudah dihidangkan, pertanda meeting santai itu sudah usai. Beberapa lelaki memilih keluar untuk merokok, sedang Yesung duduk diam di ujung sofa, mengamati Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mempelajari berkas-berkas di tangannya.

Kyuhyun bukanlah lelaki yang bisa membaur, lelaki ini penyendiri, dan wataknya yang terkenal membuat orangorang segan mendekatinya. Yesung tidak akrab dengan Kyuhyun, mereka hanya berbicara tentang bisnis. Dan apabila menyangkut bisnis, Kyuhyun cukup kooperatif. Kerja sama mereka telah membuahkan banyak keuntungan bagi perusahaan masing-masing.

Yesung ragu untuk menanyakan perihal Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun. Rasanya terlalu aneh untuk membahas masalah itu di sini. Tetapi isterinya – Ryeowook yang cantik – telah berhasil membuatnya berjanji untuk melakukannya.

Yesung berdehem, menarik perhatian Kyuhyun dari berkasberkas yang ditelusurinya dengan serius,

"Kami, aku dan isteriku bertemu dengan kekasihmu semalam"

Kepala Kyuhyun langsung terangkat seperti disentakkan, ia menatap Yesung dengan waspada,

"Oh ya?," nada suaranya santai, tetapi ketegangan dalam suara Kyuhyun tidak bisa menipu Yesung, ada sesuatu di sini, batin Yesung dalam hatinya, ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan Kyuhyun…

"Yah, dia berkenalan dengan isteriku kemarin, dan berbicara panjang lebar dengannya," Yesung berusaha memancing Kyuhyun dan sepertinya pancingannya kena karena mata Kyuhyun menyipit dan menatapnya curiga.

"Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada isterimu?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun lurus-lurus,

"Dia meminta tolong kepada isteriku untuk diselamatkan, supaya dia bisa keluar dari rumahmu" Bibir Kyuhyun mengetat membentuk garis tipis, lalu dia segera

berdiri,

"Bilang pada isterimu untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. Perempuan itu milikku, dan siapapun tidak akan bisa melepaskannya dari rumahku, kecuali atas seizinku," Kyuhyun menatap Yesung lurus, menimbang-nimbang, "Aku menghormatimu Yesung, kau adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang aku hormati dan aku tidak ingin hubungan saling menghargai ini rusak. Maaf aku permisi dulu karena ada janji pertemuan dengan pihak lain setelah ini"

Setelah mengangguk kaku, Kyuhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan meeting besar itu. Yesung duduk diam dan menyesap kopinya, matanya masih menatap pintu di mana Kyuhyun menghilang di baliknya.

Tingkah Kyuhyun mengingatkannya pada dirinya dulu. Senyum muncul di bibir Yesung. Kyuhyun mungkin akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya, kalau dia tidak hati hati kepada Sungmin

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar, Sungmin tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun-lah yang masuk. Lelaki itu telah sepenuhnya mengabaikannya akhir-akhir ini. Sungmin bahkan hampir tidak pernah melihat lelaki itu, kecuali dari pemandangan ketika Kyuhyun memasuki mobilnya di teras bawah yang kelihatan dari jendela lantai dua tempat Sungmin dikurung.

Dan seperti biasanya, lelaki itu tampak marah. Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa lelaki itu tidak pernah sedikitpun tampak ceria dan tersenyum? Kalaupun tersenyum, senyumnya hanyalah senyum jahat dan sinis.

Apakah lelaki itu tidak pernah merasakan bahagia sedikitpun di dalam hatinya? Tanpa basa basi, Kyuhyun melempar jasnya ke kursi dan melonggarkan dasinya, lalu menatap Sungmin tajam,

"Apa yang kau katakan kepada Isteri Yesung?" Sungmin langsung mengkerut takut. Ryeowook mungkin telah menyampaikan permintaan tolongnya kepada Yesung, dan Yesung mengatakannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Ketika rasa ketakutan menggelayutinya, Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengembalikan keberaniannya. Diingatnya wajah ayah dan ibunya yang bahagia, lalu tergantikan dengan wajah pucat mereka yang terbaring di peti mati. Kebencian dan kemarahan adalah senjatanya untuk menghadapi Kyuhyun,

"Aku memang meminta tolong kepada Ryeowook untuk menyelamatkanku," Sungmin mengangkat dagunya angkuh, menantang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeram marah, matanya menyala, "Coba saja kalau kau berani. Minta Ryeowook untuk membebaskanmu, dan kalau perempuan itu berani melakukan sesuatu, aku akan melenyapkan nyawanya,"

Kyuhyun mendesis geram, "Dan aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku Sungmin, kebebasanmu akan diganti dengan nyawa orang-orang yang lengah atau orang-orang yang mencoba menyelamatkanmu"

Wajah Sungmin memucat. Apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar akan melukai Ryeowook? Diingatnya senyum lembut di wajah cantik Ryeowook dan kebaikan hati perempuan itu. Ah ya Tuhan, Ryeowook adalah satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk melepaskan diri. Tetapi jika gantinya Kyuhyun akan melukai Ryeowook, maka Sungmin tidak punya kesempatan apa-apa lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak melepaskanku? Aku muak menjadi tawananmu"

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, mengamati Sungmin dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, "Terlalu mudah jika aku melepaskanmu, kau pasti akan mencari cara untuk membalaskan dendammu lagi… dan terlalu mudah pula kalau aku membunuhmu, tubuhmu terlalu nikmat untuk mati sia-sia…," Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat, dan otomatis Sungmin langsung melangkah mundur.

"Jangan… jangan mendekat!," Sungmin tanpa sadar mencengkeram dadanya dengan gerakan melindungi diri. Kyuhyun sudah pernah memaksakan kehendak kepadanya, memar di tangannya masih terasa nyeri, bekas ikatan dasi yang kejam di pergelangannya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihat gerakan Sungmin itu, "Kau tahu kau tidak bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memaksamu. Apakah kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman bercinta kita kemarin?," dengan tenang lelaki itu melemparkan dasinya yang sudah dilonggarkan ke lantai, lalu melepas kancing kemejanya, satu demi satu. Sungmin menatap pemandangan di depannya itu dengan panik,

"Kau… kau mau apa?"

"Menurutmu?." Kyuhyun melemparkan kemejanya dan berdiri dengan dada telanjang di depan Sungmin. Tubuh lelaki itu luar biasa indah, ramping tapi kuat dengan otot-ototnya yang menyembul, terlihat begitu keras.

"Aku mau mandi," Kyuhyun tampak geli melihat keterkejutan Sungmin, "Dan kau ikut denganku"

Wajah Sungmin memucat dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah. "Apa-apaan? Kenapa kau mandi disini? Kau… kau kan punya kamar mandi sendiri di kamarmu… ini… ini adalah…"

"Ini adalah kamar kekasihku," Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimat Sungmin dengan tenang, "Ya. Kau kekasihku Sungmin, kau harus terima itu. Kau ada di sini untuk memuaskan nafsuku"

"Kurang ajar!," Sungmin menyembur marah, dan didorong akan rasa tersinggungnya atas hinaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin maju dan mencoba mencakar wajah Kyuhyun.

Tetapi Kyuhyun cukup gesit, digenggamnya lengan Sungmin, dan dengan gerakan cepat di telikungnya tangan Sungmin di belakang punggungnya, "Tidak semudah itu Sungmin, ingat itu, aku laki-laki yang cukup kuat, kalau kau bersikap baik, aku akan bersikap baik kepadamu, tetapi kalau kau menantangku, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu," Dengan satu tangan masih menelikung Sungmin,

Lelaki itu meraih dagu Sungmin dan memaksa mengecup bibirnya dengan panas, "Ketika aku bilang kau harus mandi denganku, maka kau akan melakukannya" Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin masuk ke kamar mandi dengan nuansa marmer putih itu.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Kyuhyun merasa dirinya hampir gila. Dia tidak berhubungan seks dengan wanita manapun akhir-akhir ini. Karena dia tidak tertarik. Gairahnya terpusat kepada Sungmin, perempuan ini membuatnya ingin menundukkannya, menaklukkannya, dan mendominasinya dengan posesif. Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin tunduk di kakinya, memujanya seperti yang dilakukan banyak orang kepadanya.

Well itu mungkin butuh waktu lama, Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat ekspresi Sungmin. Perempuan ini harus selalu dipaksa, harus selalu diikat, dan Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak suka menyakiti perempuan yang akan ditidurinya.

Bukti gairahnya terlihat jelas, dan Sungmin menolak untuk melihatnya, Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke pancuran, membiarkan air hangat membasahi mereka berdua. Ketika Sungmin sekali lagi mencoba memberontak, Kyuhyun mencengkeram kedua tangannya erat-erat ke dinding dan merapatkan tubuhnya, menempelkan bukti gairahnya ke pusat tubuh Sungmin, membuat muka Sungmin merah padam,

"Hati-hati Sungmin, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, aku hanya ingin mandi"

Sungmin mengerjap, "Mandi?"

Ada sinar geli di mata Kyuhyun, "Ya, mandi, kau pikir aku mau apa?"

Pipi Sungmin makin memerah, apalagi ketika matanya tersapu pada kejantanan Kyuhyun yang mengeras, terlihat jelas laki-laki itu sudah amat sangat terangsang.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah tatapan Sungmin dan tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin mandi, tetapi sepertinya kau lebih tertarik ke yang lain".

Sungmin menatap marah ke mata Kyuhyun, tetapi lelaki itu hanya terkekeh, "Terserah kau, kau mandi di sini bersamaku. Atau kalau kau lebih memilih menantangku, kita bisa berakhir dengan hubungan seks yang hebat di kamar mandi. Sekarang tolong gosok punggungku dengan sabun," Kyuhyun melepaskan Sungminnya, terkekeh lagi ketika Sungmin langsung memalingkan mukanya, tak mau melihat.

"Ayo, gosok punggungku," Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan pundak dan bahunya diterpa air hangat dari shower, yang mengalir menuruni punggung berototnya dan turun ke pantatnya yang kencang…

Sungmin terpana dan mengerjapkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa matanya terpaku pada keindahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang berotot dan keras. Ramping tapi jantan, dan semua begitu proposional pada tempatnya, seolah Tuhan menciptakan laki-laki ini sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan menangkap basah Sungmin yang sedang mengamati tubuhnya. Tatapan sensualnya memancar, panas, dan bergairah. Tetapi kemudian dia mendapati mata Sungmin yang berputar ke seluruh penjuru kamar mandi. Perempuan ini masih belum menyerah dalam usahanya untuk melukai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berani bertaruh bahwa Sungmin sedang mencari-cari senjata, sesuatu – mungkin untuk dipukulkan ke kepala Kyuhyun yang sedang lengah,

"Sungmin," suara Kyuhyun terdengar rendah dan mengancam, meskipun sebenarnya lelaki itu sangat menikmati mengucapkan nama Sungmin lambat-lambat di mulutnya,

"Kalau kau tidak melakukan perintahku dan sibuk mencari cara untuk melakukan – entah rencana apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu yang cantik itu, maka mungkin saja aku akan berubah pikiran dan langsung menyetubuhimu saja"

Sungmin terlonjak, dan langsung meraih sabun cair, lalu mengusapkannya ke punggung Kyuhyun yang keras dan berotot itu. Sentuhan itu membuat keduanya sama-sama terkesiap. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa menahan erangannya, kejantanannya sudah begitu keras. Seperti batu di bawah sana hingga terasa menyakitkan, memprotes untuk

dipuaskan.

Sentuhan tangan lembut Sungmin di punggungnya semakin memperburuk keadaan, membuatnya terangsang sampai di tingkat dia tak dapat menanggungnya.

Sungmin mengernyit mendengar suara erangan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, hanya bisa melihat rambut belakang Kyuhyun yang kecoklatan dan sekarang basah, menempel di tengkuknya.

"Kenapa?," Sungmin bertanya, pada akhirnya ketika Kyuhyun mengerang lagi. Jemarinya menggosok lembut bahu dan punggung Kyuhyun yang sekarang licin karena sabun. Guyuran air hangat membasahi mereka berdua, membuat kaca-kaca kamar mandi itu berembun karena uapnya.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya. "Tidak apa-apa," suaranya berupa erangan yang dalam, mencoba menahan dirinya ketika tangan lembut Sungmin yang berlumuran sabun itu menyentuh pinggangnya. Dia ingin merenggut tangan Sungmin itu, menyentuhkan ke kejantanannya yang sangat menginginkannya, dan kemudian memuaskan dirinya di dalam tubuh Sungmin.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Kyuhyun ingin membuat Sungmin menyerah dengan sukarela. Dua percintaan mereka yang terakhir tidak dilakukan dengan sukarela. Meskipun pada akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa membuat Sungmin merasakan kenikmatan. Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah memaksa perempuan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Para perempuanlah yang berebut untuk dipeluk olehnya. Dan itu harus terjadi pada Sungmin. Sungmin-lah yang harus menyerah dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya nanti ketika Sungmin pada akhirnya menyerah ke dalam pelukannya dan memohon kepadanya.

Kyuhyun melirik kepada Sungmin, dan …. Astaga ! Demi para dewa yang ada di semesta alam ini…. Sungmin masih memakai pakaian lengkap, dan yang membuat semuanya lebih buruk, pakaian Sungmin adalah rok panjang tipis berwarna putih. Dan ketika baju itu basah kuyup, malahan membuat tubuh Sungmin begitu seksi, tercermin samar samar di balik pakaian putih yang membuatnya tampak misterius.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak tahan lagi bermain-main seperti ini. Ada di dekat Sungmin, telanjang, dan siap seperti ini membuatnya merasa hampir gila. Perempuan ini harus menyerah padanya.

Harus!

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Kyuhyun memasang jasnya dan menoleh pada Changmin yang berdiri menungguinya di dekat pintu.

"Bagaimana dengan kasus terakhir itu? Sudah kau bereskan?"

Changmin mengangkat bahunya, "Tuan Jay memendam kemarahan kepada tuan. Apalagi karena tindakan tuan sudah menggilas habis seluruh perencanaan proyeknya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, membayangkan muka Jay saat ini pasti sedang merah padam karena marah.

"Dia selalu marah kepadaku, sejak awal. Tetapi sampai sekarang dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa kepadaku. Dia tahu dia akan mati kalau sekali saja dia mencoba membunuhku, lalu gagal."

"Bagaimana kalau dia mencoba dan berhasil?," Changmin menyela dengan cepat, "Tuan Jay sangat licik dan bertangan kotor. Dia menggunakan banyak orang untuk mencapai tujuannya, kita tidak boleh meremehkannya dan harus selalu berhati-hati." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata serius. "Seharusnya tuan menyuruh saya untuk membereskan orang itu dari dulu, supaya dia tidak berani berbuat macam-macam"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak peduli,

"Dia tidak akan berani, dan kalaupun dia berani melakukan apapun… aku sendiri yang akan menghabisinya"

Jay adalah salah satu musuh bisnis Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu bersikap munafik karena di depan Kyuhyun dia selalu bersikap baik dan bersahabat. Tetapi Kyuhyun tahu kalau lelaki itu menyimpan kebencian yang amat mendalam kepadanya karena bisnisnya semakin terpuruk akibat gilasan ekspansi yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sadar dia memang tidak boleh meremehkan Jay, karena Jay punya teman teman penting di balik bisnis kotornya. Berdasarkan penyelidikan yang dilakukan anak buahnya, lelaki itu berhubungan dengan sindikat senjata gelap dan kelompok-kelompok bawah tanah. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Jay pada akhirnya akan menyewa salah seorang dari mereka untuk membunuhnya. Kyuhyun, meskipun dibekali dengan kemampuan bela diri dan sangat ahli dalam berbagai jenis senjata serta dikelilingi oleh pasukan pengawalnya yang kompeten, harus selalu waspada.

Suatu saat, ketika Jay sudah terasa sangat mengganggu seperti hama penyakit yang harus dibasmi, Kyuhyun sendiri yang akan membereskannya. Tetapi tidak sekarang, mungkin reputasi Kyuhyun yang kejam membuat Jay sangat berhati-hati dalam bertindak, Kyuhyun ingin melihat sejauh mana gerakan Jay, baru setelah itu dia memutuskan akan dibagaimanakan sampah itu.

Nanti. Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati, Sekarang dia harus makan malam dengan perempuannya. Setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya dan mengedikkan bahunya kepada Changmin,

"Dia sudah siap?"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Theo sudah menyiapkannya dari satu jam yang lalu," Changmin membungkukkan badannya, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Ketika didandani oleh Theo, Sungmin sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan pemberontakan sekecil apapun. Dia bahkan tadi tidak bertanya apapun ketika Changmin mengantar Theo ke kamarnya dan laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mendandaninya,

"Sepertinya kau berubah menjadi pendiam, kau tidak ingin tahu mengapa kau di dandani?," Theo bertanya setelah dia selesai mengoleskan eye shadow warna keemasan di kelopak mata Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mampu menjawab. Ingatan akan kejadian di kamar mandi tadi membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Oh ya, sesuai janjinya, Kyuhyun hanya mandi. Setelah Sungmin selesai menyabuni punggungnya, Kyuhyun meneruskan mandi dan kemudian dengan tatapan lancang, menawarkan diri untuk memandikan Sungmin – yang tentu saja langsung ditolaknya mentah-mentah dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang menyembur dari bibirnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, mengambil handuk putih, mengikatkannya di pinggangnya dan melangkah pergi dengan santai. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terpaku dalam guyuran air shower kamar mandi itu.

Kyuhyun benar-benar terangsang. Sungmin tidak perlu memegang untuk mengetahui itu, bukti kejantanan Kyuhyun sudah menonjol tanpa tahu malu. Tetapi kenapa lelaki itu tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadanya? Bukannya Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun melakukan apapun kepadanya. Tetapi bayangan itu, bayangan Kyuhyun yang bergitu bergairah tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

Entah kenapa perasaan malu dan terhina merambati pikiriannya, Sungguh memalukan! Mungkinkah sebenarnya di dalam dirinya tersembunyi sosok perempuan jalang yang siap meledak? Atau jangan-jangan Kyuhyun memang begitu ahli merayu perempuan sehingga membuat Sungmin hampir-hampir bertekuk lutut di kakinya?

"Sudah selesai," suara Theo terdengar puas, mengembalikan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Sungmin sedikit melirik ke cermin, pada mulanya tidak begitu tertarik akan hasil dandanan Theo, tetapi mau tak mau pandangan matanya tertahan lebih lama di sana.

Gaun hitamnya tampak menjuntai di belakang, dengan potongan sederhana, tetapi elegan. Rambutnya diangkat ke atas, memamerkan telinganya yang dihiasi anting rubi dengan ukiran emas. Secara keseluruhan, penampilannya tampak begitu elegan dan berkelas. Theo memang hebat bisa membuat penampilannya berubah drastis seperti ini.

"Tuan Kyuhyun akan mengajakmu makan di Atmosphere," Theo mengernyit ketika melihat Sungmin tampak biasa saja mendengar nama restaurant itu, "Hei itu restaurant bintang lima paling berkelas di sini, di sana akan ada banyak mata yang melihat dan menilamu, tapi jangan pedulikan mereka,"

Theo memutar matanya genit, "Mereka hanya iri karena kau bersama pria yang paling diminati." pria paling diminati? Tanpa sadar Sungmin memutar matanya, mungkin orang-orang itu terlalu silau akan ketampanan Kyuhyun hingga buta akan semua sifat buruknya.

Pintu terbuka dan Changmin masuk, "Sudah siap?," pengawal berwajah dingin itu sedikit mengangkat alisnya melihat penampilan Sungmin, tetapi wajahnya tetap datar,

"Tuan Kyuhyun sudah menunggu di bawah."

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Sungmin diantar ke ballroom bawah dan Kyuhyun berdiri di sana. Lelaki itu sekilas melemparkan pandangan memuji, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Di dalam mobilpun dilalui dalam keheningan. Lelaki itu rupanya berniat mempertahankan keheningan sampai ke tujuan. Tetapi Sungmin tidak tahan, satu satunya senjata agar dia tidak jatuh dalam pesona Kyuhyun adalah dengan terus

menerus melawannya.

"Kenapa kau ajak aku makan malam di luar?," akhirnya Sungmin memecah keheningan itu dengan pertanyaannya. Kyuhyun menoleh sedikit dan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan malas,

"Aku lapar"

Sungmin mendengus jengkel mendengar jawaban itu, "Kau punya 3 koki hidangan internasional di rumahmu," begitu yang sempat Sungmin dengar dari obrolan para pelayan.

"Aku sedang ingin makan di luar, dan kau….," Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan – awas kalau kau berani membantah-, "Kau adalah kekasihku, jadi kau harus

mendampingiku"

Tentu saja Sungmin membantah, "Aku bukan kekasihmu"

"Ya, kau adalah kekasihku. Perempuan yang kutiduri lebih dari satu kali otomatis menjadi kekasihku"

"Bukan!," Sungmin menyela keras kepala, mukanya memerah mendengar omongan Kyuhyun yang vulgar itu.

"Sungmin," Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara mengancamnya yang khas, "Jangan menantangku. Kau tahu aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, suasana hatiku sedang buruk dan aku muak dengan semua perlawananmu. Jadi jangan coba-coba

memancing kesabaranku"

"Kalau kau muak denganku seharusnya kau lepaskan aku"

"Tidak," Kyuhyun menjawab cepat, hanya sepersekian detik setelah Sungmin menutup mulutnya, "Hentikan Sungmin, kau tidak akan kulepaskan."

"Kenapa?'

"Kau tahu kenapa.," Kyuhyun jelas tampak jengkel.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu," jawab Sungmin keras kepala.

"Karena," suara Kyuhyun sedikit menggeram, dan dalam sekejap lelaki itu mencengkeram rahang Sungmin dengan jemarinya, lembut tetapi mengancam, "Karena aku sangat suka memasukimu, merasakan kewanitaanmu membungkusku dengan panas, lalu mendengarmu merintih karena orgasmemu. Jelas?"

Sangat Jelas. Dan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin terdiam. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak berucap sepatah katapun lagi.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Di suatu sudut yang gelap sebuah telephone terangkat, Jay sedang duduk di kursi besarnya sambil merokok. Segelas brandy dengan botolnya yang setengah penuh tampak di sampingnya, tampangnya yang jelek dengan hidung memerah karena mabuk tampak waspada,

"Sudah berhasil?," lelaki itu bertanya cepat.

Jeda sejenak, lalu suara dalam di sana menjawab dengan

tenang,

"Mereka sudah keluar dari rumah itu. Rencana akan dijalankan nanti ketika mereka pulang."

"Bagus, kabari aku kalau sudah beres."

"Baiklah. Anda tidak akan kecewa karena telah menyewa saya untuk membunuh Cho Kyuhyun."

Telephone ditutup, dan Jay terkekeh dalam kegelapan. Menenggak minumannya, untuk perayaan awal.

Cho Kyuhyun, musuh besarnya. Lelaki itu sudah menghancurkan bisnisnya dengan ekspansi yang dilakukannya. Dan bukan hanya itu, Jay didera oleh perasaan iri dan benci yang luar biasa kepada Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun diciptakan begitu sempurna, dari segi fisik. Sehingga semua wanita berhamburan untuk berlutut di

kakinya.

Jay dengan wajah jeleknya sudah terlalu sakit hati karena ditolak perempuan, semua perempuan yang mau tidur dengannya hanyalah pelacur-pelacur yang harus dibayar. Cho Kyuhyun harus dienyahkan, lelaki seperti itu tidak boleh hidup di dunia ini. Dan malam ini mungkin adalah malam terakhir lelaki itu hidup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued. . .**

 **Review ~**


	7. Chapter 7

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin dengan formal ketika memasuki restaurant. Sang kepala restaurant sendiri yang menyapa mereka dan mengantarkan mereka berdua ke meja yang sudah disiapkan.

Kyuhyun tampak akrab dengan kepala restaurant itu, dan Sungmin melihat kepala restaurant, seorang lelaki Perancis dengan logat Perancis yang kental. Sesekali Kyuhyun berbicara dalam bahasa Perancis yang lancar dan tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kepala restaurant itu.

Dari informasi yang pernah didapat Sungmin, ayah Kyuhyun adalah orang Perancis dan ibunya keturunan Korea. Mungkin ini sebabnya Kyuhyun lancar berbahasa Perancis, meskipun itu bukan urusannya. Sungmin cepat-cepat mengalihkan pikirannya

dari Kyuhyun. Ketika kepala restaurant itu pergi, Kyuhyun menarikkan kursi untuk Sungmin dan duduk di depan Sungmin,

"Restaurant ini milik ibuku," Kyuhyun menatap kepergian kepala restaurant itu, "Francoise adalah asisten ibuku sejak lama, dia mencintai restaurant ini seperti mencintai hidupnya"

Sungmin terdiam menatap Kyuhyun. Orangtua Kyuhyun juga telah meninggal, itu yang dia tahu, tetapi entah kenapa, informasi tentang orang tua Kyuhyun itu tersimpan rapat, jauh sekali hingga tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggalinya. Seorang pelayan datang dan Kyuhyun memesan lagi dalam bahasa Perancis yang fasih. Ketika hidangan pembuka datang, Sungmin terpesona dengan tampilannya, Kyuhyun menjelaskan bahwa makanan itu adalah L'imperial de saumon marine yang ternyata adalah filet salmon asap.

Ditemani dengan Creme, potongan jeruk citrus, dan Roti Baggue. Penyajiannya begitu indah, seperti hamparan padang pasir di atas piring lengkap dengan suasana

eksotisnya.

Sungmin menyuap untuk pertama kalinya dan mendesah, merasakan crème itu meleleh di mulutnya dan menciptakan cita rasa yang bercampur baur antara rasa manis dan

kelembutan yang nikmat.

Tak disadarinya bahwa Kyuhyun menatap ekspresinya itu dengan tatapan kelaparan. Suasana hati Kyuhyun luar biasa buruknya, hasratnya yang tidak terlampiaskan membuatnya frustrasi luar biasa. Dia amat sangat ingin meledak… di

dalam tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memesan anggur Chardonnay sebagai teman makan mereka, sambil berharap malam ini Sungmin sedikit mabuk sehingga mengendorkan pertahanannya. Tetapi pikiran bercinta dengan Sungmin dalam kondisi perempuan itu mabuk sama sekali tidak menyenangkannya. Dia ingin perempuan itu sukarela, melingkarkan pahanya di tubuhnya, ketika tubuh mereka bersatu. Saat itu akan datang pada akhirnya, kalau Kyuhyun mau bersabar dan menundukkan perempuan keras ini pelan-pelan.

Hidangan utama datang, yakni Parmentier de canard et son bouquet de verdure, hidangan daging bebek yang dipanggang hingga cokelat muda dan berminyak bersama

dengan kentang lembut yang dihancurkan, dan disajikan bersama semangkuk salad. Rasanya luar biasa lezat dengan paduan bumbu-bumbu yang tidak biasa dan khas, membuat Sungmin terpesona akan citarasa masakan khas perancis ini. Pantas saja restaurant ini dianugerahi lima bintang.

"Kau menyukainya?," dalam cahaya lampu yang temaram, Kyuhyun tampak lebih lembut. Garis kejam di bibirnya tampak memudar dan itu membuatnya tampak lebih santai.

Sungmin ingin membantah, tetapi tidak ingin merusak suasana indah ini. Terkurung selama berminggu-minggu di dalam kamar terkutuk itu dan sekarang entah kenapa Kyuhyun berbaik hati membawanya keluar – meskipun dengan pengawalan ketat – Sungmin sempat melirik ke arah pengawal-pengawal Kyuhyun yang berdiri seperti biasa di akses pintu keluar.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia memang sangat menikmati semua ini, bukan hanya makanan – meskipun makanan di rumah Kyuhyun tidak kalah nikmatnya – tetapi bisa makan dengan pemandangan bebas, bukan pintu kamar dan ruangan yang selalu terkunci sangat menyenangkannya.

"Bagus," Kyuhyun bergumam puas, lalu memanggil pelayan untuk menghidangkan hidangan penutup, dan kopi, "Aku ingin gencatan senjata"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan tertariknya pada hidangan penutup yang baru datang itu. Itu adalah crème brûlée, hidangan cantik dari krim yang dibakar di permukaan atasnya sehingga membentuk lapisan karamel renyah tapi lembut di bagian bawahnya.

"Gencatan senjata?," ketika menyadari arti dari kata-kata Kyuhyun, Sungmin waspada sepenuhnya.

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik, bukan sebagai tawanan, tetapi sebagai kekasihku. Menurutku kita bisa menjalin hubungan kerja sama yang cukup baik"

Sungmin tergoda. Bukan, bukan tergoda menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun. Tetapi tergoda akan janji itu, bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan memperlakukannya sebagai tawanan, yang berarti akan melonggarkan keamanan ketat yang selama ini menjaganya. Itu berarti kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri akan…

Kyuhyun sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin dari raut wajahnya, bibirnya mengetat marah dan lelaki itu menggeram,

"Lupakan saja!," dengan marah Kyuhyun melempar serbetnya, lalu berdiri, "Changmin!"

Dengan cepat Changmin menyiapkan mobil Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin mendapati dirinya ditarik pergi meninggalkan rumah makan itu.

 ***** Sleep Wuth The Devil *****

Dalam kegelapan sosok itu mengawasi, kabel rem mobil itu sudah berhasil dipotongnya. Susah memang, mengingat pengawal-pengawal Kyuhyun selalu siaga. Tetapi jangan panggil dia Jackal , nama samarannya di dunia gelap yang cukup populer sebagai pembunuh bayaran paling ahli.

Potongannya sudah diatur dengan rapi, ketika diperiksasekarang pun tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Tetapi seiring dengan berjalannya mobil, dan kira-kira 10 kilometer dari sini, tepat ketika mereka memasuki area pinggiran kota dengan jalan berliku dan pohon besar di kiri kanannya menuju rumah Kyuhyun…. Kabel itu akan putus.

Jackal terus mengawasi sampai mobil itu berjalan dan menghilang di tikungan, lalu tersenyum jahat, sekarang saatnya menagih bayarannya kepada Jay yang menyedihkan.

 ***** Sleep Wuth The Devil *****

Ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, suasana hati Kyuhyun tampaknya lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Sungmin mengernyit menatapnya. Apakah Kyuhyun selalu melalui hari-harinya dengan marah-marah seperti ini? Lelaki itu pasti akan mati muda, pikirnya dengan puas.

Perjalanan itu berlangsung sedikit lama dan Sungmin mengantuk mungkin karena pengaruh anggur dan makanan tadi,Sungmin mulai memejamkan mata dan godaan untuk tidur terasa sangat nikmat.

"Sungmin!," teriakan itu mengejutkan Sungmin membuatnya terperanjat kaget, ketika sadar dia merasakan dirinya ada dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, didekap dengan begitu kuat hingga merasa sakit. Seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun melingkupinya seolah melindunginya.

Melindunginya dari apa…..?

Sekejap kemudian, mereka berguling dan benturan keras mengenai kepalanya, membuat semuanya gelap dan Sungmin tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

"Bagaimana dia?," Kyuhyun menyeruak di antara kerumunan perawat itu. Para perawat di ruangan lain tampak mengejarnya karena luka di lengannya belum selesai dibalut, Dokter dan perawat yang menangani Sungmin menoleh serentak dan sedikit terpana ketika menyadari bahwa di pintu ruangan gawat darurat itu, berdiri sosok lelaki yang luar biasa tampan, mengenakan kemeja putih yang penuh darah, dan tampak begitu marah.

"Bagaimana dia?!," sekali lagi Kyuhyun bertanya, dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

Dokter Ahn, yang bertugas di sana, cukup mengetahui reputasi Kyuhyun yang begitu kejam dan cepat naik darah – lagipula, lelaki itu adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini. Dia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mencoba menjelaskan,

"Dia baik-baik saja Tuan Kyuhyun, kami sudah menjahit luka di kepalanya. Tetapi dia kehilangan banyak darah, dan saat ini kami sedang mencari darah dari penyedia terdekat…."

"Cari darah itu…Changmin!," Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil Changmin, yang dari tadi sebenarnya sudah berdiri di belakangnya, "Dia akan membantu mencari darah untuk Sungmin, apa golongan darahnya?"

"A," dokter itu menjawab cepat, tiba-tiba merasa takut akan api yang menyala di mata berwarna cokelat muda itu.

Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak, "Ambil darahku, aku juga A"

"Tuan Kyuhyun, Anda juga habis terluka karena kecelakaan ini," Changmin menyela cemas.

"Kami tidak bisa mengambil darah Anda, kondisi Anda tidak memungkinkan," Dokter itu menyela tak kalah cepat hampir bersamaan dengan Changmin. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya marah,

"Dengar, ini hanya luka lecet kecil, dan aku ingin semua perkataanku dituruti, ambil darahku dan selamatkan dia! Dan kalau…," Kyuhyun terengah, matanya melirik ke arah tubuh Sungmin yang terkulai lemas di sana, "Dan kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu kepadanya, aku akan membuat kalian menerima ganjarannya," gumamnya dengan nada mengancam yang menakutkan

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Kyuhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatap Sungmin yang masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat. Transfusi darah sudah dilaksanakan dan kondisi Sungmin berangsur membaik. Kali ini barulah Kyuhyun merasakan sedikit pusing dan sakit di lengannya yang tersayat besi mobil yang terguling tiga kali sebelum terhempas ke turunan jalan tadi.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik," Changmin yang berdiri di sana berusaha memecah keheningan, "Kami sudah menyelidiki pelakunya"

"Jay," Kyuhyun menggeram, dia sudah tahu bahkan sebelum Changmin memberitahunya. Bajingan busuk itu beraniberaninya melakukan ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang menantinya. Kyuhyun pasti akan mencincangnya sampai menjadi bubur. "Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Changmin bergerak sedikit gelisah, "Belum tuan, ketika dia sadar bahwa dia gagal membunuh Anda, dia langsung melarikan diri entah kemana"

"Cari dia, temukan lalu bawa dia ke depanku, hidup-hidup," suara Kyuhyun terdengar mengerikan dan Changmin tahu Kyuhyun sedang sangat marah. Saat ini seharusnya Jay berdoa supaya dia ditangkap dalam kondis sudah mati, karena kalau Kyuhyun sudah menemukannya dalam kondisi hidup… Changmin tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana jadinya.

"Ada satu lagi tuan," Changmin tiba-tiba teringat Kyuhyun hanya melirik tidak berminat,

"Apalagi?"

"Jay tidak melakukan semuanya sendiri, dia menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat terkenal di dunia gelap, Jackal."

Jackal. Kyuhyun pernah mendengar nama sebutan itu. Jackal adalah pembunuh jenius bermental psikopat yang sangat keji dan maniak. Dia membunuh korbannya dengan perhitungan yang sangat matang dan terkadang bisa sangat kejam.

Sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang tahu sosok asli pembunuh itu, mereka semua menyebutnya Jackal karena dia selalu berhasil membunuh korbannya… sampai sekarang.

"Jackal terkenal tidak pernah gagal. Dia akan terobsesi kepada korbannya kalau tidak bisa membunuhnya. Dan sekarang, dia pasti akan mengejar Anda. Anda harus berhati hati karena sampai saat ini kita tidak tahu siapa dirinya" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Merasa siap karena marah.

Jay dan pembunuh psikopat yang entah siapa itu telah berani-beraninya melukai Sungmin, miliknya. Kalau mereka memutuskan berhadapan dengannya, berarti mereka telah memilih musuh yang salah.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Sungmin terbangun ketika merasakan lengannya disengat. Dia membuka mata dan bertatapan dengan wajah muda berkacamata yang sangat tampan dan ramah.

"Ups aku membangunkanmu," lelaki itu tersenyum ramah,

"Aku sedang menyuntikkan obat untuk lukamu. Aku sudah berusaha melakukannya selembut mungkin, tetapi sepertinya aku tak selembut yang kukira" Sungmin mengamati lelaki itu dari jas putih yang dikenakannya, dia adalah dokter. Lelaki itu mengikuti arah pandangan Sungmin dan tersenyum,

"Perkenalkan, aku Dokter Ahn Jaehyun, aku dokter yang merawatmu kemarin ketika kau dibawa ke sini, Kepalamu pasti sakit? Kau terbentur cukup keras, aku menjahit 12 jahitan di sana"

"Kecelakaan?," Sungmin berusaha mengingat semuanya-tetapi ingatan terakhirnya hanya sampai pada teriakan Kyuhyun dan pelukannya yang begitu erat, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Ya kecelakaan, kata polisi mobil kalian di sabotase dan remnya blong. Mobil kalian terguling dan kepalamu membentur, untung kami dapat menyelamatkanmu"

"Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?," Sungmin bertanya cepat, sabotase itu pasti dilakukan oleh musuh Kyuhyun yang mendendam kepadanya. Apakah Kyuhyun terluka? Ataukah lelaki itu sudah mati? Dan kenapa bukannya senang tetapi Sungmin malahan merasa cemas?

"Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu," suara khas itu terdengar dari pintu, "Tetapi aku masih hidup"

Sungmin menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki ruangannya, dengan kemeja hitam dan penampilan yang luar biasa sehat dan tak kelihatan kalau dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengernyit, menyesal telah mencemaskan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu mungkin iblis, jadi susah mati, gumam Sungmin menyumpah dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?," Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan matanya dan menatap Dokter Ahn yang masih berdiri di sana, memeriksa infus Sungmin.

Senyum di wajah Dokter Ahn tak pernah pudar hingga Sungmin menyadari dua lelaki di depannya ini begitu kontras, yang satu begitu dingin dengan nuansa muram gelap yang melingkupinya, dan yang satunya tampak begitu cerah, penuh senyum seolah-olah dia membawa Matahari di atas kepalanya.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik, tetapi dia masih harus istirahat dan berbaring beberapa hari di sini. Saya belum bisa merekomendasikan dia dibawa pulang seperti permintaan

anda tuan Kyuhyun," ekspresi Dokter Ahn berubah serius meskipun masih penuh senyum, "Itu akan berbahaya untuknya, kepalanya terbentur parah dan goncangan sekecil apapun akan membuatnya mual dan muntah dan kesakitan. Anda tentu tidak ingin hal itu terjadi kepadanya kan?"

"Berapa hari sampai dia bisa normal kembali?," Kyuhyun membicarakan Sungmin seolah-olah Sungmin tidak ada di ruangan itu. Dokter Ahn tampak menghitung,

"Maksimal tujuh hari, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kurang dari tujuh hari perkembangannya sudah membaik, kami akan merekomendasikannya untuk bisa dirawat di rumah"

Kyuhyun tercenung. Tujuh hari, dan Sungmin berada dalam area publik yang cukup berbahaya. Otaknya berputar memikirkan keamanan seperti apa yang harus diterapkannya untuk menjaga Sungmin. Jay masih dalam pengejaran dan Jackal berada entah dimana, masih mengincar mereka. Kyuhyun harus menjaga Sungmin dengan ekstra hati-hati. Dokter Ahn mengangkat bahunya, dan tersenyum pada Sungmin,

"Baiklah Sungmin, saya harus kembali bertugas. Saya yakin Anda akan segera sembuh", senyumnya yang secerah Matahari memancar lagi, membuat Sungmin terpesona, bahkan setelah Dokter Ahn pergi.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan mencibir, "Jangan bermimpi", desahnya kesal.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan mengernyit,

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan bodoh dan terpesona seperti perawan yang melihat lelaki pertamanya...Oh maaf", senyum Kyuhyun benar-benar mengejek, "Aku lupa kalau kau sudah tidak perawan dan akulah lelaki pertamamu"

Sungmin benar-benar marah kepada Kyuhyun, lelaki itu benarbenar perpaduan dari semua yang dia benci, kurang ajar, tidak sopan, dan menjengkelkan. Mungkin karena itulah Tuhan menciptakannya dengan kesempurnaan fisik yang luar biasa, untuk mengimbangi sifat buruknya.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi sebelah Sungmin dan menatap lurus, "Aku ulangi, jangan pernah kau terpesona pada dokter muda itu, dia pasti dari kalangan keluarga konvensional dan aku yakin, pendidikan moral dan keluarganya tidak akan menoleransi kau, perempuan yang sudah dinodai oleh Cho Kyuhyun"

"Hentikan!", Sungmin menggeram, tak tahan akan kata-kata Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sengaja digunakan untuk menyakitinya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut, seperti ditusuk dengan tongkat besi. Dia meringis dan memegang kepalanya.

Ekspresi Kyuhyun langsung berubah, lelaki itu berdiri dari kursinya dan setengah duduk di ranjang, memeluk Sungmin,

"Sungmin? Kau kenapa? Sungmin...?"

"Tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa, maafkan aku, kepalaku hanya sedikit sakit"

"Berbaringlah", Kyuhyun membantu merapikan bantal-bantal di belakang Sungmin, lalu dengan pelan membaringkan Sungmin di ranjang.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, merasakan denyutan itu mulai mereda, dan mendesah.

"Bagaimana?" Sungmin menarik napas panjang dan membuka mata, menemukan wajah luar biasa tampan itu menatapnya dengan cemas, benar-benar cemas, bukan sesuatu yang dibuat-buat.

Apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar cemas? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah lelaki ini adalah lelaki kejam yang menghancurkan keluarga dan orangtuanya?

Tapi ingatan Sungmin kembali kepada malam kecelakaan itu, sekarang terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya kalau Kyuhyun benarbenar merengkuhnya malam itu, memeluknya erat-erat dan menahan guncangan-guncangan untuk melindunginya.

Mungkin kalau bukan karena dipeluk Kyuhyun, tubuh Sungmin sudah terlempar, dan bukan hanya kepalanya saja yang terluka. Malam itu, Kyuhyun jelas-jelas melindunginya. Tapi, kenapa? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kembali membuat kepala Sungmin sakit, dia memejamkan matanya lagi. Hening sejenak, kemudian Kyuhyun menghela napas,

"Istirahatlah, kalau kau perlu apa-apa, kau tinggal menekan tombol di dekat ranjang."

Dan kemudian Kyuhyun pergi menutup pintu dengan pelan dari luar.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dan memijit dahinya yang berdenyut, dadanya terasa sakit dan nyeri. Jadi, seperti ini rasanya... Melihat Sungmin kesakitan hampir membuatnya meledak dalam kecemasan, dan itu semua karena musuh-musuhnya yang hendak mencelakainya,

"Apakah semua baik-baik saja Tuan?", Changmin muncul, dia memang sedang bertugas berjaga di sana dan cemas melihat Kyuhyun hanya bersandar di pintu, Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap Changmin dan mengernyit, "Ah.. Ya, dia baik-baik saja, hanya tadi ada serangan di kepalanya, dia kesakitan"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan merenung. Kyuhyun juga tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri,

"Kenapa tidak Anda katakan saja kepadanya?", gumamnya akhirnya.

Kyuhyun menyentakkan kepalanya, "Apa?"

"Semuanya, seharusnya dia tahu semuanya. Itu akan membebaskannya dan juga membebaskan Anda"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu akan menghancurkan hatinya". Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Dokter bilang dia harus seminggu lagi di sini, kau atur penjagaan di sini, jangan sampai ada yang lengah. Hanya dokter dan perawat khusus Sungmin yang boleh masuk ke ruangan itu, instruksikan pada semuanya"

Kyuhyun lalu melangkah pergi, dan Changmin tercenung menatap tuannya itu. Semua orang selalu takut pada Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu setampan malaikat, tetapi hatinya sehitam iblis, begitu kata orang orang. Semua orang memujanya sekaligus menjaga jarak karena ketakutan. Yang mereka tidak tahu, kadang-kadang, tuannya itu bisa seperti malaikat seutuhnya, baik tampilan fisiknya maupun hatinya.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

"Selamat sore, sepertinya kau sudah lebih sehat". Dokter Ahn menyapa lagi di sore harinya setelah memeriksa Sungmin, "Dan kulihat makan malammu masih utuh, kenapa kau tak memakannya?"

Sungmin mengernyit meskipun mencoba tersenyum lemah kepada Dokter Ahn,

"Saya masih mual dan muntah-muntah dokter"

"Tapi kau harus tetap makan, aku akan memesankan menu lain untukmu, mungkin sup panas dan jus buah bisa menggugah seleramu?"

Mau tak mau Sungmin tersenyum melihat betapa bersemangatnya Dokter Ahn,

"Terima kasih dokter"

Dokter Ahn menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka perempuan seperti kau yang menjadi kekasih Tuan Kyuhyun"

Tertegun Sungmin mendengar perkataan Dokter Ahn itu,

"Apa?"

Wajah Dokter Ahn memerah karena malu, dia tampak menyesal telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu,

"Ah maafkan aku Sungmin, lupakan aku telah mengucapkannya."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa dokter, semua yang melihat pasti akan menyangka aku adalah kekasih Kyuhyun"

"Apalagi melihat tingkah Tuan Kyuhyun di ruang gawat darurat kemarin", Dokter Ahn terkekeh Sungmin mengernyitkan matanya lagi, memangnya apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun di ruang gawat darurat kemarin? Dokter Ahn sepertinya tahu bahwa Sungmin bertanya-tanya, dia mengangkat bahunya,

"Jangan bilang padanya kalau aku membicarakan tentangnya di belakangnya ya, sampai sekarang aku masih merinding mengingat tatapan membunuhnya ketika mengancam akan menghabisi semua dokter dan perawat di sini kalau mereka tidak berhasil menyelamatkanmu", ditatapnya Sungmin dengan tatapan menyesal, "Sungguh, siapapun yang melihat kelakuannya kemarin pasti akan mengambil kesimpulan yang sama, bahwa Tuan Kyuhyun adalah kekasih yang amat sangat mencintai dan mencemaskanmu"

Sungmin memalingkan muka, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, masih tidak dipercayainya kata-kata Dokter Ahn kepadanya,

"Ah ya, dan sebenarnya dia turut andil dalam menyelamatkan nyawamu" Ketika Sungmin menatap Dokter Ahn dengan bingung, Dokter Ahn mendesah, "hmm. Dia tidak bilang padamu?, jangan bilang kalau kau tahu dari aku."

"Tahu tentang apa?"

"Malam itu kau kehabisan banyak darah, dan Tuan Kyuhyun yang kebetulan golongan darahnya sama denganmu, memaksa kami mengambil darahnya untukmu. Sebenarnya kami tidak boleh melakukannya, Tuan Kyuhyun juga baru selamat dari kecelakaan yang sama, tetapi dia memaksa, dan mengancam. Dan benar apa kata orang, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang berani melawan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun Raveno. Lagipula dia adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini, perintahnya harus kami laksanakan"

Kejutan lagi. Sungmin tidak suka dia harus berhutang nyawa kepada lelaki iblis itu... Tetapi entah kenapa, perasaan bahwa darah lelaki itu mengalir di pembuluh nadinya membuat dadanya berdesir oleh suatu perasaan aneh, seolah-olah bagian diri Kyuhyun sekarang ada di dalam tubuhnya, di dalam dirinya.

Dokter Ahn menghela napas melihat Sungmin termenung, "Ah seharusnya aku tidak terlalu banyak bicara, kau harus segera beristirahat" Ketika Dokter Ahn sudah sampai di pintu, Sungmin memanggilnya,

"Dokter..."

Langkah Dokter Ahn berhenti seketika, dia menoleh dan menatap Sungmin bertanya-tanya, "Ada apa Sungmin? Ada yang bisa kubantu? Apakah kau kesakitan?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah tidak apa-apa dokter, lupakan saja, terimakasih sudah merawat saya"

Dokter Ahn tersenyum, "Aku hanya melakukan tugasku, tapi sekaligus aku senang kalau pasienku makin membaik".

Ketika Dokter Ahn pergi, Sungmin tercenung. Cerita Dokter Ahn tadi membuatnya bingung. Benarkah itu semua? Bahwa Kyuhyun sangat mencemaskan keselamatannya?

Pikiran Sungmin teralihkan oleh kesadarannya bahwa dia saat ini tidak sedang dikurung di rumah Kyuhyun yang berpenjagaan ketat, dia ada di area publik. Sebuah rumah sakit, dan itu berarti kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri semakin besar.

Dia harus melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Kyuhyun karena dia merasa takut. Ya... Sungmin takut semakin lama dia berada di bawah Kyuhyun, pada akhirya dia akan bertekuk lutut di bawah kaki Kyuhyun, jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

Sungmin hanya perlu seseorang untuk menolongnya,,,,bisakah Dokter Ahn menolongnya? Jika Sungmin meminta tolong padanya, akankah Dokter Ahn mengerti? Dari perkataannya tadi, tampak jelas kalau Dokter Ahn menganggap Sungmin adalah kekasih Kyuhyun, Bagaimana jika dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya? Mungkinkah Dokter Ahn jatuh simpati dan menolongnya? Atau mungkin Dokter Ahn malah melaporkannya pada Kyuhyun, mengingat rumah sakit ini adalah milik Kyuhyun.

Malam itu Sungmin tertidur dengan mimpi buruk, di mana Kyuhyun terus menerus mengucapkan ancaman itu di telinganya, bahwa dia akan membunuh siapapun yang menolong Sungmin dan siapapun yang lengah hingga Sungmin bisa melarikan diri.

Kalimat itu terngiang jelas sepanjang malam _"Kebebasanmu akan digantikan dengan nyawa seseorang, Sungmin..."_

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Changmin melapor pagi-pagi sekali kepada Kyuhyun, "Kami berhasil menangkap Jay" Kyuhyun yang sedang menyesap kopinya langsung membanting gelasnya ke meja,

"Hidup-hidup?", tanyanya sambil menyipitkan matanya. Changmin mengangguk,

"Hidup-hidup"

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Kakinya sedikit luka, tetapi tidak parah. Dia berusaha melarikan diri dari kami, tetapi kami berhasil menggagalkannya"

"Bagus, bawa dia padaku"

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Sosok yang selalu berada dalam bayangan gelap itu mengawasi semuanya dari mobil yang diparkir secara tidak kentara dekat dengan gerbang Kyuhyun. Bagus. Mereka sudah menangkap Jay, itu akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka untuk sementara. Dan dia bisa berbuat apapun yang dia mau untuk menyusun rencana menghabisi Kyuhyun... Dan pelacurnya. Jackal tidak pernah gagal membunuh targetnya.

Ketika targetnya terlepas, Jackal akan memburunya sampai mati, dan kali keduanya, dia tak akan pernah gagal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued. . . .**


	8. Chapter 8

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar perawatan Sungmin tengah malam. Saat itu Sungmin sudah tertidur pulas. Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tepi tempat tidur dan berdiri dekat di sana mengawasi Sungmin.

Begitu damai perempuan ini terpejam dalam lelapnya, seolah tak menyadari bahwa sekarang bahaya yang amat besar sedang mengintainya. Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk, lalu menyentuh pelan pipi Sungmin. Perempuan itu mengerang pelan lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya, tetapi tidak terbangun.

Kyuhyun mengambil resiko dengan menunduk dan mengecup bibir Sungmin, merasakan manisnya bibir itu. Sampai kemudian dia larut dalam gairahnya yang tertahan dan melumat bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin merasakan gelenyar panas di seluruh tubuhnya, dan dia menggeliat, ada gairah menjalar dari bibirnya yang terasa nikmat dilumat seseorang. Dengan lemah Sungmin mengerjap setengah tidur dan membuka mata.

Lelaki itu, yang sedang membungkuk di atas tubuhnya dan melumat bibirnya, adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedang melumat bibir Sungmin, kemudian dia berhenti dan menatap mata Sungmin, menyadari bahwa Sungmin sudah terbangun,Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menelusurkan tangannya di pipi Sungmin, lalu bibirnya mengikuti gerakan jemarinya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, ini pasti mimpi. Cho Kyuhyun di dunia nyata tidak mungkin berbuat selembut ini, lelaki itu pasti akan langsung memaksanya, memperkosanya, dan memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

Ini pasti mimpi, karena sebelum tidur Sungmin berbaring dengan gelisah, mencoba menghapus memori bercintanya dengan Kyuhyun yang seolah-olah selalu muncul dalam benaknya. Dan karena ini mimpi, tak ada salahnya untuk menikmati.

Sungmin setengah tersenyum, lalu menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Dalam sekejap tubuh Kyuhyun langsung kaku seperti terkejut merasakan sentuhan lembut jemari Sungmin di pipinya.

Sungmin langsung menarik tangannya panik, apakah Kyuhyun dalam mimpinya ini akan berubah lagi menjadi Kyuhyun dalam dunia nyata yang jahat? Ternyata tidak, Kyuhyun dalam dunia mimpi ini sangat lembut dan penuh kebaikan. Lelaki itu mengambil jari Sungmin dan meletakkannya di pipinya.

"Sentuh aku di manapun kau suka, jangan berhenti..." bisik Kyuhyun penuh gairah.

Sungmin tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ini benar-benar mimpi yang sangat menyenangkan. Di bawah tatapan tajam Kyuhyun, Sungmin menyusurkan jemarinya di wajah Kyuhyun, mengagumi setiap kesempurnaan yang terpatri di sana.

Ketika jemarinya hampir menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun, lelaki itu meraih tangannya, dan mengecupnya lembut, satu persatu jemarinya, Kyuhyun menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping Sungmin, ranjang rumah sakit yang lembut itu membuat tubuh mereka bersentuhan rapat. Tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Sungmin, lalu menyentuhkan jemarinya ke kejantanannya yang sudah sangat siap,

"Sentuh aku Sayang", bisiknya parau.

Wajah Sungmin memerah merasakan kekerasan yang panas di telapak tangannya, dengan lembut Kyuhyun membuka ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan ceSungminnya, "Rasakanlah tubuhku yang amat sangat mendambamu"

Sungmin meremas kejantanan itu dan Kyuhyun mengerang, perasaan bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar bergairah atas sentuhannya membuat Sungmin merasa senang. Oh ya ampun, ini adalah mimpi erotis terbaik yang pernah dia alami.

Jemari Sungmin bereksplorasi di tubuh Kyuhyun, dan lelaki itu membiarkannya sebebas-bebasnya. akhirnya, ketika bibir Sungmin dengan penuh ingin tahu mencecap kejantanan itu, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam berkabut yang penuh gairah.

"Giliranku" geramnya serak.

Sungmin dibaringkan dengan Kyuhyun berbaring miring menghadapnya, lelaki itu mengecup dahinya, pelipisnya, ujung hidungnya, pipinya, bibirnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang lembut, Lalu bibir itu berhenti di bibir Sungmin, mencicipinya sedikit-sedikit di tiap ujungnya, meniupkan kehangatan yang basah di sana. Membuat Sungmin membuka bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan mendamba.

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin yang membuka itu dan menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalamnya. Lidah mereka bertautan, panas dan basah. Bibir Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin tanpa ampun, mencecap setiap sisinya, dengan penuh gairah. Sungmin merasakan jemari Kyuhyun mulai membuka satu-persatu pakaian rumah sakit Sungmin, kemudian tangan yang panas itu serasa membakar di kulitnya yang telanjang, menyentuhnya dengan intens di semua sisi, menimbulkan geletar tiada duanya, yang membuat Sungmin menggeliat penuh gairah.

Jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh kewanitaannya, dan mencumbunya dengan keahlian luar biasa hingga paha Sungmin terbuka, panas, dan basah siap untuknya.

Kyuhyun sudah berada di atasnya dan menindihnya, Sungmin merasakan kejantanannya yang begitu panas menyentuhnya.

"Apakah...", napas Kyuhyun yang panas sedikit terengah terasa begitu erotis di bibirnya, Kyuhyun mengecupnya lagi, "apakah aku akan menyakitimu kalau aku..."

Sungmin menggoyangkan pinggulnya putus asa, gairahnya memuncak tanpa ampun, dia ingin Kyuhyun ada di dalam dirinya, oh Ya ampun, dia sangat ingin!

Gerakan-gerakan Sungmin yang tak berpengalaman itu membuat Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya menahan gairahnya yang memuncak. Akhirnya dengan satu gerakan yang mulus, Kyuhyun menekan dirinya, menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin.

Percintaan mereka sangat penuh gairah dan luar biasa nikmatnya. Sungmin mencengkeram punggung Kyuhyun yang berotot, melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya, terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya. Kyuhyun berusaha bergerak selembut mungkin, tetapi gairahnya mengalahkan akal sehatnya, dia bergerak dengan penuh gejolak, membawa Sungmin bersamanya.

Dan akhirnya ketika puncak itu datang, tubuh mereka menyatu dengan begitu eratnya, dalam ombak kepuasan yang bergulung-gulung menghantam tubuh mereka.

Ketika Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya dengan hati-hati dari Sungmin dan berbaring di sebelahnya dengan lengan masih memeluknya erat, Sungmin sudah terlalu kelelahan untuk bergerak -sungguh mimpi yang luar biasa nikmatnya desah Sungmin dalam hati, masih menggelenyar dalam sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang begitu memuaskan.

Ah, bahkan dalam mimpinya itu, dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas kecupan lembut Kyuhyun di dahinya sebelum lelaki itu pergi.

Ketika terbangun di pagi harinya, Sungmin baru sadar bahwa itu semua bukanlah mimpi. Oh ya, bajunya memang terpasang rapi dan semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Tetapi rasa pegal dan kelembapan yang khas di antara kedua pahanya serta aroma parfum Kyuhyun yang tertinggal di seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya sadar bahwa semalam, Kyuhyun benar-benar berkunjung ke kamarnya dan bercinta dengannya.

Lelaki itu memperkosanya lagi ketika dia tidak sadar. Sungmin mengernyit, mencoba menahan rasa terhina yang menyesakkan dadanya. Tetapi, apakah benar itu perkosaan? Malam kemarin Sungmin amat sangat bersedia untuk bercinta dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan dia mengalami orgasme! Ya, bahkan tubuhnya pun masih mengingat kenikmatan luar biasa yang didapatnya semalam.

Apakah bisa mencapai kepuasan ketika kau diperkosa?, Sungmin memegang pipinya yang memanas dengan jemarinya, merasa malu dan jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin memang benar di dalam dirinya tersembunyi wanita jalang, yang kemarin akhirnya keluar dan menguasai tubuhnya.

Sungmin telah ditaklukkan dalam pesona gairah Kyuhyun yang luar biasa ahli. Dan sekarang ketakutan menerpa dirinya, bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya nanti dia menyerah dan dengan senang hati menjadi wanita murahan yang bersedia menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun, bertekuk lutut di kaki lelaki itu seperti perempuan-perempuan yang lain?

Bagaimana dia mempertanggungjawabkan dirinya kepada ayah dan ibunya nanti?

"Kau tampak sedih",

Suara itu membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh dan mendapati Dokter Ahn berdiri di pintu, menatapnya cemas, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja"

Kenapa hidupku tidak bisa biasa-biasa saja? Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa sedih atas perjaSungminn hidupnya. Dihadapkan pada Dokter Ahn yang selalu tampak ceria dan tanpa beban membuat Sungmin ingin menangis, dan matanya mulai berkacakaca.

"Hei... Heii", Dokter Ahn mendekati ranjang dan menyentuh lengan Sungmin, "Kenapa Sungmin? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, mengusap air matanya dengan malu,

"Saya baik-baik saja dok..."

Dengan ragu, Dokter Ahn duduk di tepi ranjang, "Apakah kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu, Tuan Kyuhyun.. Aku mengerti, mengingat sifat keras dan dominannya yang terkenal itu.. pasti berat menjadi kekasihnya" Sungmin menatap Dokter Ahn tajam,

"Aku bukan kekasihnya, aku membencinya setengah mati hingga ingin membunuhnya", desis Sungmin penuh kemarahan. Dokter Ahn terpana kaget,

"Apa? Bukankah... Bukankah.."

"Dokter, aku bukan kekasihnya, aku disekap di rumahnya selama ini...", dan semua cerita itu mengalir dari mulut Sungmin, mulai dari kisah bisnis ayahnya dengan Kyuhyun, kematian kedua orang tuanya, usahanya membalas dendam, sampai kemudian dia berakhir dalam sekapan Kyuhyun.

Dokter Ahn mendengarkan semua dengan takjub, dan ketika semua kisah itu berakhir, Dokter Ahn menatap Sungmin tak percaya,

"Wow...", tunggu sebentar, beri aku waktu, aku tak tahu harus bicara apa"

Sungmin menatap Dokter Ahn penuh tekad, "Saya mohon bantuan dokter untuk melepaskan saya dari sini, hanya dokter dan perawat dokter yang boleh masuk ke ruangan ini, sedangkan di luar semua penjaga berjaga ketat. Saya mohon dokter, saya sudah melupakan dendam saya, yang saya inginkan hanyalah melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Kyuhyun, dia lelaki yang sangat jahat dan kejam, mungkin saya akan berakhir mati di tangannya"

Dokter Ahn tercenung mendengar kata-kata Sungmin, "Oke...aku akan mencari cara, meskipun sepertinya sulit", lelaki itu berdehem, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau reputasi jahat Tuan Kyuhyun memang benar adanya, menyekap perempuan tidak bersalah dan memaksanya menjadi kekasihnya, itu benar-benar tidak bisa dibenarkan", dengan penuh keyakinan, Dokter Ahn menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin, "Aku akan mengabarimu nanti, yang pasti, aku akan membantumu Sungmin, supaya kau bisa lepas dari Tuan Kyuhyun yang jahat".

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar, hanya selang beberapa menit setelah Dokter Ahn pergi, dan Sungmin senang karenanya, itu berarti tidak mungkin Kyuhyun mendengar percakapannya dengan Dokter Ahn tadi,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?", Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam tanpa senyum.

Ketika Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, mau tak mau kenangan percintaan mereka semalam berkelebatan di benaknya, tak tahan akan semua bayangan erotis itu, Sungmin memalingkan mukanya,

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Sungmin", Kyuhyun memanggil nama Sungmin dengan nada jengkel, "Kau harus cepat sehat supaya aku bisa membawamu pulang, di sini tidak aman"

"Kau yang diincar oleh musuh-musuhmu, kenapa aku yang harus repot?", sela Sungmin marah dengan tatapan berapi-api.

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Sungmin tak kalah tajam, "Karena kau adalah kekasihku, dan Jackal sedang mengincar kita berdua"

Jackal, siapa orang yang mau menyandang nama sebegitu mengerikan? Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung.

"Jackal adalah nama pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh musuhku", Kyuhyun melirik buku jarinya yang memar, yang kemarin dipakainya untuk menghajar Jay habis-habisan, sampai lelaki itu terkapar penuh darah, bahkan sudah tak mampu lagi memohon ampun kepadanya, "Dia selalu berhasil membunuh siapapun yang menjadi targetnya. Dan kemarin kita berhasil lolos dari kecelakaan yang direncanakan oleh Jackal... Psikopat itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia berhasil membunuh kita berdua".

Bulu kuduk Sungmin meremang, orang bernama Jackal ini terdengar begitu mengerikan...

"Kau tidak aman di sini Sungmin", Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihat Jackal, tidak ada yang tahu dia laki-laki atau perempuan, dia bisa menjadi siapapun. Bahkan saat ini aku tidak bisa mempercayai pengawal-pengawalku sendiri, kecuali Changmin. Di sini keadaanmu sangat riskan, di rumahku kau akan aman", Dengan tercenung Kyuhyun mengawasi Sungmin,

"Kurasa kau sudah cukup sehat untuk pulang, nanti malam aku akan mengurus kepulanganmu dari rumah sakit ini" Kalau dia pulang, maka kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri akan menguap begitu saja, pikir Sungmin panik. Dia tidak boleh pulang ke rumah itu! Dengan impulsif Sungmin memegang kepalanya, pura-pura kesakitan,

"Kenapa Sungmin?", Kyuhyun langsung bertanya cemas.

"Kepalaku... Kepalaku...", Sungmin mengerang berusaha sebaik mungkin terdengar sakit.

"Dokter!", Kyuhyun memanggil setengah berteriak dan Dokter Ahn yang kebetulan ada di dekat situ langsung masuk dengan cemas,

"Ada apa Tuan Kyuhyun?"

"Dia kesakitan!", suara Kyuhyun meninggi, "Kupikir kondisinya lebih baik sehingga besok dia bisa pulang, tetapi dia kesakitan, kenapa dia kesakitan? Kau bilang lukanya akan membaik..."

Dengan cepat Dokter Ahn menangkap isyarat mata Sungmin dan membaca situasi, dia berdehem mencoba terdengar serius, "Seperti yang saya bilang, kondisinya masih belum stabil Tuan Kyuhyun, kadang dia tampak baik, tapi kadang goncangan sekecil apapun bisa membuatnya kesakitan. Saya menganjurkan Anda tidak membawanya pulang dulu, atau kesembuhannya akan terhambat"

Kyuhyun tercenung dan menatap Sungmin frustasi, "Oke. Sembuhkan dia dulu!", gumamnya dingin Dan Sungmin mendesah lega dalam hati, kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri masih ada.

Malam itu jam delapan, jadwal pemeriksaan Sungmin oleh Dokter Ahn, lelaki itu datang tepat waktu, kali ini membawa perawat. Ketika Sungmin menyadari Dokter Ahn memasuki ruangan, dia langsung terduduk tegak, waspada.

"Dokter..."

Dokter Ahn memberi isyarat, menyuruh Sungmin menutup mulutnya. Lalu mempersiapkan jarum suntik. Yang tidak disangka Sungmin, ketika perawat itu sedang memeriksa infus Sungmin, Dokter Ahn tiba-tiba menusukkan jarum suntik itu ke tubuh perawat itu. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh perawat itu langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Dokter

Teddy menopang tubuh perawat itu dan menyandarkannya di ranjang,

"Kau bisa bangun?", Tanya Dokter Ahn cepat.

Sungmin masih terpana akan kesigapan gerakan Dokter Ahn, sampai kemudian dia sadar bahwa Dokter Ahn sedang bertanya padanya, dia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Bagus, bisakah kau menukar bajumu dengan baju perawat ini? Aku akan menutup tirai untuk memberimu privasi", Dokter Ahn langsung menutup tirai dan menunggu di luar tirai.

Detik itu juga Sungmin sadar, ini adalah rencana Dokter Ahn untuk melepaskannya! Dengan sigap, melupakan bahwa kepalanya masih sakit, Sungmin mencoba berdiri, dan ketika bisa, dia langsung melepas pakaiannya dan menukarnya dengan baju perawat itu.

Setelah semua beres, Sungmin memanggil Dokter Ahn yang segera mengangkat perawat yang masih pingsan itu dan membaringkannya di ranjang, lalu menyelimuti perawat itu.

"Kau harus bersikap biasa dan tidak mencurigakan", gumam Dokter Ahn ketika Sungmin sedang memasang topi perawat di kepalanya, lalu mendekap papan pemeriksaan di dadanya,

"Ayo"

Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang ketika Dokter Ahn membuka pintu. Dua penjaga yang ditempatkan Kyuhyun di pintu tampak sedang bercakap-cakap. Dokter Ahn mengangguk kepada mereka dan mereka membalas dengan senyum.

Posisi tubuh Dokter Ahn menutupi Sungmin sehingga tidak kelihatan, lalu dia menggiring Sungmin menuju lorong meninggalkan pengawal itu jauh di belakang. Ketika akhirnya mereka membelok di lorong tanpa ketahuan, Sungmin menarik napas, lega luar biasa. Dokter Ahn mengajak Sungmin setengah berlari ke tempat parkir, menuju kebebasannya.

Changmin menyerahkan berkas-berkas itu kepada Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa, "Ini beberapa orang yang mungkin bisa kita curigai" Kyuhyun mengambil berkas itu dan membacanya, lalu membolak-baliknya. Matanya terpaku pada salah satu foto di berkas itu,

"Kenapa dia masuk ke daftar ini?" Changmin melirik berkas itu.

"Karena kami memfilter semua pegawai rumah sakit yang masuk kurang dari 2 bulan sebelum kejadian kecelakaan itu"

Kyuhyun mengernyit lama. Sebelum kemudian wajahnya menegang.

"Dia punya akses bebas masuk ke ruangan Sungmin, kita harus ke rumah sakit segera!"

Kyuhyun meraih jasnya dan melangkah tergesa ke pintu diikuti Changmin. Dan pada sat bersamaan, pintu di sisi lainnya terbuka, beberapa pengawal Kyuhyun masuk dengan wajah panik dan nafas terengah.

"Tuan Kyuhyun, Sungmin melarikan diri dari rumah sakit!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued . . .**

 _Review ~_


	9. Chapter 9

Dokter Ahn mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang menembus kemacetan jalan raya, mereka lalu tiba di belokan ke luar kota, menuju jaSungminn yang sepi. Sungmin yang selama ini diam karena menahan rasa tegang dalam perjaSungminn menoleh dan menatap Dokter Ahn penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Kita akan kemana dokter?"

Dokter Ahn menoleh lalu tersenyum manis, "Ke rumah di pinggiran kota, tempatnya seperti villa di pegunungan, kau akan aman di sana dan Tuan Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa menjangkaumu"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke depan, pemandangan di luar adalah hutan dan jaSungminn yang berkelok-kelok, malam makin gelap dan Sungmin mulai merasa mengantuk. Akhirnya dia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di kursi dan mulai tertidur.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Kyuhyun menatap marah pada perawat yang dibius untuk menggantikan Sungmin di ranjang. Dua pengawalnya yang tadi berjaga di kamar Sungmin berdiri ketakutan dengan wajah lebam bekas pukulan Kyuhyun,

"Kenapa kalian bisa sebodoh itu hah?," suara Kyuhyun terdengar tenang, tetapi intensitas kemarahannya membuat bulu kuduk dua anak buahnya berdiri.

Para pengawal itu saling bertatapan mencoba berkata-kata, tetapi tak bisa. Mereka memang bersalah. Changmin sebagai atasan mereka telah menginstruksikan untuk memeriksa siapapun sebelum masuk dan keluar dari ruangan Sungmin.

Tetapi karena Dokter Ahn tampaknya terbiasa keluar masuk ruangan ini dengan bebas, mereka jadi lengah dan membiarkannya. Siapa sangka kalau Dokter Ahn adalah Jackal yang ditakuti itu?

Kyuhyun masih menatap marah kepada kedua pengawalnya, memikirkan hukuman apa yang cukup kejam untuk dilimpahkan atas kebodohan mereka. Sungmin melarikan diri, dan bukan hanya melarikan diri, Demi Tuhan! Perempuan itu sekarang ada di tangan Jackal.

Changmin datang, menyerahkan setumpuk berkas lagi, mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun, "Sepertinya dugaan Anda benar Tuan Kyuhyun, profil Dokter

Teddy sangat mirip dengan profil Jackal. Dia lulusan jenius dari kedokteran, kehidupannya sangat misterius, dan menurut desas desus, ibunya meninggal karena bunuh diri. Dia baru masuk mendaftar ke rumah sakit ini dua bulan yang lalu, dan ketika kami melakukan pengecekan terhadap masa lalunya, semuanya kosong, tidak ada satupun data tentangnya, seolah semuanya dihapus"

"Cari sampai dapat," Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya, "Apapun itu, alamat, nomor mobilnya, apapun untuk bisa mengarahkan kita kepadanya. Kita harus menemukan Sungmin, sebelum terlambat," Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, sejenak merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Sungmin harus selamat, meskipun sekarang hal itu diragukan, karena Sungmin berada di tangan Jackal yang sangat kejam. Kyuhyun akan menempuh segala cara untuk mendapatkan Sungmin kembali, selamat, dan hidup-hidup.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

"Sungmin, kita sudah sampai," Dokter Ahn mengguncang bahu Sungmin lembut. Sungmin membuka matanya dan menemukan mobil mereka diparkir di sebuah villa tua berwarna putih yang sangat indah dihujani cahaya lampu yang remang-remang.

Dokter Ahn turun terlebih dahulu, lalu membuka pintu penumpang dan membantu Sungmin turun. Mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki teras rumah, ketika Dokter Ahn membuka kunci pintu rumah itu, Sungmin mengernyit dan

bertanya, "Ini rumahmu Dokter Ahn?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi dan menggeleng, "Bukan, ini properti milik sahabatku yang dititipkan kepadaku, sekarang dia sedang di luar negeri. Kupikir tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling aman untukmu sekarang sekarang ini…. Kau bisa bersembunyi di sini sementara, karena aku tahu Tuan Kyuhyun pasti sedang sangat marah sekarang dan pasti dia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mencarimu".

Sungmin menggigil mendengar kemungkinan itu, dan membiarkan dirinya dihela masuk ke dalam vila itu. Bagian dalam villa itu sangat indah, secantik bagian luarnya, dengan ornamen Belanda yang kuno dan rapi, tampak begitu nyaman untuk ditinggali,

"Ayo, kuantar kau ke kamar sementaramu, kau bisa beristirahat di sana, aku yakin kau pasti capek setelah perjaSungminn panjang." Dokter Ahn melangkah melalui anak tangga dan Sungmin mengikutinya.

Kamar untuk Sungmin adalah kamar sederhana yang tertata rapi, dan ranjang bulu angsa berseprai putih di tengah ranjang tampak sangat empuk dan menggoda untuk ditiduri. Tanpa sadar Sungmin menguap dan Dokter Ahn terkekeh, 'Tidurlah Sungmin, semoga besok pagi kau bangun dengan lebih segar".

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terima kasih dokter, terima kasih atas segalanya, saya tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterimakasih kepada dokter karena sudah menyelamatkanku dari Kyuhyun"

Dokter Ahn melangkah ke pintu, senyumnya tampak misterius di balik cahaya remang-remang, "Tidak apa-apa Sungmin, aku senang bisa membawamu ke sini,"

Lalu lelaki itu melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Sungmin terbangun karena rasa haus yang amat sangat, dia terduduk di ranjang dan sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Dengan pelan dia memandang ke sekeliling, masih gelap. Mungkin ini masih dini hari.

Dengan langkah hati-hati Sungmin turun dari ranjang, dan keluar dari kamar. Dimanakah dapurnya? Dia ingin minum….

Lorong lantai dua tampak gelap, tetapi ada cahaya putih di ujung sana, mungkin itu dapurnya.. pikir Sungmin dalam diam. Dia lalu melangkah hati-hati menuju cahaya itu, dan terbawa ke sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka di ujung lorong.

Sungmin membukanya, dan tertegun. Ini bukan dapur. Dia sudah hendak membalikkan badan, ketika pandangan matanya terpaku pada sesuatu, dan wajahnya memucat. Di sana, di salah satu sisi tembok itu penuh dengan foto-foto yang ditempel. Dan itu bukan foto-foto biasa, itu foto-foto Kyuhyun sedang melakukan aktivitasnya, beberapa di antaranya ada Kyuhyun yang sedang bersama Sungmin. Dan melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun di sana, tampaknya foto foto itu diambil dengan kamera tersembunyi, tanpa seizin objeknya.

"Ada pepatah, kalau rasa ingin tahu yang besar suatu saat akan menjadi penyebab kematianmu"

Sungmin terlonjak kaget, mendengarkan suara yang mendesis itu, dia membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan Dokter Ahn yang berdiri diam di balik bayang-bayang.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, seperti biasanya, tetapi senyumnya yang sekarang bukanlah senyum manis secerah Matahari, melainkan seringai jahat yang menakutkan.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

"Kita sudah berhasil melacak mobilnya," Changmin datang dengan terengah, mendatangi Kyuhyun yang menunggu sambil mondar-mandir tak tenang di ruangannya.

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan bergegas, dia menyiapkan senjatanya, belati berat yang selama ini ada di kakinya dan sebuah magnum miliknya. Kalau dia harus membunuh demi Sungmin, akan dia lakukan. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, semoga dia tidak terlambat datang.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Mata Sungmin hanya bisa menatap dalam ketakutan, lelaki di depannya ini sudah berubah total, dari lelaki ramah dan baik hati menjadi monster yang menakutkan, Tubuh Sungmin diikat di sebuah kursi dan Sungmin sepenuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, di bawah kuasa psikopat gila yang sekarang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memainkan pisau di tangannya.

"Membunuh dengan pisau adalah favoritku," Dokter Ahn memainkan pisau itu di dekat Sungmin, membuat kilatannya menyilaukan dalam kegelapan.

"Karena itulah aku dipanggil Jackal," lelaki itu terkekeh mengerikan melihat sinar ketakutan yang terpancar dari mata Sungmin, "Yah kenalkan, akulah Jackal yang kalian cari-cari itu"

Sungmin mencoba meronta, kengerian merayapi dirinya ketika menyadari bahwa lelaki di depannya ini bukan saja orang jahat, tetapi dia adalah psikopat menakutkan yang diceritakan oleh Kyuhyun.

Dokter Ahn tertawa melihat usaha Sungmin yang sia-sia untuk melarikan diri, kemudian mendorong kursi Sungmin ke dinding dan menekankan pisaunya di pipi Sungmin,

"Pisau ini sangat tajam," Dokter Ahn memain-mainkan pisau itu di pipi Sungmin, "Aku ragu apakah Kyuhyun masih mau menjadikanmu pelacurnya kalau mukamu rusak," diletakkannya besi dingin itu di pipi Sungmin membuat mata Sungmin terpejam ketakutan.

Tetapi kemudian kata-kata Dokter Ahn menyulut amarahnya, dia bukan pelacur Kyuhyun!

"Aku bukan pelacur Kyuhyun!," dengan Lantang Sungmin meneriakkan bantahannya. Dan rupanya bantahannya itu malahan memancing emosi Dokter Ahn,

"Bukan pelacurnya katamu? Kau tidur dengannya dan menikmatinya, kau menerima segala fasilitas darinya dengan suka rela, dan kau membayar dengan tubuhmu. Dari pengamatanku, kau adalah pelacur yang paling disukai dan istimewa di mata Kyuhyun dibandingkan pelacur-pelacurnya yang lain, dan aku membayangkan kepuasan yang kudapatkan ketika dia menyaksikan tubuhmu yang sudah mati, penuh dengan sayatan pisau,"

Lalu Dokter Ahn tertawa dengan mengerikan, "Mari kita mulai ritual ini…. Aku akan menyayatmu pelan-pelan di bagian-bagian tubuhmu hingga kau akan mati pelan-pelan kehabisan darah….," pisau itu berkelebatan dengan mainmain di depan Sungmin, "Lalu aku akan membuang tubuhmu tepat di depan mata Kyuhyun, pasti aku akan puas sekali…. Sebelum kemudian akan kuhabisi Kyuhyun dengan tanganku sendiri," Dengan tawa mengerikannya yang terkekeh dan menakutkan, Dokter Ahn mengayunkan pisaunya, dan sekejap, Sungmin merasakan pedih karena sayatan besi tajam itu di lengannya.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Kyuhyun memasuki rumah itu dengan marah, Changmin dan yang lain-lain sudah mengepung villa putih itu. Villa itu tenang dan sepi seolah tidak ada siapapun di sana. Lalu mata Kyuhyun mengarah ke pintu di ujung lorong yang setengah terbuka, dan melangkah kesana, lalu masuk dengan marah ketika melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

Dokter Ahn sudah melukai Sungmin dengan dua sayatan berdarah di lengan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin meringis menahan sakit dan nyeri dalam kondisi terikat di kursi dan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Lepaskan dia, Jackal," suara Kyuhyun dingin, mencoba menahan kemarahannya dengan terkendali. Lelaki itu sedang memegang pisau di dekat Sungmin, dia tidak ingin Sungmin terluka lebih dari ini.

Dokter Ahn membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di ruangan itu,

"Ah… sang pangeran penyelamat akhirnya datang," dengan tenang Dokter Ahn mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Kyuhyun, "Kau lihat Kyuhyun, pelacurmu ini sedang dalam proses meregang nyawa, tadinya aku ingin mempersembahkannya mati dan tersayat kepadamu. Tetapi rupanya kau terlalu cepat datang".

"Aku akan membunuhmu, kau tahu itu," geram Kyuhyun marah. Tawa Dokter Ahn membahana ke seluruh ruangan. "Tentu saja, sekarangpun aku tahu bahwa seluruh pengawalmu sedang mengepung tempat ini, siap menembakku kapanpun aku lengah," dengan cepat Dokter Ahn bergerak ke sebelah Sungmin dan menempelkan pisau tajam itu ke lehernya,

"Tapi sebelum kau membunuhku, aku akan membunuh pelacur ini dulu".

Sungmin terkesiap, menahan sakit dan ketakutan ketika besi dingin itu menempel di lehernya, lapisannya yang tajam telah menyayat lehernya, menimbulkan sedikit perih di sana.

"Kalau kau lakukan sesuatu kepadanya, aku bersumpah kau akan mati dengan mengerikan," Kali ini Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya, "Aku akan membunuhmu dengan pelan dan mengerikan hingga kau akan merasakan setiap detik-detik menjelang kematianmu"

"Kau ketakutan Kyuhyun, kau takut aku menyakiti pelacur ini, bisa kulihat di matamu," Dokter Ahn menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman gilanya, memain-mainkan pisaunya di leher Sungmin, "Satu sayatan saja, aku akan memotong nadinya, tepat di leher… darahnya akan memancar keluar dan dia akan mati dengan cepat… tepat di depan kedua matamu…dan aku rela mati demi kepuasan menyaksikan adegan itu,"

Lalu dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Dokter Ahn mengangkat pisaunya, lalu membuat gerakan menghujam untuk menikam leher Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menanti detik-detik kematiannya. Tetapi kemudian dia tidak merasakan sakit, apakah memang kematian tidak terasa sakit? Dengan ragu di bukanya matanya, dan dia terkesiap dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Kyuhyun sedang menahan pisau itu, dengan tangan telanjang. Bagian tajam pisau itu mengiris telapak tangannya, tetapi lelaki itu menggenggam pisau itu tanpa ekspresi, meskipun darah mulai bercucuran dari tangannya, mengenai Sungmin.

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun menyelamatkan Sungmin dari kematian. Dokter Ahn tampak terperangah dengan gerakan Kyuhyun yang tak disangkanya itu, dia berusaha menarik pisaunya dari genggaman Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun menarik pisau itu dan melemparnya jauh-jauh,

"Aku akan menghajarmu sebelum membunuhmu…," Kyuhyun menerjang Dokter Ahn ke lantai, dan mereka bergulat saling memukul. Tetapi Dokter Ahn, Jackal itu tidak terbiasa berkelahi dengan tangan kosong sehingga dia kewalahan, Kyuhyun terus dan terus menghajarnya tanpa ampun, ketika kemudian rintihan Sungmin menghentikannya.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin kehilangan kesadarannya, mulai oleng dalam kondisi terikat di kursi, Perhatian Kyuhyun teralih, dan dia berdiri untuk meraih Sungmin, pada saat itulah, Dokter Ahn yang sudah babak belur mencoba meraih pisau yang dilemparkan Kyuhyun tadi, dia berhasil meraihnya dan mengarahkannya untuk menikam punggung Kyuhyun dan…

DOR!

Tubuh Dokter Ahn ambruk ke lantai karena tembakan itu. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, melihat Dokter Ahn ambruk dengan pisau masih di tangannya, dan dia lalu menoleh ke pintu, ke arah Changmin yang memegang pistol di tangannya.

"Bereskan dia," Kyuhyun memerintah cepat, lalu perhatiannya sepenuhnya terarah kepada Sungmin, tidak dirasakannya telapak tangannya yang tersayat dalam, dia membuka ikatan Sungmin, dan perempuan itu langsung jatuh ambruk ke pelukannya.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Ketika kesadarannya kembali, Sungmin berada di ruangan putih itu, dan dia memejamkan matanya lagi, tak pernah sebelumnya dia merasa begitu bersyukur berada di ruangan ini.

Kengerian masih merayapinya, membayangkan pisau yang berkelebatan di mukanya, di tubuhnya, di lengannya…. Aww!

Sungmin merasa nyeri yang amat sangat dan menoleh ke arah lengannya, lengannya itu sudah dibalut perban yang amat tebal, nyerinya masih terasa tetapi lebih karena trauma mendalam Sungmin akibat pengalaman buruknya itu.

Sungmin terduduk, Kyuhyun telah menyelamatkannya, sekali lagi. Kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya? Apakah benar karena dia dianggap sebagai pelacur istimewa Kyuhyun? Karena dia melayani Kyuhyun dengan tubuhnya? Dengan pucat Sungmin memalingkan mukanya, merasa dirinya begitu rendah.

Lelaki itu menyelamatkannya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana Kyuhyun, menghalangi pisau yang hendak menikamnya dengan tangannya. Sungmin masih ingat darah yang mengalir itu, dan mau tidak mau Sungmin menyadari kalau dihitung-hitung sudah beberapa kali dia diselamatkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tak bisa dijawabnya. Bertahun-tahun Sungmin menumbuhkan kebencian di hatinya, memupuk rasa dendam yang mendalam, dengan pengetahuan bahwa Kyuhyun yang jahat telah menghancurkan keluarganya.

Yah, Kyuhyun memang jahat. Tetapi selain mengurung Sungmin, dia memperlakukan Sungmin dengan baik... Apakah dia memang menganggap Sungmin sebagai kekasihnya? Pipi Sungmin memerah membayangkan itu semua. Apakah semua kebaikan Kyuhyun murni disebabkan karena dorongan gairah?

Seharusnya Sungmin merasa terhina, tetapi tidak, perasaannya terasa hangat tanpa dia mau. Dia tidak boleh merasa seperti ini. Kebenciannya adalah satu-satunya senjata menghadapi lelaki itu... Kalau sampai Sungmin merasakan perasaan lebih kepada Kyuhyun... Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir perasaan yang menggayutinya.

Dengan gemetar dia meraba lengannya yang di perban, dan menangis. Seluruh kehidupannya berubah hanya dalam waktu singkat, seluruh rencana yang dibuatnya matang-matang telah hancur, dan dia sekarang terpuruk di sini.

Kembali dalam cengkeraman lelaki iblis itu, dan bahkan sekarang berutang nyawa kepadanya. "Jangan menangis".

Sungmin terlonjak ketika suara itu terdengar di dekatnya, dengan ketakutan dia menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun di sana, duduk di sofa tak jauh dari ranjang dan mengamatinya.

Dengan kasar Sungmin menghapus air matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun marah, "Semua ini gara-gara kau!," serunya menuduh, "Kalau kau tidak melibatkanku dalam kehidupanmu yang penuh musuh itu, aku tidak akan mengalami ini!"

"Dan kalau kau tidak gampang tertipu oleh bujuk rayu dokter yang selalu tersenyum itu, kau tidak akan diculik dengan mudah," sela Kyuhyun tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin lepas darimu, kenapa kau tidak melepaskan aku?," kali ini Sungmin berteriak penuh frustrasi, "Aku mohon aku sudah muak berada di

sini… aku…"

"Tidakkah engkau bahagia di sini Sungmin?," Kyuhyun mendekat ke ranjang dan menyentuh dagu Sungmin dengan jemarinya. Pada saat itulah Sungmin melihat, telapak tangan Kyuhyun di balut perban, "Aku memenuhi kebutuhanmu, aku memberimu apa yang tidak bisa kau beli dengan uangmu sendiri, apakah

menurutmu itu tidak cukup?"

"Aku bukan pelacur," desis Sungmin tajam, "Kekayaan dan ketampananmu sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya untukku, yang aku inginkan hanya kematianmu, karena kau telah menghancurkan keluargaku. Tetapi jika itupun tidak kudapatkan, aku sudah cukup puas bisa lepas darimu!," Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menantang.

Lelaki itu menatap Sungmin tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya dan menatap Sungmin lurus-lurus, "Sudahlah, Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu," ditatapnya Sungmin dengan serius, "Bagaimana kondisimu?", Kyuhyun menunduk dan mengamati Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam, otomatis memalingkan wajah dari Kyuhyun, "Sungmin", Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dengan penuh penekanan, membuat Sungmin akhirnya mau menatap matanya,

"Aku baik-baik saja", jawab Sungmin ketus, "Biarpun aku tahu semua ini terjadi karena kau dan musuh-musuhmu".

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Hmm... Mengingat kau sudah kembali galak kepadaku, aku yakin kau sudah sembuh", Kyuhyun menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Sungmin, "Maafkan aku".

Sungmin tertegun karena permintaan maaf Kyuhyun, dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Karena membuatmu terlibat dalam situasi ini", lelaki itu mengangkat bahu, "Situasi seperti ini tidak akan bisa terhindarkan, mengingat kondisiku. Tetapi kau harus tahu, ketika kau bersamaku, aku akan menjagamu" Sungmin mendengus,

"Aku lebih memilih tidak bersamamu. Kalau aku sendirian aku pasti akan lebih baik-baik saja"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam, "Tidak bisa, situasi kemarin membuat kau dikenal sebagai kesayanganku. Orang yang mengincarku pasti akan mengincarmu, karena kaulah yang paling lemah. Itu membuatmu harus selalu bersamaku, di bawah perlindunganku", Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lurus-lurus, "Kau adalah kelemahanku"

Pipi Sungmin memerah, bukan cuma karena arti mendalam dalam kata-kata Kyuhyun. Tetapi karena cara Kyuhyun mengucapkannya, begitu erotis dan penuh makna seolah-olah Kyuhyun mengucapkan sesuatu yang sensual dari

perkataannya yang biasa itu.

Dan Kyuhyun tampaknya sengaja. Sialan lelaki itu. Dia sengaja mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan nada sensual untuk mempengaruhi Sungmin.

"Kau bebas keluar masuk seisi rumah ini, tapi aku mohon padamu, jangan mencoba melarikan diri dari rumah ini. Aku memang jahat, tapi aku akan menjagamu, tidak demikian halnya dengan musuh-musuhku," Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya yang terluka untuk mengusap rambutnya, dan Sungmin langsung teringat peristiwa itu, ketika Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggenggam pisau itu, menghalanginya untuk terluka, tanpa sadar dia bergidik ngeri.

"Ya," gumam Kyuhyun, memperhatikan reaksi Sungmin, "Kau seharusnya takut Sungmin, karena mereka semua akan melakukan apa saja untuk melukaiku lewat dirimu. Kau aman disini, bersamaku. Dan aku yakin kau berpikiran sehat sehingga tahu bahwa kau lebih baik bertahan di sini".

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Kebebasan keluar masuk kamar ini dinikmati oleh Sungmin sepenuhnya. Oh, dia memang masih bermaksud pergi, tapi tidak sekarang. Dia masih trauma akan kejadian itu.

Setidaknya di rumah ini dia aman. Changmin masih mengawasinya diam diam ketika dia mondar-mandir keluar kamar, terutama ketika dia berjalan-jalan di taman. Tetapi Sungmin belajar untuk mengabaikannya.

Sore itu, suasana rumah sangat sepi, dan Sungmin berjalan menelusuri area lantai satu rumah itu. Rumah itu sangat luas dengan lorong-lorong yang tidak tahu akan menuju kemana, sepertinya tidak cukup satu hari untuk menjelajahi keseluruhan rumah itu.

Sungmin berhenti di sebuah pintu yang terbuka dan sedikit mengintip. Dia terpesona menemukan rak-rak tinggi yang memenuhi dinding-dindingnya, penuh dengan buku!

Dengan bersemangat Sungmin memasuki ruangan itu, dan berdiri terkagum kagum sambil mengamati buku-buku di dalam rak itu. Kyuhyun rupanya penggemar buku-buku sastra klasik, berbagai bacaan tampak menggoda siap untuk dinikmati,

"Kau sepertinya suka membaca," suara Kyuhyun mengejutkan Sungmin, dia menoleh dan saat itu baru menyadari kalau Kyuhyun duduk di sudut ruangan, di meja kerjanya yang besar dan mempelajari berkas-berkas perusahaannya, lelaki itu menatapnya dengan mata cokelatnya yang tajam.

Dengan angkuh Sungmin mendongakkan dagunya, "Ya aku suka membaca, tetapi buku-buku mahal di sini termasuk yang tidak bisa kubeli," Sungmin tanpa sadar mengernyit.

"Kau boleh membaca di sini," Kyuhyun menawarkan tampak begitu berbaik hati. Tetapi Sungmin merasakan ada sesuatu di sana, sesuatu yang berbeda yang sedikit menakutkan baginya. Ketegangan seksual yang memenuhi ruangan ini terasa begitu tidak nyaman. Dan meskipun tawaran Kyuhyun terasa begitu menggoda, Sungmin tidak berani.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu," Kyuhyun mengangkat alis melihat Sungmin nampak ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu, Sungmin," lelaki itu mengulang lagi katakatanya,

"Aku bahkan tidak akan berdiri dari kursi ini" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun curiga,

"Tidak bisakah aku meminjam buku-buku ini dan membawanya ke kamarku?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Oh, tentu saja bisa, gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati, tetapi dia akan kehilangan kenikmatan menggoda Sungmin, dia ingin Sungmin terpaksa berada di ruangan ini, bersamanya, "Tidak bisa buku-buku itu mahal, aku tidak yakin kau akan menjaganya dan tidak merusakkannya"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun terasa menyinggung Sungmin, jangan-jangan Kyuhyun bahkan menyangka Sungmin ingin mencuri buku-buku mahalnya. Kurang ajar lelaki itu. Tetapi ajakan Kyuhyun untuk membaca buku di ruangan yang sama terasa begitu menggoda. Dan lelaki itu jelas-jelas menantangnya, menyadari betapa besarnya ketegangan seksual di antara mereka, dan memaksa Sungmin menunjukkan diri apakah akan menjadi pengecut ataukah berani menghadapi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedikit mengentakkan kakinya dan melangkah mendekati sofa, diambilnya salah satu buku di rak itu dan dia duduk, berusaha tampil nyaman di sana.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Gadis itu jelas-jelas ingin menantangnya. Dan kehadiran Sungmin di ruangannya sangat menarik perhatiannya, dia bahkan tidak tertarik lagi akan pekerjaan di mejanya. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di meja dan dia mengamati Sungmin yang sedang berakting membaca itu dengan intens.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?," Sungmin akhirnya mencetuskan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, Kyuhyun sudah sejak beberapa menit lalu hanya duduk dan menatapnya. Lelaki itu memang tidak mengganggu, bahkan lelaki itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Tetapi pandangan matanya yang intens dan penuh gairah itu terasa sangat mengganggu. Membuat seluruh saraf tubuh Sungmin mengejang ke dalam gelenyar panas yang membuat suhu ruangan ber-AC itu tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui seberapa jauh kau akan purapura berakting membaca. Setelah itu mungkin kau bisa menyadari betapa besarnya ketegangan seksual di antara kita," gumam Kyuhyun dengan tenang, tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya, tetapi tampak begitu mengancam.

Pipi Sungmin memerah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun itu, dengan marah dibantingnya buku itu di sofa dan berdiri, "Kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi"

"Takut, Sungmin?," Kyuhyun bergumam dengan nada mencemooh, "Kau takut kalau kau akan menyerah dalam pelukanku? Aku tadi menawarimu di sini, ingin melihat seberapa jauh kau berani berdua saja bersamaku di dalam satu ruangan… ternyata kau lari ketakutan seperti kelinci yang akan dimangsa"

Oh Ya! Tatapan Kyuhyun kepadanya memang seperti elang yang akan memangsa kelinci buruannya. Sungmin merasa sudah sewajarnya dia ingin menyelamatkan diri.

"Aku akan keluar dari sini"

'Kau memang harus keluar dari sini, karena kalau tidak pilihanmu hanya satu, berbaring di ranjangku"

"Itu hanya ada dalam mimpimu!," Sungmin setengah berteriak, berlari ke pintu dan membanting pintunya keras-keras, masih didengarnya tawa Kyuhyun mengiringi kepergiannya.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

"Sungmin," suara Kyuhyun mengagetkan Sungmin yang sedang termenung di balkon. Balkon yang sama tempat dia dilempar Kyuhyun dengan cara mengerikan ke kolam di bawahnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di ambang pintu balkon, menatapnya dengan tenang. Lelaki itu sepertinya baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya, Sungmin tidak tahu, karena dari balkon ini pemandangannya hanyalah halaman belakang dan kolam renang yang luas.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di balkon malam-malam begini?," Kyuhyun mengernyit mengamati hujan rintik-rintik yang turun makin deras, bahkan airnya bercipratan mulai membasahi Sungmin yang memang berdiri sambil menatap halaman di bawah.

Sejak Sungmin dibebaskan, inilah pertama kalinya dia bisa menikmati hujan secara langsung. Dulu ketika dikurung di kamar putih Sungmin hanya bisa menikmati hujan dari jendela, tanpa menyentuhnya. Sekarang bisa merasakan percikan air membasahi tubuhnya terasa begitu luar biasa untuknya.

"Aku sedang menikmati hujan," Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun, mencoba mengacuhkan lelaki itu.

"Kau akan membuat dirimu sendiri sakit," Kyuhyun mulai menggeram, tampaknya lelaki itu menahan marah. Sungmin menoleh lagi dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan menantang,

"Entah apa yang kau katakan tentang memberikan kebebasan padaku itu bohong, atau kau memang suka mengatur-atur dan menggangguku. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dan kuharap kau tidak menggangguku"

"Oke," Tatapan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin terasa membakar di suasana hujan yang begitu dingin, "Terserah, silahkan buat dirimu sendiri sakit, aku harap kau tidak merepotkanku nantinya".

Lelaki itu membalikkan badan, tetapi setelah beberapa langkah dia memutar tubuhnya kembali dan menatap Sungmin,

"Setelah kau siap aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"Tentang apa?," Sungmin mengernyitkan kening, mulai merasa terganggu dengan interupsi-interupsi dari Kyuhyun. Dia sedang ingin menikmati hujan dan lelaki itu tampaknya selalu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak tepat pula.

"Nanti, ini mengenai ulang tahunmu yang ke dua puluh lima"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued. . .**

 _Review~_


	10. Chapter 10

Sungmin tertegun. Ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh lima sebentar lagi. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa mengetahui detail hari ulang tahunnya? Sungmin tertarik, tetapi dia akan memuaskan Kyuhyun kalau dia mengikuti Kyuhyun untuk berbicara dengannya. Jangan-jangan memang itu tujuan Kyuhyun, supaya dia tidak berhujan-hujanan dan mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Nanti aku akan menyusulmu kalau aku sudah puas disini". Api menyala di mata Kyuhyun, dan tampak jelas lelaki itu mencoba menahan diri,

"Terserah, nanti temui aku di ruang kerjaku," suaranya lebih seperti geraman, kemudian membalikkan badan dengan marah.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Setelah puas menikmati hujan, Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan makan malam. Dia sengaja tidak menemui Kyuhyun, lagipula sepertinya lelaki tadi hanya asal bicara ketika bilang ingin berbicara tentang hari ulang tahunnya. Dan Sungmin tidak yakin kalau Kyuhyun akan menunggunya. Lelaki itu sepertinya sangat sibuk dan punya banyak urusan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku di ruang kerjaku?" , suara di kegelapan itu mengagetkan Sungmin. Dia menajamkan matanya dan melihat Kyuhyun duduk di sana, di keremangan kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin?," Sungmin berteriak kaget, tangannya meraba-raba saklar lampu di diniding, berusaha menghilangkan kegelapan yang menyelubungi Kyuhyun, karena lelaki itu tampak lebih menyeramkan di antara cahaya yang remang-remang.

Sungmin berhasil menyalakan lampu dan cahaya itu langsung menyelubungi Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu duduk di sofanya, dengan santai, hanya memakai piyama sutera warna hitam dan disebelah tangannya memegang gelas minuman. Sungmin melirik ke botol brendy yang entah berasal dari mana, yang sepertinya sudah dituang Kyuhyun selama menunggunya.

Apakah lelaki itu mabuk? Jantung Sungmin mulai berdegup. Dalam keadaan sadar saja emosi Kyuhyun sangat tidak mudah ditebak, apalagi dalam kondisi mabuk. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mendengus dan menatap Sungmin dengan tajam, "Kau pikir apa? Aku menunggumu di ruang kerjaku dan kemudian menyadari bahwa kau, dengan kepalamu yang keras kepala itu memutuskan untuk melawanku"

Sungmin mundur ke belakang, melirik pintu putih itu, dan berusaha sedekat mungkin di sana, sehingga ketika Kyuhyun bertindak di luar batas dia bisa segera melarikan diri. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin,

"Kau seperti kelinci ketakutan lagi Sungmin, apakah kau takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang kejam? Seperti mencampurkan obat di minumanmu, atau melemparkanmu dari balkon lagi?," Kyuhyun menyeringai, meletakkan gelasnya dan berdiri, makin lama makin mendekati Sungmin.

"Apakah kau mabuk Kyuhyun?," Sungmin melirik ke arah pintu, hanya butuh beberapa detik kalau Sungmin ingin melarikan diri dari Kyuhyun. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah mabuk," Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat dengan tenang, seperti singa yang mengendap endap mengincar mangsanya. "Dan kau…. Seharusnya kau mendengarkan apa yang kuperintahkan, Sungmin"

Sungmin tahu di situlah titiknya. Di situlah titik Kyuhyun kehilangan kesabarannya, karena itulah Sungmin langsung melompat dan mencoba melarikan diri ke pintu. Dia berhasil membuka pintu itu sedikit, sebelum dengan gerakan lebih cepat dan tanpa suara, Kyuhyun sudah ada dibelakangnya, mendorong pintu itu menutup kembali sebelum sempat terbuka.

Kyuhyun mendorongnya rapat ke pintu, dan dengan terkejut Sungmin bisa merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang mendesak keras di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Dia ingin bergerak dan menghindar, tetapi ternyata Kyuhyun sudah menahannya di semua sisi.

Sungmin ketakutan. Apakah dia akan dipaksa lagi? Udara mulai terasa menyesakkan dan Sungmin mulai terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak pernah bercinta sambil berdiri," Kyuhyun berbisik di telinganya dengan bisikan panas yang membuat sekujur tubuh Sungmin menggelenyar, "Dan kau membuatku ingin melakukannya"

Sungmin terkesiap, mencoba meronta sekuat tenaga. Tetapi percuma karena Kyuhyun begitu kuatnya, "Apakah kau akan memaksaku lagi, Cho Kyuhyun?," Sungmin berteriak di tengah usahanya membebaskan diri, "Kalau iya, maka kau sudah membuktikan kepadaku, kalau kau memang adalah lelaki bajingan yang hanya bisa mendapatkan wanita dari pemerkosaan"

Kata-kata Sungmin rupanya berhasil membuat kesadaran Kyuhyun kembali. Lelaki itu tertegun. Dan sedetik kemudian yang melegakan, Kyuhyun melepaskan Sungmin, "Sialan kau dasar perempuan!," Kyuhyun berbisik marah di telinga Sungmin dan meninggalkannya.

Sendirian, Sungmin berusaha menyandarkan dirinya di pintu, napasnya terengah-engah dan dia merasa lepas. Gairah Kyuhyun ternyata juga mempengaruhinya. Dan Sungmin semakin takut akan tiba saatnya baginya, menyerah ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Hari ini hari Minggu, seharusnya menjadi hari istirahat yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang. Tetapi emosi Kyuhyun luar biasa buruknya pagi itu dan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Suasana rumah jadi menegangkan. Seluruh pelayan berbicara sambil berbisik-bisik ketakutan, membicarakan Tuan mereka yang marah-marah seharian ini.

Pagi tadi Kyuhyun sudah membanting gelas di meja hingga anggurnya berceceran menodai taplak meja yang berwarna putih, hanya karena minumannya tidak cocok dengan seleranya, dia memanggil Changmin dan membentaknya karena beberapa pengawal belum berjaga di gerbang depan.

Bahkan sekretaris dan pengatur keuangan rumah tangganya pun ikut kena semprot ketika dia memeriksa laporan di ruang kerjanya tadi.

Sekarang semua orang saling bersembunyi berusaha menghindari berurusan dengan tuan mereka yang begitu mengancam, seperti beruang yang terluka. Changmin masuk dengan hati-hati ke ruang kerja Kyuhyun,

"Ada apa?"

"Baju-baju untuk Nona Sungmin sudah datang"

"Bagus"

"Apakah kita harus memesan pakaian sebanyak itu? Bukankah tuan sendiri bilang tidak akan menahan Sungmin lebih lama?"

"Tutup mulutmu Changmin!," Kyuhyun menggeram, "Biarkan aku mengurus apa yang menjadi urusanku sendiri!"

Changmin mengangguk, menyadari bahwa tuannya sudah hampir meledak marah dan memilih pergi daripada terkena dampratannya seperti pagi tadi. Kyuhyun berdiri mondar-mandir di ruangannya, kemudian berhenti dan menuangkan segelas vodka murni untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia meneguknya, dan cairan putih itu serasa begitu membakar di ternggorokannya.

Tubuhnya begitu bergairah. Mengingat sekian lama dia menahan diri. Dia bisa saja melampiaskan gairahnya kepada perempuan-perempuan yang memujanya dan pasti bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya. Tetapi dia tidak ingin sembarang wanita, dia ingin Sungmin. Sialan! Kenapa pikirannya terus-menerus tertuju kepada perempuan itu?

Dengan rasa frustrasi yang masih memenuhinya, ia melangkah panjang-panjang ke arah kamar Sungmin, membuka kamar itu tanpa permisi, dan menemukan Sungmin ada di kamar.

Theo ada di sana, memamerkan baju-baju pesanan yang baru datang untuk Sungmin, sedangkan perempuan itu hanya duduk di sana, menatap pakaian-pakaian mahal itu dengan bosan.

Theo langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan meminta izin keluar begitu Kyuhyun masuk dengan wajah muram.

"Kau menyukai pakaian-pakaian itu?"

"Apakah pendapatku penting?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin marah, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah dirumah ini apa yang diinginkan Cho Kyuhyun bagaikan perintah raja yang harus dituruti? Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana orang-orang hilir mudik, panik seharian mengatasi sikap marah-marahmu yang tak ada habisnya itu."

"Oh ya? Dan kau pikir itu karena siapa?"

Sungmin menegakkan dagunya menantang, "Karena siapa?"

"Karena kau, dasar perempuan kecil yang keras kepala!"

Sungmin mengernyit marah, "Dan apa yang kulakukan padamu wahai tuan Kyuhyun yang baik hati?"

"Kau selalu menantangku hingga aku harus menahan diri di batas kesabaranku, sikapmu itu membuatku muak!"

"Kau pikir aku harus bagaimana Kyuhyun? Kau musuhku, meskipun sekarang aku memutuskan sedikit bekerjasama dengan tidak mencoba kabur, kau tetap musuhku. Dan ketika aku merasa keadaan sudah baik, aku tetap menuntut dibebaskan"

"Selalu ke arah itu," gumam Kyuhyun kesal, "Aku masih belum ingin membahasnya," lelaki itu menatap Sungmin tajam, "Aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu untukku" Sungmin mengangkat alisnya, tertarik, Kyuhyun tidak pernah meminta sesuatu. Lelaki itu terbiasa memerintah lalu ketika itu tidak dituruti, dia akan memaksakan apapun yang diinginkannya.

"Ya aku memintamu menghilangkan rasa permusuhanmu itu dan mencoba menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu"

Sungmin melangkah mundur tanpa sadar, "Menerimamu sebagai apa…? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Hmm…. Aku bahkan punya rencana yang lebih gila dari itu, lebih daripada yang bisa kau bayangkan, kau akan tahu nanti," matanya menatap Sungmin penuh rahasia, "Tapi yang pasti, gairah di antara kita begitu membara dan aku tidak munafik mengakuinya di depanmu, aku selalu terangsang ketika melihatmu. Aku terangsang ketika membayangkanmu, aku ingin menidurimu setiap waktu.."

"Hentikan kata-kata vulgarmu itu!," Sungmin berteriak ingin menutup telinganya yang terasa panas.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Mungkin kau perlu merasakan sendiri, bagaimana aku tergila-gila pada tubuhmu," Lelaki itu meraih Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya dengan lembut, dan langsung melumat bibirnya.. Kyuhyun melumat seluruh bibir Sungmin, dan kemudian lidahnya masuk, menjelajahi lidah Sungmin, bertautan dengan lidah Sungmin dan kemudian menjelajahi seluruh diri Sungmin, bibirnya bergerak melumat bibir Sungmin tanpa ampun.

Lelaki itu begitu bergairah tetapi tetap bersalut kelembutan, dan sejenak Sungmin terhanyut dalam ciuman yang luar biasa itu, sampai kemudian dia merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang begitu keras kembali menekan tubuhnya.

Dengan napas terengah-engah Sungmin melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kyuhyun, "Sungmin.. sudah siap untukku" mata Kyuhyun menyala penuh gairah, "Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya dan tidak saling menyiksa seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu sebagai kekasihku dan aku tidak siap untuk apapun yang berhubungan denganmu." Bantah Sungmin keras.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan menuduh, "Oh ya? Tadi kau hanyut dalam ciumanku, bibirmu panas dan melembut untukku, siap menerimaku" Siapa yang tidak menginginkan lelaki yang luar biasa tampan ini? Semua perempuan pasti bermimpi bisa ada di dalam pelukannya, semua pasti membayangkan bagaimana kalau lelaki sekejam Kyuhyun berperilaku lembut.

Oh, Sungmin pernah merasakannya, beberapa kali malahan, dan ingatan tentang hal itu membuat tubuhnya memanas "Kau adalah pembunuh orangtuaku", Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh kebencian, "Dan bagiku itu adalah dosa tak termaafkan, aku akan selalu menyalahkanmu atas hal itu"

Tertegun sejenak, lalu Kyuhyun mundur selangkah dengan begitu dingin,

"Oke"

Dan ketika Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Sungmin menghembuskan nafas panjang. Apakah dia salah? Tetapi bukankah semua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun atas dasar nafsu? Lelaki itu jelas-jelas bergairah kepadanya dan menginginkannya. Tetapi setelah itu apa? Sungmin tidak mau jatuh dalam jerat rayuan Kyuhyun seperti perempuan murahan. Seperti para kekasih Kyuhyun yang dicampakkan begitu saja setelah lelaki itu puas.

Setidaknya meskipun dia gagal membalaskan dendamnya, dia bisa pergi dari kehidupan Kyuhyun dengan penuh harga diri.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Kyuhyun berdiri malam itu di tengah taman di depan rumahnya, berharap udara dingin bisa meredakan gairahnya yang membuat tubuhnya begitu panas. Ditatapnya jendela kamar Sungmin di lantai dua.

Jendela itu terbuka, dan cahaya temaram memantul dari sana, tampak begitu jelas. Kyuhyun menatap jendela itu dengan frustrasi. Perempuan itu ada di sana dan Kyuhyun seharusnya bisa dengan mudah memilikinya. Tetapi sikap perempuan itu seolah-olah membuatnya merasa menjadi bajingan menjijikkan kalau dia sampai memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertegun ketika melihat bayangan Sungmin terpantul dari kamar. Sepertinya Sungmin berdiri dekat lampu tidur di samping ranjangnya, karena bayangannya muncul dari gorden jendela bagaikan siluet gelap yang erotis. Sungmin tampak sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya, dan Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan penuh minat.

Lalu perempuan itu membuat gerakan membuka gaunnya. Kyuhyun menelan ludah, melirik ke sekelilingnya yang sepi, mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena membuat dirinya seperti seorang pengintip mesum yang mengintip siluet perempuan berganti baju dengan penuh gairah.

Siluet Sungmin melepas kemejanya, dan tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos terpantul dalam bayangan gelap dengan bentuk tubuh yang menggoda. Lalu Sialan! Kyuhyun mulai mengumpat ketika bayangan Sungmin di jendela membuat gerakan mengangkat salah satu kakinya ke ranjang dan tampaknya melepas celana panjangnya.

Gerakan itu tampak sangat seksi di bawah sini, dan Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya dengan marah. Ia benar-benar siap meledak, dan Sungmin malahan memperburuk keadaan dengan pantulan bayangannya di jendela – meskipun dia tidak sengaja – Dan Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh siap meledak dalam arti yang sebenarnya saat ini mengingat kejantanannya sudah begitu keras hingga terasa menyakitkan.

Dengan geraman marah, Kyuhyun melangkah terburu-buru menaiki tangga, membanting kakinya di setiap langkahnya, dibukanya pintu kamar itu dengan kasar. Matanya membara dan dia siap untuk bertengkar, dan menemukan Sungmin sedang duduk di sofa, sudah berganti dengan gaun tidurnya dan sedang membaca sebuah buku.

Sungmin mengangkat alis melihatnya, tampak begitu tenang, "Ada apa Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun terengah menahan kemarahan, "Jendela itu!," tunjuknya marah, lalu melangkah lebar-lebar menyeberangi ruangan dan menutup kaca jendela itu dengan kasar, dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin dengan posisi siap bertarung, "Lain kali tutup rapat-rapat jendela itu kalau sudah malam!," teriaknya marah.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung, "Memangnya kenapa?" Karena aku melihatmu berganti pakaian bagaikan siluet erotis dari bawah! Karena pemandangan itu membuatku terangsang sampai terasa nyeri! Karena….

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tatapan membakar, siap memuntahkan emosinya, tetapi kemudian menyadari bahwa dia hanya akan tampak bodoh kalau meluapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Ditatapnya Sungmin dengan dingin dan mendesis pelan, "Pokoknya tutup jendela itu kalau sudah malam!," Dan dengan penuh harga diri, Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar Sungmin, meninggalkan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Pagi itu tak seperti biasa ada dua pelayan muda yang membereskan kamar Sungmin, sepertinya mereka orang baru. Sungmin masih duduk di sana selepas mandi dan membiarkan para pelayan itu membereskan ranjangnya.

Salah seorang pelayan itu menarik bed cover Sungmin tampak memeriksa sepreinya, lalu berbisik-bisik satu sama lain dan tertawa cekikikan, ketika Sungmin menatap mereka dengan dahi berkerut, dua pelayan perempuan itu memasang muka datar dan bergegas pergi.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Theo, yang juga ada di ruangan itu, sedang membereskan baju-baju Sungmin yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya dan terus berdatangan itu ke dalam lemari pakaian Sungmin, "Kenapa mereka bersikap seperti itu?," tanya Sungmin ingin tahu.

Theo melirik ke arah kepergian pelayan itu dan tersenyum, "Mereka orang baru, dan tentu saja sangat penasaran denganmu"

"Penasaran denganku?"

"Kekasih Tuan Kyuhyun yang terbaru," jawab Theo datar, "Ah, kau tidak tahu ya, semua orang kan membicarakan kalian. Bahkan, namamu sempat muncul di beberapa tabloid gosip dan acara-acara gosip, yang membahas kekasih terbaru Cho Kyuhyun yang misterius. Kau adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah tinggal bersama Kyuhyun, dan mereka menebak-nebak serta mencari bukti bahwa kalian telah bercinta, karena itulah tadi para pelayan tertawa cekikikan ketika memeriksa sepraimu"

Pipi Sungmin merah padam, tetapi Theo sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, dan tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Yah para pelayan itu mungkin saling berspekulasi dan menanti, kapan saat mereka ahkirnya bisa menemukan bukti-bukti bahwa kalian tidur bersama untuk dijadikan bahan gosip selanjutnya," gumamnya dalam senyum, Lalu menatap Sungmin sambil mengangkat alisnya, "Hei aku juga penasaran, kalau mereka serius mencarinya, apakah mereka akan menemukan bukti-bukti itu Sungmin?" tanyanya penuh arti, membuat pipi Sungmin semakin merah padam.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

"Nona Sungmin?", Changmin masuk dan mengangkat alis melihat Sungmin mondar mandir di kamarnya dengan gelisah.

"Apa?", suara Sungmin tanpa sadar menegang. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya tegang dan ingin mengumpat-umpat siapapun yang ada di dekatnya.

"Tuan Kyuhyun ingin bertemu anda", Bagus. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Changmin, lalu tertegun setengah mengernyit ketika Changmin membawa Sungmin ke kamar Kyuhyun, "Di kamar ini?"

Changmin mengangguk, dan entah Sungmin salah lihat atau tidak, hanya sedetik dia sempat melihat sinar geli di mata lelaki itu. Kurang ajar. Jangan-jangan mereka semua mentertawakan ketakutannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ya Nona, tuan Kyuhyun ingin menemui anda di kamar ini" Sejenak Sungmin ingin kabur saja. Tetapi Sungmin sadar, ini sebuah tantangan, Kyuhyun menantangnya dan Sungmin tidak akan kalah.

"Baiklah", Sungmin menghela napas dalam-dalam dan membiarkan Changmin membukakan pintu untuknya, Dia langsung berhadapan Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan begitu tampan di tengah ruangan. Lelaki itu menunggu Changmin menutup pintu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian, lalu berkata tenang,

"Selamat malam Sungmin", Kyuhyun tersenyum tenang, "Sebenarnya aku ingin membahas hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan ulang tahunmu ke duapuluh lima….", senyumnya berubah misterius, "Tetapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa pembiacaraan baik-baik tidak akan ada gunanya di antara kita, jadi aku langsung saja"

Hening, Kyuhyun terdiam dan Sungmin menunggu dengan ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan lelaki itu, "Aku sudah memutuskan masa depanmu." Mata Kyuhyun begitu kelam seperti danau kecoklatan di kegelapan malam.

Masa depannya? Memangnya siapa lelaki ini bisa memutuskan masa depannya? Sungmin ingin meledak dalam kemarahan, tetapi tidak mampu. Kyuhyun tampak berbeda, dia tampak begitu tenang tetapi dibalut kemarahan berbahaya, begitu dingin sekaligus mempesona. Lagipula, kenapa Sungmin berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun mempesona? Sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Sungmin mencoba menghapus pikiran pikiran yang mengarah kepada keterpesonaannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengamati Kyuhyun lagi dan sedikit merasa tidak nyaman, karena melihat Kyuhyun begitu tenang, tanpa sedikitpun emosi malah terasa menakutkan.

Sungmin tidak suka, dia lebih suka Kyuhyun yang meledak-ledak dan marah daripada Kyuhyun yang seperti Kyuhyun yang meledak-ledak Sungmin bisa melawan dengan emosinya, tetapi dengan Kyuhyun yang begitu dingin yang bisa dilakukan Sungmin hanyalah menyurut mundur, ketakutan.

Kyuhyun mengamati reaksi Sungmin melemparkan pandangan menilai, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau harus menjadi kekasihku yang sebenar-benarnya, Sungmin. Mulai malam ini," Kyuhyun mulai berdiri, "Aku hanya sekali memberikan penawaran. Kau jadi kekasihku, dan aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kalau kau menolak, aku akan menganggapmu tak berharga dan melemparmu kepada pengawal-pengawalku"

Apa?

Keringat membasahi dahi Sungmin, Kyuhyun bercanda bukan? Apa maksudnya melemparnya kepada pelayan-pelayannya? Apakah Kyuhyun ingin memberikannya supaya diperkosa para pengawalnya? Kyuhyun tidak mungkin sekejam itu bukan? Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan ketakutan, mencoba mencari kebenaran di sana, tetapi dia tidak menemukannya.

Lelaki ini kejam, dan siapa tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya? "Bagaimana Sungmin? Aku atau kau dibuang ke para pengawalku?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun marah, "Kau tidak akan berani melakukan hal menjijikkan semacam itu"

"Jangan menantangku Sungmin" desis Kyuhyun tajam, "Aku bukannya belum pernah melakukannya kepada perempuan yang kuanggap tidak berguna lagi"

Sungmin tertegun. Apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar serius? "Kau hidup disini dengan mewah, diperlakukan seperti puteri raja, dihormati layaknya kekasih Cho Kyuhyun dan aku sudah muak dengan kelakuanmu yang selalu menantangku setiap ada kesempatan. Sekarang hanya ini pilihanmu dan kau akan memutuskan sekarang. Aku atau dibuang kepada para pengawalku"

Apakah dia bisa melarikan diri dari sini? Sungmin ingin berteriak panik, ataukah dia harus bunuh diri saja? Tetapi Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkannya. Oh, dengan kekejamannya mungkin Kyuhyun akan membiarkan Sungmin mati, tetapi dia akan memastikan Sungmin menderita dulu sebelumnya.

"Kau," Sungmin menelan suara yang dikeluarkannya dengan berat. Ada nyala di mata Kyuhyun, "Apa Sungmin? Aku tidak mendengar" Kyuhyun sengaja dan Sungmin menggeram marah dalam hatinya, kurang ajar lelaki itu!

"Kau, aku memilih kau" Senyum di bibir Kyuhyun adalah senyum kemenangan yang

dingin.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah kemari kekasihku," Lelaki itu membuka tangannya, dan Sungmin melangkah dengan tertahan ke arahnya.

Dengan sensual, lelaki itu meraih Sungmin dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, "Bagus, jangan uji kesabaranku, aku tidak mau dilawan malam ini"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue. . .**


	11. Chapter 11

BAB 11

Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin ke atas ranjang. Jemarinya menyusup ke balik rok Sungmin dan langsung menyentuh pusat kewanitaannya. Sentuhan itu membakar sekaligus menyejukkan dan Sungmin langsung mengangkat tubuhnya penuh gairah. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup leher dan pundak Sungmin sambil menurunkan kemejanya, menikmati betapa Sungmin menyerah kepada gairahnya.

"Ah sayangku, kau begitu indah," Kyuhyun menangkup buah payudara Sungmin di telapaknya, merasakan dan menikmati kelembutan itu. Lalu bibir panasnya turun dan menangkup pucuknya, melumatnya penuh gairah, membuat Sungmin hampir menjerit karena siksaan kenikmatan yang berbaur menjadi satu.

Lelaki itu menurunkan rok Sungmin dan mulai menyentuhnya, dimana-mana, meninggalkan gelenyar panas yang membakarnya. Jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh pusat kewanitaannya dan Sungmin merasakan dorongan yang amat sangat untuk memohon agar Kyuhyun mau memasukinya. Dan Kyuhyun sudah siap, Lelaki itu terasa begitu keras dan panas di bawah sana. Sungmin mendesak-desakkan tubuhnya dengan frustrasi, permohonan tanpa kata.

"Tenang sayangku," Kyuhyun mulai terengah, menahan pinggul Sungmin yang bergairah di bawahnya, "Aku akan meuaskanmu sebentar lagi."

Kyuhyun menyentuhkan dirinya, dan langsung menggertakkan giginya, melawan dorongan kuat untuk memasuki Sungmin dengan kasar. Sungmin sudah sangat siap menerimanya, tetapi Kyuhyun bertekad memperlakukannya dengan lembut, memberikan tubuhnya untuk kenikmatan Sungmin.

Ketika kehangatan Kyuhyun merasukinya, tenggelam dalam tubuhnya yang panas dan basah, Sungmin mengerang dan memejamkan mata. Oh astaga! Rasanya begitu tepat, kenikmatan ini, kedekatan ini yang telah dia sangkal selama ini. Rasanya luar biasa tepatnya! Mereka bergerak dalam alunan gairah yang keras, berusaha memuaskan gejolaknya sendiri-sendiri. Sampai akhirnya tubuh Sungmin terasa melayang, mencapai puncak kenikmatannya didorong oleh rasa klimaks yang begitu dalam. Ketika mendengar erangan, Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

Menyerah dalam orgasme bersamanya.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Ada yang berbeda dalam hubungan mereka. Sungmin menyadari pagi itu, mengingat senyum lembut Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin terbirit-birit kembali ke kamarnya ketika hari hampir menjelang pagi. Terutama perasaan Sungmin ke Kyuhyun, ada yang berubah.

Ternyata selama ini dia juga frustrasi oleh gairah yang tertahan, sama seperti yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. Dan ketika semalaman mereka saling memuaskan gairah masing-masing, pagi ini perasaannya luar biasa bahagia. Sungmin bahkan merasa ingin bersenandung.

Pagi ini, karena Kyuhyun biasanya sudah berangkat bekerja jam-jam segini. Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengisi waktunya dengan menjelajah seluruh isi rumah. Dia memutuskan untuk menjelajahi area sayap kanan rumah yang besar itu.

Tanpa di temani siapapun, Sungmin menyusuri lorong-lorong, ruangan demi ruangan, sampai akhirnya tiba di ujung lorong, dengan dinding yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari kaca, memantulkan cahaya matahari ke seluruh lorong dan pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya di balik kaca.

Pemandangan kebun mawar berwarna merah tua yang merambat dan memenuhi taman kecil di sana. Sungmin terpesona hingga hampir sesak napas. Dia berdiri cukup lama di depan taman itu, lalu kemudian mengerutkan keningnya ketika menyadari, bahwa sayap kanan rumah ini, meskipun tampak bersih dan terawat, tampaknya hampir tidak pernah digunakan.

Sungmin menoleh ke kiri, dan menemukan sebuah pintu besar berwarna keemasan, dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu dia membuka handle pintu itu. Sepertinya susah dan macet, tetapi kemudian setelah Sungmin mencoba beberapa kali, pintu itu terbuka dengan mudahnya, dengan suara berderit karena engsel yang sudah lama tak diminyaki.

Ruangan itu temaram, karena jendela kamarnya tertutup rapat oleh gorden, baunya pengap seperti sudah lama tidak dimasuki. Sungmin meraba-raba dinding dan menemukan saklar di kamar itu, ditekannya saklar kamar itu, dan cahaya kekuningan yang lembut langsung menyinari seluruh ruangan. Itu sebuah kamar. Kamar yang sangat feminim dengan nuansa merah muda yang lembut, hampir putih. Sungmin mengitarkan pandangannya ke kamar itu dan mememukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tertegun….

Dan memucat.

Ada sebuah lukisan besar yang digantung di kamar itu. Lukisan yang sangat besar dengan bingkai keemasan yang sangat indah. Tetapi bukan besarnya lukisan itu atau indahnya bingkai itu yang membuat Sungmin tertegun, tetapi orang dalam lukisan itu.

Di sana terlukis seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri di tengah taman mawar, dengan gaun merah muda dan rambut cokelat tuanya yang panjang dan berkilau, sedang tertawa bahagia, seolah-olah perempuan itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya kepada siapapun yang melukisnya. Perempuan itu memeluk perutnya yang sedikit buncit, sedang hamil muda. Perempuan itu tampak penuh bahagia… penuh cinta, dan yang membuat Sungmin luar biasa kagetnya, wajah perempuan itu….

Wajah perempuan itu…. Sama persis dengan wajahnya.

Oh ya Tuhan! Sama persis! Bagaikan pinang di belah dua. Meskipun perempuan di lukisan itu tampak lebih anggun dan lebih feminim, Sungmin sangat yakin bahwa selain semua alasan itu, wajah mereka berdua tampak begitu serupa! Tapi Sungmin yakin itu bukan lukisan dirinya. Dia tidak pernah mengenakan gaun merah muda, dia tidak pernah dilukis di tengah taman mawar, dan yang pasti, dia tidak pernah hamil sebelumnya!

Jadi siapakah perempuan itu? Siapakah dia…?

"Seharusnya Anda tidak boleh ke area ini" Suara dingin dan tenang di belakangnya membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Dia menolehkan kepalanya gugup dan menemukan Changmin berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang biasanya.

"Siapakah perempuan di lukisan itu Changmin?"

Changmin melirik sekilas pada lukisan di dinding itu, Sungmin merasa melihat sepercik kesedihan di sana, meskipun dia tidak yakin, karena ketika menatap Changmin lagi, lelaki itu sudah kembali memasang ekspresi datar.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya kepada Anda, Tuan Kyuhyun akan sangat marah…."

"Kumohon," Sungmin menyela dengan cepat, "Jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya kepadaku, aku akan menanyakan langsung kepada Kyuhyun"

Wajah Changmin mengeras, "Anda tidak boleh melakukannya, saya tidak akan membiarkannya karena itu akan menyakiti Tuan Kyuhyun."

Perkataan Changmin itu makin membuat Sungmin penasaran. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apakah inilah jawaban kenapa Kyuhyun menyekapnya selama ini? Sungmin akan mengejar jawaban itu dari Changmin, apapun yang terjadi, ditatapnya Changmin dengan keras kepala,

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku siapa perempuan ini, kenapa wajahnya begitu sama denganku, dan apakah ini penyebab Kyuhyun menyekapku?"

Changmin menghela nafas panjang, "Baik akan saya jelaskan, tetapi jangan di sini, ayo ikut saya,"

Lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar, seolah-olah berada di dalam kamar itu terasa menyesakkannya. Tiba-tiba Sungmin juga merasa sesak sehingga dia langsung mengikuti langkah Changmin keluar dari kamar itu.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

"Perempuan itu adalah Nyonya Cho Shengmin," Changmin bergumam datar, menatap mata Sungmin dalam-dalam. Mereka sekarang duduk di ruang duduk di bagian belakang rumah yang berakses langsung ke taman belakang dan dilengkapi dengan sofa-sofa cantik yang nyaman dan meja kopi yang saat ini menyediakan kopi hangat yang mengepul di meja.

Sungmin mengernyit mendengar informasi itu, Cho Shengmin? Apakah dia ibu Kyuhyun? Tetapi setahunya, ibu Kyuhyun bernama Hana.

"Bukan ibu tuan Kyuhyun," Changmin sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin, "Nyonya Cho Shengmin adalah mendiang isteri Tuan Kyuhyun."

Sungmin terperangah dan tiba-tiba merasa sesak napas, dadanya seperti dihantam oleh ribuan ton batu sehingga terasa nyeri. Isteri? Kyuhyun pernah punya isteri sebelumnya? Dan kenapa wajah perempuan itu sama persis dengannya?

"Tuan Kyuhyun menikahi Nyonya Shengmin ketika masih sangat muda, di Italia ketika Tuan Kyuhyun lulus dari kuliahnya, pada usia 20 tahun. Mereka pasangan muda yang saling mencintai. Setahu saya, Tuan Kyuhyun sangat mencintai isterinya," Changmin berdehem, "Saya sudah mulai bekerja kepada Tuan Kyuhyun ketika itu… Dulu, beliau adalah orang yang baik, sangat mudah tertawa dan ramah. Tetapi, Nyonya Shengmin memang berbadan lemah sejak awal, dia mempunyai penyakit jantung dengan katup yang tidak sempurna." Changmin menghela nafas panjang, seolah berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bercerita,

"Kemudian Nyonya Shengmin hamil. Mereka sangat bahagia sekaligus cemas. Bahagia karena itu adalah anak pertama mereka, dan cemas karena itu adalah kehamilan yang sangat beresik. Nyonya Shengmin seharusnya tidak boleh hamil karena kondisi penyakitnya, tetapi dia perempuan yang keras kepala di balik tubuhnya yang Lemah."

Changmin tanpa sadar tersenyum, melembutkan garis-garis datar di wajahnya, "Dia bertekad untuk hamil dan melahirkan anak Tuan Kyuhyun, meskipun semua orang menentangnya, bahkan Tuan Kyuhyun sendiri"

"Kyuhyun menentangnya?" Sungmin membayangkan seorang perempuan dengan tubuh lemah, tetapi mampu menantang seluruh dunia demi calon anak yang dikandungnya, sungguh perempuan yang luar biasa.

"Ya, sudah pasti Tuan Kyuhyun menentangnya, kehamilan itu berbahaya, nyawa Nyonya Shengmin taruhannya," Changmin menundukkan kepalanya sedih, "Kemudian Nyonya Shengmin keguguran."

Sungmin tertegun. Keguguran, jadi bayi mereka tak pernah lahir? Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa sedih mengingat senyuman Shengmin di lukisan itu, senyuman seorang calon ibu yang sangat bahagia, dengan tangan memeluk perutnya seperti melindungi sang buah hati yang sedang terlelap di sana.

"Tubuh nyonya Shengmin ternyata terlalu lemah untuk menumbuhkan seorang bayi dalam rahimnya, dia tidak mungkin mengandung sampai anak itu lahir, kenyataan itu

menghancurkan perasaan Nyonya Shengmin dan membuat kondisi fisiknya makin lemah."

Changmin menghela nafas, "Nyonya Shengmin semakin hari semakin sakit, hingga akhirnya sudah tak mampu bangun dari ranjangnya. Di suatu pagi, Tuan Kyuhyun menemukannya sudah meninggal dalam tidurnya"

Air mata Sungmin menetes, meninggal karena patah hati. Sungmin teringat kepada ibunya. Mereka berdua meninggal karena patah hati. Tidakkah mereka menyadari bahwa mereka egois? Meninggalkan semua beban di dunia ini dengan lepasnya, tanpa memikirkan bahwa mereka juga meninggalkan patah hati bagi siapapun yang mereka tinggalkan?

"Sejak kematian Nyonya Shengmin, sepuluh tahun yang lalu… Tuan Kyuhyun berubah, dia menutup hatinya. Dan menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan. Dia tidak pernah sama lagi sejak saat itu."

Sungmin mengusap air matanya dan menatap Changmin tajam. "Jadi, karena itukah Kyuhyun menyekapku di sini? Karena wajahku sama persis dengan mendiang isterinya?"

Changmin menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam, "Anda seharusnya tahu bahwa-"

"Changmin"

Suara dingin Kyuhyun dari arah pintu membuat mereka berdua menoleh. Wajah Changmin memucat menemukan Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di sana, berdiri bersandar di pintu dengan wajah tidak terbaca.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengganggu kau yang sedang asyik bergosip dengan Sungmin," Mata Kyuhyun menajam, "Tetapi aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang perlu kita bahas."

Secepat kilat Changmin berdiri, meskipun ada kekhawatiran yang terpancar di wajahnya, dia telah melangkahi wewenangnya dengan menceritakan tentang Nyonya Shengmin kepada Sungmin. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Tuannya ini kepadanya.

Kyuhyun bahkan sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Sungmin, dia membalikkan badan dan membiarkan Changmin mengikutinya.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Sungmin termenung di kamarnya, seluruh kata-kata Changmin terngiang di telinganya, berulang-ulang. Kisah tentang Cho Shengmin yang cantik dan sempurna dan betapa Kyuhyun mencintainya.

Jadi, selama ini dia hanya dipakai sebagai pengganti dari Shengmin. Entah kenapa perasaan sedih yang samar menyeruak di dada Sungmin, terasa begitu menyakitkan. Kyuhyun menyekap dan mempertahankan dirinya di sini karena wajahnya mirip dengan Shengmin. Bahkan Kyuhyun bercinta dengannya mungkin juga sambil membayangkan Shengmin.

Kemiripan wajahnya dengan almarhumah isteri Kyuhyun-lah yang menyelamatkannya, mungkin. Kalau tidak dia sudah dibunuh dan dihancurkan oleh Kyuhyun atas percobaannya melukai lelaki itu. Ternyata bahkan gairah Kyuhyun yang meluap-luap itu bukan ditujukan kepadanya. Dia hanyalah sosok pengganti dari perempuan yang benar-benar diinginkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku berani bertaruh bahwa pikiran-pikiran yang buruk sedang berkecamuk di kepalamu yang mungil itu."

Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, Sungmin tidak menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengamati Kyuhyun, lelaki itu tampak lelah, "Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini, setelah aku mengetahui semuanya, kau tidak berhak lagi memanfaatkanku dan menahanku di sini," Sungmin mendongakkan dagunya dengan angkuh.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat, berdiri di sofa di depan Sungmin duduk, dan menatap tajam, "Kupikir semalam kita sudah mencapai kesepakatan."

"Semalam terjadi karena kau mengancamku!." Napas Sungmin terengah menahan emosi, "Sekarang aku sudah kembali ke pikiran warasku."

"Tidakkah kau ingin bersamaku Sungmin? Kita begitu cocok di ranjang, kau dan aku. Kita bisa menjalin hubungan yang saling menguntungkan."

"Aku menolak untuk dimanfaatkan untuk menjadi pengganti siapapun."

"Kau bukan pengganti siapapun!." Kyuhyun menyela tampak marah.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan saling mengukur kekuatan masing-masing. Akhirnya Sungmin berkata, "Aku sudah mengetahui semua kebenarannya Kyuhyun. Aku memang bersalah mencoba mencelakaimu. Tetapi itu tidak penting lagi. Kau memang bersalah atas kematian kedua orang tuaku, dan aku berhak merasa benci dan dendam kepadamu. Tetapi kau juga sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku, jadi aku menganggap kita impas. Kalau kau melepaskanku, aku berjanji tidak akan muncul dalam kehidupanmu lagi dan tidak akan pernah berusaha mencelakaimu lagi." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh,

"Itulah penawaran terbaik yang bisa kuberikan."

"Penawaran katamu?," Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya jengkel, "Kau boleh berprasangka dengan semua kebencian tak beralasanmu itu, yang harus kau tahu, semua yang kau pikirkan di dalam kepala cantikmu itu salah."

"Aku tahu mana yang salah dan benar Kyuhyun. Dan kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh," Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengancam, "Pilihanmu hanya dua, melepaskan aku, atau mendapati aku mati."

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Sungmin melaksanakan ancamannya. Dia mogok makan. Di hari pertama Kyuhyun masih menganggap remeh ancaman Sungmin yang kekanak-kanakan itu, dan menertawakannya. Tetapi sekarang sudah hampir dua hari, dan Changmin melapor bahwa Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan dan minumannya.

"Sama sekali?," Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Changmin frustrasi.

"Dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya, kami meletakkan makanannya di kamar dan dia hanya tidur di sana. Ketika kami menengok nampannya, dia tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, bahkan minumannya pun tidak disentuhnya. Anda harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum perempuan itu membahayakan dirinya sendiri," jawab Changmin datar, meskipun ada nada khawatir di sana.

"Aku akan melihatnya"

Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki kamar putih itu, dan menemukan Sungmin terbaring lemah di ranjang. Perempuan ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?," Kyuhyun mendesis menahan kemarahannya, "Apakah kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri?."

Sungmin membalikkan badan dan menatapnya, membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit, wajah Sungmin tampak pucat dan bibirnya kering, perempuan itu juga tampak lemah.

"Kau harus memakan makananmu Sungmin, kalau tidak kau akan sakit dan membahayakan dirimu sendiri"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Oke, Kau mau apa?! Kau ingin bebas? Baik! Kau akan dapatkan apa yang kau mau, asalkan kau mau makan!"

Pernyataan itu membuat Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya lagi menatap Kyuhyun, dia berdehem, tenggorokannya terasa kering membuatnya susah berbicara, perutnya terasa nyeri, dan kepalanya pusing.

"Kau… berjanji…?," gumamnya lemah.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin marah, "Kau pikir aku bisa berbuat lain? Aku berjanji, kau bisa pegang janji seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sekarang, biarkan aku membantumu minum!"

Sambil berdehem kembali karena tenggorokannya sakit, Sungmin berusaha menantang tatapan marah Kyuhyun dan membaca arti yang tersirat di dalamnya. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun

selalu menjunjung harga dirinya, dia tidak akan mengingkari janji. Setelah merasa yakin, Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Astaga Sungmin," Kyuhyun mendesah lega, meraih gelas air putih yang tak tersentuh, tak jauh dari ranjang, lalu duduk di samping ranjang dan membantu Sungmin duduk, "Kau bisa minum?"

Sungmin haus sekali, dan keinginannya yang paling besar adalah langsung minum dari gelas itu dengan sekali teguk. Ketika menerima gelas itu, Sungmin langsung meneguknya dengan rakus, tetapi berhenti di tegukan pertama karena tersedak dan sakit di tenggorokannya.

"Pelan-pelan," bisik Kyuhyun lembut, menjauhkan gelas itu dari Sungmin, "Gadis keras kepala," gerutunya, lalu meneguk minuman di gelas itu, Selanjutnya yang terjadi sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun duduk menerjangnya dan melumat bibirnya, sekaligus mengalirkan air minum itu ke tenggorokannya.

Air minum itu meluncur dengan mulus ke tenggorokan Sungmin, membasahinya yang kehausan. Sejenak, ketika air itu telah seluruhnya berpindah, Kyuhyun masih bermain-main di bibir Sungmin, mempermainkannya.

Kemudian, sedikit terengah, Kyuhyun melepaskan bibir Sungmin, mereka duduk dengan wajah berhadapan, sangat dekat hingga napas panas mereka bersahutan. Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin dan menatapnya tegang, "Besok Theo akan membantu mengemasi pakaianmu dan Changmin akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Aku tidak mau membawa apapun dari sini, aku datang kesini tanpa membawa apapun, dan begitupun ketika aku keluar dari sini."

Kyuhyun mendesis tajam, "Aku memaksa, Sungmin dan jangan bermain-main dengan kesabaranku."

Sungmin terdiam. Kyuhyun membebaskannya, itu sudah cukup. Dan kalau konsekwensinya Sungmin harus bertoleransi dengan sikap arogan lelaki itu, mungkin itu cukup sepadan.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Pakaian-pakaian yang dibelikan Kyuhyun untuknya sangat banyak hingga membutuhkan 3 koper besar untuk mengepaknya, belum lagi satu koper besar berisi perhiasan dan aksesoris seperti koleksi sepatu dan tas yang bahkan tidak sempat Sungmin pakai.

Pegawai Kyuhyun sudah mengatur barang-barang itu dengan rapi di bagasi, dan Changmin sudah berdiri di sisi mobil, mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk untuk diantar pulang.

Sungmin melirik ke arah rumah besar itu, Kyuhyun tidak ada dari pagi tadi, lelaki itu pergi entah kemana tadi pagi-pagi sekali dan Sungmin tidak berani bertanya kepada Changmin. Seharusnya Sungmin berbahagia, Dahi Sungmin berkerut memikirkan perasaannya. Tetapi entah kenapa dia tidak bahagia. Rasanya menyesakkan dada dan menyedihkan entah kenapa. Dan Sungmin menahan diri kuat-kuat atas dorongan emosi yang membuatnya ingin menangis.

Dengan cepat, tanpa berani menoleh ke arah rumah Kyuhyun, Sungmin memasuki mobil hitam itu. Changmin menutup pintu penumpang dan duduk di kursi supir bersama seorang pengawal lain. Pelan, mobil itu meluncur melalui taman besar di halaman Kyuhyun dan melewati gerbang.

Detik itulah Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap rumah Kyuhyun, mungkin ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya. Dia menyerap pemandangan rumah itu dan mengenangnya, sampai kemudian pintu gerbang hitam yang tinggi itu tertutup, menghalangi pandangannya.

'Selamat tinggal Cho Kyuhyun.' Sungmin mengusap setitik air mata di sudut matanya. 'Setelah ini aku tidak akan memikirkanmu lagi.'

.

.

 **To Be Continued. . .**


	12. Chapter 12

BAB 12

Hari pertamanya dalam kebebasan dan Sungmin luar biasa menikmatinya. Rumah mungil yang dikontraknya masih tertata rapi seolah-olah tidak pernah ditinggalkan sebelumnya. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun mengirimkan orangorangnya untuk membersihkan rumah ini? Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba menghapus bayangan Kyuhyun dari pikirannya. Dia harus melupakan lelaki itu dan melangkah maju.

Pagi itu yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin pertama kali adalah memeriksa kulkasnya dan mengerutkan kening ketika menemukan kulkasnya penuh bahan makanan. Ini pasti pekerjaan lelaki itu, gumam Sungmin, menolak menyebut nama Kyuhyun demi usahanya melupakannya. Tetapi Sungmin tidak mau membiarkan gangguan ini merusak hari pertama kebebasannya.

Diambilnya sayuran, daging sapi, dan telur. Lalu dia membuat tumis daging dengan sayuran dan telur yang berbau harum, setelah menuang masakan harum itu dari wajan, Sungmin menuang teh hangat yang sudah diseduhnya tadi pagi ke cangkir berwarna putih, dan meletakkan semuanya di meja. Sambil menyantap makanannya Sungmin menyalakan komputernya. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah mencari pekerjaan, karena Sungmin harus bertahan hidup. Seperti semula.

Seingat Sungmin, dirinya masih punya tabungan di rekeningnya, tidak banyak memang hanya cukup untuk bertahan hidup selama satu sampai dengan dua bulan setelah dikurangi pembayaran kontrak rumah kecil ini secara buSungminn. Setelah itu Sungmin harus bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri sekaligus membayar tempat tinggalnya, kalau Sungmin tidak bisa melakukannya, dia akan menjadi gelandangan. Jadi, waktunya untuk mencari pekerjaan sangatlah sempit.

Oh ya, hal kedua yang harus dilakukannya adalah mengambil uang tabungannya, mungkin nanti siang dia akan ke bank. Sungmin menghirup tehnya yang terasa harum dan meneguknya dengan tegukan panas yang nikmat. Lalu mulai menyantap sarapannya sambil membuka situs pencari pekerjaan di komputernya.

Lowongan kerja… lowongan kerja yang cepat dan sesuai kualifikasinya… mata Sungmin bergerak cepat dan mencatat beberapa perkerjaan yang sesuai. Dia mengirimkan email surat lamaran ke beberapa perusahaan tersebut sambil menghabiskan sarapannya.

Ketika Sungmin selesai melakukan kegiatannya, waktu sudah hampir jam dua belas siang. Sungmin teringat bahwa dia harus ke Bank, dengan bergegas Sungmin mengambil tas kecilnya dan hendak keluar rumah ketika ada yang mengetuk pintunya. Seketika Sungmin waspada. Dia tidak pernah punya teman sebelumnya. Jadi, itu tidaklah mungkin teman yang bertamu. Lagipula, dalam penyamarannya waktu itu karena berencana membalas dendam kepada Kyuhyun, tidak banyak yang tahu kalau Sungmin tinggal di rumah mungil ini.

Apakah itu musuh Kyuhyun yang ingin mencelakainya? Sungmin bergidik ngeri. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Tidak, musuh Kyuhyun pasti sudah mengurus masalah itu sebelum memutuskan melepaskan Sungmin. Jadi, siapa yang sedang mengetuk pintunya saat ini? Dengan hati-hati Sungmin mengintip melalui jendela sebelah dan menemukan seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas mahal dan resmi berdiri di depan pintunya.

Dari penampilannya, tampaknya lelaki itu lelaki baik-baik. Tetapi penampilan bisa menipu bukan? Sungmin masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa Dokter Teddy yang begitu baik dan selalu tersenyum itu ternyata adalah psikopat berjiwa kejam.

Sungmin meraih pisau dapur dan membuka pintu dengan hatihati, membiarkan rantai tetap menahan pintu itu,

"Siapa?" Sungmin menatap pria tampan dalam balutan jas rapi itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Selamat siang, Anda Nona Sungmin? Saya Freddy, pengacara yang dikirim kemari"

Pengacara? "Pengacara untuk apa? Saya tidak berkaitan dengan masalah hukum apapun," Sungmin masih mengintip dari pintu, belum mau membukanya, menatap Freddy dengan curiga.

"Saya dikirim untuk menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen kepada Anda," Freddy tampak berdehem memikirkan sesuatu, "Anda mungkin tidak mengenal saya, tapi saya teman Yesung dan Ryeowook"

Sungmin tertarik, "Apakah Ryeowook yang mengirimmu kemari"

"Sayangnya bukan, meski Ryeowook menitip salam dan berharap kalian bisa bertemu di lain kesempatan," Freddy mengangkat bahu, "Saya dikirim oleh Kyuhyun."

Sungmin mengernyitkan kening, setelah berpikir sejenak, dia berpendapat bahwa lelaki yang mengaku pengacara ini tampak meyakinkan. Dia meletakkan pisaunya dan masih dengan waspada dia membuka pintunya.

"Boleh saya masuk, Anda boleh tenang, saya bukan orang jahat," Freddy tersenyum dengan gaya profesional. Sungmin mempersilahkannya masuk, dan dia duduk menatap lelaki itu mengeluarkan berkas-berkas yang tampak penting dari tas kerjanya.

"Ini adalah surat kepemilikan rumah ini, Kyuhyun telah membelinya atas nama Anda. Dan ini nomor rekening yang dibukakan Kyuhyun atas nama Anda, seluruh kelengkapannya ada di dalam amplop, Anda tinggal menggunakannya."

Freddy meletakkan berkas-berkas itu dalam map terbuka di meja lalu tersenyum lagi, "Saya hanya diperintahkan menyerahkan berkas-berkas ini kepada Anda, kalau semua sudah lengkap, saya akan berpamitan," Lelaki itu beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menatap kertas-kertas di meja itu dengan kaget.

Surat rumah? Rekening tabungan? Matanya melirik sekilas pada surat-surat itu. Semua atas namanya!

"Tunggu dulu! Saya tidak tahu sebelumnya tentang surat-surat ini! Saya tidak bisa menerimanya!'

"Nona." Freddy menyela sudah siap pergi dari rumah itu,

"Saya hanya menyampaikan apa yang ditugaskan kepada saya, kalau Anda ada pertanyaan, mungkin Anda bisa menghubungi langsung Kyuhyun."

Dan Freddy pun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih tercenung dan bingung menatap berkas-berkas di depannya.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

"Saya ingin bertemu tuan Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin bergumam

gugup kepada resepsionist di lobby kantor yang mewah itu.

Kemewahan lobby itu begitu mengintimidasi dan Sungmin merasakan semua mata memandangnya, seolah dia orang aneh yang salah tempat. Tangannya memeluk amplop berkas yang diberikan Freddy kepadanya tadi siang dan berusaha menantang tatapan mata tajam dari resepsionist yang menatapnya curiga.

"Cho Kyuhyun kata Anda? Anda yakin? Kalau Anda ingin melamar pekerjaan, mungkin bisa Anda titipkan di sini…"

"Saya tidak ingin melamar pekerjaan," Sungmin mulai merasa jengkel menerima tatapan meremehkan dari resepsionist itu, "Tolong atur pertemuan saya dengan Cho Kyuhyun"

"Nona, saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung Anda, tetapi Tuan Cho Kyuhyun tidak mungkin bisa ditemui semudah itu, Anda harus membuat janji pertemuan yang rumit dengan sekretarisnya dulu…"

"Biarkan dia masuk, dia datang bersamaku. Saya ada janji temu dengan Kyuhyun jam dua," sebuah suara yang dalam di sebelah Sungmin mengagetkannya.

Sungmin menoleh dan menyipitkan matanya. Sedikit silau akan ketampanan lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Well satu lagi lelaki dengan anugerah kesempurnaan fisik yang luar biasa. Batin Sungmin sambil menatap Yesung yang memakai jas warna hitam dan tersenyum samar di sebelahnya. Tapi untunglah yang satu ini lelaki baik dan menyayangi isterinya. Mau tak mau Sungmin mengingat kemesraan Yesung dan Ryeowook di pesta malam itu, dan merasa kagum melihat besarnya cinta yang terpancar dari Yesung dan Ryeowook ketika mereka bertatapan.

Resepsionist itu menatap Yesung dan sudah pasti mengenalinya, "Oh, Tuan Kim Yesung, selamat datang," sikapnya berubah ramah dan Sungmin mencibir atas perbedaan perlakuan yang diterimanya, apalagi resepsionist itu menatap Yesung dengan tatapan memuja, "Mohon maaf, tadi siang kami sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada sekretaris Anda bahwa pertemuan hari ini dibatalkan, Tuan Kyuhyun mendadak harus ke luar negeri".

Yesung dan Sungmin sama-sama mengerutkan keningnya. Kyuhyun ke luar negeri?

"Aku tidak menerima pesan itu," gumam Yesung tajam, membuat resepsionist itu menunduk gugup hingga Sungmin merasa kasihan. Tetapi kemudian Yesung mengangkat

bahunya, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kantor dan mengganti waktuku yang tersia-siakan untuk kemari,"

Yesung menoleh kepada Sungmin, "Kalau waktuku tersia-siakan aku akan terlambat pulang ke rumah".

Sungmin mau tak mau menahan senyum. Yesung tampak lebih kesal karena terpaksa terlambat pulang daripada karena batal bertemu Kyuhyun. "Aku akan kembali ke kantor, oh ya, Ryeowook menitip salam kepadamu," dengan senyumnya yang mempesona, Yesung mengedipkan sebelah matanya ramah, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi dari lobby itu.

Sungmin menatap punggung Yesung yang menjauh dan akhirnya tersenyum. Betapa beruntungnya Ryeowook memiliki pasangan yang luar biasa seperti Yesung.

"Nona Sungmin?," kali ini sebuah suara yang familiar menyapanya. Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Changmin yang berdiri menatapnya, baru saja keluar dari lift, "Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, "Aku mencari Kyuhyun," ditunjukkannya amplop berkas itu kepada Changmin, "Ini… aku ingin mengembalikan berkas-berkas ini"

Changmin menatap berkas-berkas itu dan mengerti, "Tuan Kyuhyun ingin Anda menerimanya"

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya, aku tidak ingin berhutang budi kepadanya"

"Itu uang anda," sela Changmin tenang, "Itu adalah bagian saham Anda dari perusahaan ayah Anda yang sudah di take over oleh Tuan Kyuhyun"

Sungmin tertegun. Bagian sahamnya? Dia tidak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya.

"Bagian saham ini, sesuai dengan surat perjanjian jual beli akan diberikan kepada Anda begitu usia Anda genap 25 tahun," Changmin menatap sekelilingnya yang ramai dan tampak tidak nyaman, "Mari saya akan jelaskan kepada Anda."

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Dia dibawa ke sebuah ruangan dengan perabot kayu dan nuansa cokelat dan elegan di lantai dua. Changmin duduk di sofa di depannya dan mempersilahkan Sungmin duduk, "Mari duduk dulu, Anda ingin kopi?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, terlalu tercengang dengan semuanya yang tampak begitu tiba-tiba.

"Tuan Kyuhyun saat ini sedang ada di Italia ada beberapa urusan yang mendesak di sana," Changmin mengubah posisi duduknya supaya nyaman, "Seharusnya dari awal saya menceritakan ini kepada Anda, tetapi Tuan Kyuhyun menahan saya."

Cerita apalagi? Kejutan apa lagi? Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang.

"Tuan Kyuhyun tidak pernah menghancurkan perusahaan ayah Anda, apalagi membuat ayah Anda bangkrut," Changmin mengangkat bahunya, "Anda boleh tidak percaya, tetapi Anda bisa mencari informasi di manapun, yang dilakukan Tuan Kyuhyun bukanlah membangkrutkan perusahaan-perusahaan, dia menolong perusahaan-perusahaan yang sudah hampir bangkrut dan menghidupkannya lagi. Banyak perusahaan yang sudah dia take over menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih maju berkat kehebatan tuan Kyuhyun."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya membantah, "Tetapi perusahaan ayahku baik-baik saja sebelum ayah membuat perjanjian dengan Kyuhyun, kami sama sekali tidak bangkrut!."

Sungmin teringat gaun-gaun dan perhiasan mewah yang dibelikan ayahnya untuk ibunya, pelayan-pelayan yang hilir mudik siap sedia memenuhi kebutuhan mereka, rumah mewah mereka yang nyaman, mobil dan segala kemewahan lainnya yang dicukupkan ayahnya waktu itu. Ayahnya tidak mungkin bangkrut!.

"Ayah Anda menyembunyikan hal ini dari keluarganya, dia tidak ingin ibu dan Anda merasa cemas," Changmin menghela nafas, "Anda boleh tidak percaya kepada saya, tetapi biarkan saya bercerita dulu, setelah itu Anda boleh memutuskan. Apapun penerimaan Anda nanti, saya tidak akan mempermasalahkan, yang pasti tidak ada sedikitpun kebohongan dari saya kepada Anda"

Mata Changmin menerawang ke masa lalu ketika mulai bercerita. "Ayah Anda datang kepada Tuan Kyuhyun waktu itu, memohon suntikan dana dan perjanjian kerja sama. Tuan Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak tertarik dan dia sudah siap menolak mentah-mentah. Perusahaan ayah Anda yang sudah benar-benar kolaps akibat manajemen yang kacau balau, akan membutuhkan biaya dan perhatian yang luar biasa besar untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Tetapi kemudian ayah Anda memberikan penawaran kepada tuan Kyuhyun"

"Penawaran?"

Changmin menatap Sungmin hati-hati, "Ya… penawaran yang sebenarnya konyol, tapi langsung membuat tuan Kyuhyun berubah pikiran."

"Penawaran apa?"

"Anda"

Sungmin tertegun, pucat pasi, "Aku?"

"Ayah Anda sepertinya sudah sangat putus asa sebelum meminta bantuan kepada tuan Kyuhyun, harap Anda memaklumi," Changmin menghela nafas, "Mungkin Andalah satu-satunya harta yang dimilikinya yang bisa ditawarkannya kepada tuan Kyuhyun, mengingat waktu itu reputasi tuan Kyuhyun sebagai playboy sangat terkenal. Mungkin ayah Anda berfikir bisa menggunakan Anda untuk menarik hati tuan Kyuhyun."

Sungmin hampir tidak bisa berkata-kata, lidahnya kelu. Ayahnya menawarkannya kepada iblis jahat itu sebagai ganti suntikan dana untuk perusahaannya? Tidak mungkin! Ayahnya tidak mungkin melakukan itu!

"Saya tahu Anda tidak percaya, tetapi kami memiliki bukti penawaran itu yang nanti akan saya tunjukkan kepada Anda. Sekarang saya akan melanjutkan cerita saya," Changmin berdehem tampak amat mengerti berbagai emosi yang berkecamuk, silih berganti di wajah Sungmin, "Segalanya pasti akan berbeda jika yang ditawarkan bukan Anda. Tuan Kyuhyun, saya yakin akan menolak mentah-mentah ayah Anda. Tetapi Tuan Kyuhyun langsung berubah pikiran ketika beliau melihat foto Anda."

Fotonya yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang isteri Kyuhyun. Dada Sungmin terasa perih menyadari kenyataan itu.

"Yah Anda mengerti kan…walau hanya dengan tatapan sekilas saja pasti mudah menyadari kemiripan Anda dengan…," Changmin menghentikan kata-katanya, menyadari

wajah Sungmin yang pucat pasi, "Anda tidak apa-apa nona?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. " suaranya terdengar serak, susah payah berusaha dikeluarkannya.

"Tuan Kyuhyun langsung menyetujuinya, tetapi dia tidak mau terburu-buru. Menurut perjanjian itu pada usia 25 tahun Anda akan diserahkan kepada Tuan Kyuhyun, sebagai isteri. Dan mas kawinnya dibayar di muka, Tuan Kyuhyun tidak pernah melakukan take over kepada perusahaan ayah Anda, dia hanya memberikan dana yang luar biasa besar sesuai dengan permintaan ayah Anda."

Changmin menatap Sungmin miris, "Tetapi ayah Anda rupanya bekerja dengan manajemen yang tidak becus dan mengkhianatinya, uang itu ludes dalam sekejap dan bahkan perusahaan ayah Anda, bukannya terselamatkan malah makin hancur. Ayah Anda lalu datang kembali meminta tolong kepada tuan Kyuhyun."

Sungmin hanya termenung berusaha menyerap kata-kata Changmin sebaik-baiknya. Apakah Changmin berbohong? Tetapi lelaki itu tampak lurus dan jujur. Sungmin hanya masih belum bisa menerima bayangannya selama ini terhadap ayahnya hancur lebur begitu saja. Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Changmin adalah kebenaran, maka Sungmin harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kehidupannya dulu bersama ayahnya yang bagaikan di negeri dongeng, sebagian besar hanyalah kebohongan semata.

Sungmin sudah dijual menjadi isteri Kyuhyun di ulang tahunnya yang ke 25, itu seminggu lagi. Sungmin mengernyit, dia sudah dibayar di muka. Rasanya seperti dihina dan dihantam secara bersamaan. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak kalau dia bukan barang, dia manusia dan dia punya kehendak yang bebas.

"Tuan Kyuhyun sangat marah kepada ayah Anda, kesempatan yang diberikannya disia-siakan begitu saja oleh ayah Anda, dan tuan Kyuhyun tidak mau memberikan kesempatan kedua lagi. Perusahaan itu tidak boleh ada di tangan ayah Anda lagi kalau tidak mau lebih hancur. Jadi, Tuan Kyuhyun membelinya, dengan harga yang pantas, bahkan masih memberikan jatah buSungminn kepada keluarga Anda setiap bulannya meskipun ayah Anda tidak berhak menerimanya," Changmin menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam, "itu semua karena Tuan Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkan Anda."

Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkannya? Tidak mungkin! Lelaki itu hanya cemas, karena Sungmin adalah perempuan yang berwajah sama dengan isteri yang dicintainya, perempuan yang diharapkannya bisa menggantikan isterinya.

"Saya mengerti perasaan Anda, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang belum sempat saya jelaskan kepada Anda waktu itu ketika Tuan Kyuhyun menyela pembicaraan kita," Changmin bekata-kata lagi, "Memang Anda pasti akan melihat bahwa Tuan Kyuhyun hanya menganggap Anda sebagai pengganti Nyonya Shengmin. Tetapi tidak. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, yang dilihat Tuan Kyuhyun adalah benar-benar Anda, diri anda sendiri"

Seiring berjalannya waktu? Changmin mengangguk, seolah bisa membaca pertanyaan di

mata Sungmin,

"Yah selama ini kami mengawasi Anda. Rumah mungil yang Anda tempati bersama keluarga Anda waktu itu, merupakan salah satu properti milik tuan Kyuhyun…. Semua sudah diatur supaya kehidupan Anda baik-baik saja meskipun ayah Anda bangkrut"

Tiba-tiba Sungmin menyadarinya. Kemudahan-kemudahan yang dia dapat tanpa sengaja, seperti rumah mungil itu yang bisa didapat ayahnya dengan harga yang sangat murah.

"Kami bahkan tahu bahwa Anda berencana membalas dendam atas kematian orang tua Anda," wajah Changmin melembut melihat pipi Sungmin merona merah, lalu menatap Sungmin dengan menyesal, "Kematian orang tua Anda juga mengejutkan kami, Sungmin. Percayalah, tuan Kyuhyun terkejut atas hal itu. Dia memang terkenal kejam dan jahat tapi yang pasti dia tidak pernah bermaksud melukai orang yang lemah. Dia sudah berusaha membantu ayah Anda – demi Anda." Changmin menekankan kata-katanya, "Semua yang terjadi bukan kesalahan Tuan Kyuhyun."

Sungmin merasa malu. Bagaimana lagi? Perasaan itulah yang sekarang menyergapnya. Jika kata-kata Changmin ini benar… dan sepertinya memang semua adalah kebenaran.. maka Sungmin harus merasa malu, Semua dendamnya selama ini, pemikirannya selama ini, kemarahannya selama ini, dan kebenciannya semua ini, semuanya dibangun atas persepsi yang benar-benar salah.

Dan Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah membela diri dengan segala cacian, makian, dan tuduhannya. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah membela diri dan membiarkannya makin liar dengan emosi dan kemarahan membabi butanya?

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Anda… sesuai dengan perjanjian yang ditandatangani oleh ayah Anda… Kyuhyun akan memperisteri Anda"

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Apakah Kyuhyun masih menganggap perjanjian bertahun tahun lalu itu dengan serius? Tetapi perjanjian itu melibatkan uang yang tidak sedikit, yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepada ayahnya dan kemudian disia-siakan begitu saja. Kalaupun Sungmin menolak Kyuhyun, maka dia menanggung hutang yang sangat besar kepada

lelaki itu.

"Apakah… apakah Kyuhyun menyuruhmu mengatakan semua ini kepadaku?" Changmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin itu, "Tidak. Tidak ada satupun perintah dari Tuan Kyuhyun kepada saya untuk menceritakan ini semua, bahkan Tuan Kyuhyun berkesan merahasiakan semua ini dari Anda," Changmin tersenyum, "Saya hanya memikirkan cara-cara Tuan Kyuhyun, mengingat wataknya, beliau tidak akan menjelaskan apapun kepada Anda. Mungkin beliau akan menculik Anda lagi dan memaksakan pernikahannya dengan Anda, saya hanya menyiapkan Anda kalau itu benar-benar terjadi"

Sungmin mengernyit, "Mengingat selama ini dia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya, aku yakin dia akan melakukannya, jadi dia membebaskanku hanya sementara?"

Changmin mengangguk, minta permakluman, "Semoga Anda bisa menghilangkan semua dendam yang tidak perlu. Yang pasti -saya bisa menjamin itu-Tuan Kyuhyun benar-benar

peduli kepada Anda. Perlu Anda tahu, Tuan Kyuhyun benarbenar serius ingin menikahi anda, beliau saat ini berada di Italia, mengunjungi makam nyonya Shengmin. Meminta izin kepada isterinya."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya pedih. Setelah dendam itu menghilang, yang ada di dadanya hanyalah kekosongan yang perih. Kekosongan yang menyesakkan dadanya. Hampir seperti… patah hati.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Sungmin sudah tahu hari ini akan tiba. Entah kenapa dia tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun akan datang menjemputnya dan merenggutnya kembali, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ketukan di pintu rumahnya membuatnya terlonjak, meskipun Sungmin sudah mengantisipasinya. Dan ketika membuka pintu, Sungmin bertatapan wajah dengan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan, bahkan lebih tampan dari terakhir mereka bertemu. Mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan kemeja biru berlapis jacket khaki dan ceSungmin yang senada, dengan rambut cokelatnya yang acak-acakan. Dia seperti malaikat

yang diturunkan di depan pintu Sungmin.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan," Sungmin berkata, mencoba mencari-cari mata Kyuhyun, tetapi kesulitan karena kacamata hitam itu menghalanginya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, "Aku tahu kalau kau tahu, Changmin menceritakan pertemuan kalian," Lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang Sungmin, "Bolehkah aku masuk?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinued. . .**


	13. Chapter 13

Sungmin mundur dengan tidak nyaman. Membiarkan Cho Kyuhyun masuk ke rumahnya sama seperti membiarkan iblis menguasai kehidupannya. Tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Mereka harus berbicara, panjang lebar. Dan mereka tidak mungkin berbicara di ambang pintu seperti ini.

Sungmin memiringkan tubuhnya mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk ke rumahnya yang mungil tetapi indah itu. Kyuhyun langsung duduk di sofa cokelat itu, tampak nyaman, kemudian melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan meletakkan di meja, "Apa yang kau rencanakan di hari ulang tahunmu?"

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. "Tidak ada," Sungmin punya cheese cake strawberry di kulkasnya. Tapi itu untuk dia makan sendiri nanti malam. Tanpa gangguan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin seolah mengukur-ukur, "Aku bisa mengadakan pesta untukmu"

"Aku tidak butuh pesta darimu"

"Hmm," Lelaki itu mendesah, lalu ketika menatap Sungmin, tatapannya berubah serius, "Kau tahu kan kenapa aku kemari?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Dan sebelum kau katakan maksudmu, aku ingin membuat penawaran baru untukmu"

"Penawaran?," Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, "Oke jelaskan"

"Aku akan mengembalikan semua uang yang pernah kau berikan kepada ayahku"

"Sungmin," Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Utang itu begitu besar hingga kau mungkin hanya bisa menggantinya dengan tubuhmu. Tidak. Aku menolak penawaranmu. Dan kau…," mata Kyuhyun berubah sensual, "Kau akan menjadi isteriku sebentar lagi sesuai perjanjian"

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

"Aku bukan barang yang bisa dibeli seenaknya, dan kenapa kau begitu santai? Ini masalah pernikahan bukan jual beli perusahaan."

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi isteriku," Kyuhyun bersedekap, menatap Sungmin yang mulai emosi, "Itu sudah kutetapkan sejak awal mula"

"Kenapa?," Sungmin tidak bisa menahan suara tajam dilidahnya, "Karena kau ingin menjadikanku boneka pengganti Shengmin?"

Wajah Kyuhyun mengeras ketika Sungmin menyebut nama Shengmin, bibirnya mengetat, "Jangan hubung-hubungkan dia dengan ini semua"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menghubungkan?" Sungmin sudah menahan diri, tetapi suaranya meninggi, "Semua ini karena wajah ini, karena wajah yang sama dengan almarhumah isterimu! Kau tidak bisa menganggapku sebagai penggantinya Kyuhyun! Kami orang yang berbeda, dan aku menolak diperlakukan seperti itu!"

"Aku tahu kalian orang yang berbeda," Kyuhyun berdiri di depan Sungmin, siap berkonfrontasi, "Percayalah, aku benar-benar tahu, karena gairah semacam ini, tidak pernah kurasakan dengan siapapun!"

Lelaki itu meraih Sungmin ke pelukannya dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Dengan lembut. Tidak memaksa seperti biasa, dengan pelan dia menguak bibir Sungmin, mencicipinya pelanpelan kemudian melumatnya lembut. Lidahnya menelusuri seluruh bibir Sungmin dan kemudian bermain-main dengan lidah Sungmin, mencecapnya habis-habisan. Ketika akhirnya ciuman itu selesai mereka sama-sama terengah-engah.

"Apakah pada akhirnya kau mengakui kalau kau merindukanku?"

"Dalam mimpimu, Cho Kyuhyun," Sungmin menjawab dengan ketus, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh geli.

"Kita adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok," Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuh Sungmin ke tubuhnya, dalam rangkuman dadanya, "Kaitkan kakimu di kakiku"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan cemas, "Apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan Kyuhyun?"

"Lakukan saja sayang," jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh paha Sungmin. Mungkin sudah waktunya mereka berhenti berkata-kata dan berkomunikasi dengan bahasa nonverbal yang sudah sangat mereka kuasai.

Jemari Kyuhyun membimbing agar paha Sungmin melingkarinya, "Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu, bahwa kau tidak akan diperlakukan sebagai boneka. Kau bukan boneka, boneka hanya untuk dipajang di dalam rak. Aku ingin kau berada di tanganku, untuk disentuh, dipuaskan dan dimiliki dengan cara yang kusuka."

Sungmin terkesiap, merasakan jemari Kyuhyun menyelusup ke balik

roknya dan menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif.

"Ya sayang… seperti ini… ", Kyuhyun mendesah di telinga Sungmin, ia menyelipkan satu jari dan mencumbu Sungmin, berusaha sepelan mungkin meski hasratnya sudah hampir menggelegak, Sungmin terpekik dan mencengkram pundak Kyuhyun dengan erat.

Kyuhyun menunduk, tangannya yang bebas meraih tali atasan Sungmin dan menurunkannya, untuk membuka jalannya ke payudara Sungmin. Saat tangan Kyuhyun menangkup payudaranya, Sungmin mengigit bibir Kyuhyun.

"Menggigit, Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Ck…ck…ck," jari

Kyuhyun bergerak lebih dalam lagi.

Gairah bercampur penentangan berkelebat di mata Sungmin ketika menatap Kyuhyun, "Kau akan membayar untuk semua ini, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mulai mencium leher Sungmin, bertanya-tanya apakah Sungmin tahu betapa menggairahkannya dirinya dengan bagian atas kemejanya yang terbuka, menampilkan sebagian payudaranya yang begitu indah. Rambutnya tergerai berantakan di bahu dan sebelah kakinya melingkari pinggul Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Mendadak Kyuhyun tidak sanggup menahan diri lagi.

Dan ia pun bercinta dengan Sungmin-nya yang cantik. Saat itu juga hingga mereka berdua sama-sama dibutakan oleh hasrat yang membara.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Kyuhyun mengetatkan pelukannya ke punggung Sungmin yang setengah tertidur, dipeluknya Sungmin yang masih lemas setelah orgasme yang mereka lalui. Sungmin akan menjadi isterinya.

Bahkan ketika Sungmin menolak Kyuhyun dengan kata-kata, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa tubuh Sungmin tidak akan mampu menolaknya.

"Setelah ini apakah kau akan menerima lamaranku?" Sungmin terdiam, memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Masih bertanya-tanya mengapa bercinta dengan seorang pria berbaju lengkap sementara dirinya sendiri telanjang bisa terasa begitu erotis. Walaupun sekarang ia tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir di ranjang ini, di tempat tidur ini. Dia sekarang telanjang bulat, tanpa sehelai benangpun. Pakaiannya bertebaran dari ruang tamu sampai ke lantai di sebelah.

Kyuhyun benar-benar serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Ini akan menjadi pernikahan tanpa cinta. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, setidaknya bukan dari dirinya. Ketika mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun bukanlah penyebab kematian kedua orangtuanya, perasaan Sungmin langsung terjun bebas, jatuh ke dalam pesona Kyuhyun yang begitu deras.

Lelaki ini luar biasa pandai bercinta, dan dia sudah memiliki tubuh Sungmin. Kalaupun Sungmin menolak lamarannya, Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah melepaskannya, apalagi membiarkannya menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain.

"Apakah kalau aku menolak kau akan memaksaku?" Sungmin menyuarakan pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya. Hening sejenak, lalu Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Sungmin dengan lembut, "Mungkin," lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang, "Sungmin. Aku bukan lelaki baik, mungkin kita akan menghabiskan hari-hari kita dengan penuh pertengkaran dan meledak-ledak. Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal, aku akan menjaga isteriku" Ucapan itu bagaikan janji, yang diungkapkan di kegelapan kamar itu. Tetapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan masih berkecamuk di benak Sungmin. Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku kenapa kau ingin menikahiku? Bahkan Sungmin sudah tahu jawabannya. Karena wajahnya, karena dia begitu mirip dengan kekasih sejati Kyuhyun.

Kalau Sungmin mengambil resiko dengan menikahi Kyuhyun, akankah suatu saat nanti Kyuhyun akan benar-benar memandang wajahnya dan mengakui bahwa itu Sungmin? Bukan Shengmin? Akankah suatu saat nanti Sungmin diakui sebagai suatu pribadi yang asli, bukan pengganti dari siapapun? Resikonya terlalu besar. Tetapi godaan untuk jatuh ke dalam pelukan iblis ini terlalu menarik untuk dilepaskan.

"Ya Kyuhyun. Aku bersedia menjadi isterimu" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Sungmin erat, "Dan aku berjanji padamu, kau akan dijaga sebaik baiknya. Begitu saja lamaran itu, tanpa pernyataan cinta yang romantis, tanpa perasaan menggebu-gebu yang biasanya dimiliki oleh pasangan yang terlibat romansa. Sungmin tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia akan dilamar dengan cara seperti itu.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Pernikahan itu, karena dilaksanakan dengan gaya Cho Kyuhyun, menjadi sebuah pesta pernikahan yang luar biasa mewah.

Segalanya yang terbaik. Gaun Sungmin didatangkan langsung dari Perancis, makanannya yang paling enak, langsung dari restaurant milik Kyuhyun. Perempuan-perempuan menatapnya iri dan para lelaki memujinya karena pada akhirnya bisa membuat Cho Kyuhyun berlabuh. Semua perempuan pasti memimpikan pesta pernikahan yang seperti ini, pesta pernikahan yang bagaikan mimpi untuk puteri di negeri dongeng.

Tetapi tidak dengan Sungmin. Tiba-tiba dia dihinggapi ketakutan yang diam-diam melandanya. Dia sekarang sudah menjadi isteri Cho Kyuhyun. Tetapi bayang-bayang isteri Cho Kyuhyun yang terdahulu, Shengmin yang cantik, yang sebenar-benarnya ada di hati Kyuhyun terasa menyesakkan dadanya.

Dan malam ini, di malam pernikahannya. Sungmin duduk di tepi ranjang Kyuhyun. Merasakan perasaan resah yang begitu mengganggu. Apakah aku menyesali ini? Kenapa aku mau saja dinikahi oleh lelaki arogan ini? Sebegitu besarkah pesona lelaki ini hingga membuatku rela hanya menjadi boneka pengganti?

Pintu terbuka dan Kyuhyun masuk, lelaki itu masih memakai jas yang dipakainya untuk pesta meski dasinya sudah dilepas dan kancing kemeja di bagian atasnya sudah dibuka.

"Kenapa dahimu berkerut?," Kyuhyun melepaskan jasnya hanya mengenakan kemeja putih, lalu berdiri di depan Sungmin, 'Kau sudah berganti baju, hmm," dengan lembut Kyuhyun menghela pundak Sungmin supaya berdiri menghadapnya, "Kau tampak lelah, apakah kau ingin tidur atau..," tatapan Kyuhyun tampak sensual.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. Apakah hanya gairah yang ada di dalam benak lelaki ini. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun Sungmin masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hati Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin membuat peraturan," Sungmin bergumam cepat, sebelum dia kehilangan keberaniannya, "Tentang pernikahan kita"

"Peraturan?," Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, tampak tidak senang, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Peraturan tentang hal-hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan dalam pernikahan kita"

Mata cokelat Kyuhyun membara, "Kau isteriku Sungmin, dan aku berhak atasmu".

"Kau bilang kau akan menghormatiku dalam pernikahan ini," Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "Kalau kau tidak mau berkompromi atas peraturanku ini aku …."

"Apa? Kau akan melarikan diri lagi? Akan mogok makan lagi?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangannya dari Sungmin dengan pahit.

Pipi Sungmin merona malu, tetapi dia menegarkan diri, "Aku hanya ingin menetapkan beberapa hal yang membuatku merasa aman."

"Oke," desis Kyuhyun, "Cepat katakan apa maumu dan aku akan memilah mana yang bisa kuterima dan mana yang tidak"

"Pertama, aku tidak mau dipaksa untuk bercinta denganmu kalau aku tidak mau… apalagi memakai obat itu"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan sensual, "Diterima. Lagipula sepertinya aku tidak membutuhkan obat itu lagi," tambahnya penuh arti, membuat pipi Sungmin makin merona.

"Kedua aku ingin hubungan yang saling menghormati, aku akan menjaga kesetiaanku karena aku isterimu, dan aku mau kau juga"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Diterima," jemarinya menyentuh pipi Sungmin lembut, "Kau menjadi posesif kepadaku, eh?," godanya. Sungmin berusaha mengabaikan kalimat-kalimat Kyuhyun yang menjurus itu,

"Ketiga, aku tidak mau dibelikan apapun tanpa persetujuanku," masih teringat di pikiran Sungmin betapa banyaknya baju-baju yang dibelikan Kyuhyun untuknya, belum lagi aksesoris dan perhiasan-perhiasan mahal yang dibeli Kyuhyun seolah membeli sesuatu yang tidak berharga. Kyuhyun harus belajar bahwa memperlakukan perempuan dengan baik bukan berarti melimpahinya dengan harta dan benda.

"Ditolak," tatapan Kyuhyun menajam lagi, "Kau isteriku Sungmin, aku berhak membelikanmu apapun yang aku mau" Sungmin mengernyit dan menantang mata Kyuhyun, mereka saling bertatapan tajam sampai akhirnya Sungmin menyerah,

"Oke…kau boleh membelikan asal tidak berlebihan" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Apakah ini sudah selesai? Atau aku harus menunggu lebih lama untuk berlanjut ke babak selanjutnya?"

Pipi Sungmin merona dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan waspada,

babak selanjutnya?

"Malam pertama kita," Kyuhyun mengucapkannya lambat-lambat dengan nada yang sangat sensual hingga membuat seluruh tubuh Sungmin menggelenyar, "Kau tidak berpikir aku akan melewatkannya kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued. . .**


	14. Chapter 14

"Aku masih punya satu syarat lagi," Sungmin tanpa sadar melangkah menjauhi Kyuhyun, "Aku ingin tinggal di kamar putih yang dulu… kau.. eh bisa mengunjungiku kalau kau perlu sesuatu…"

"Cukup! Sekarang giliranku memberikan pengaturan untuk pernikahan kita!" kesabaran Kyuhyun tampaknya sudah habis, lelaki itu meraih pinggang Sungmin dan merapatkan di tubuhnya membuat Sungmin merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang mengeras di sana, "Kau rasakan itu?." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, marah sekaligus bergairah, "Aku berniat untuk menjadikanmu isteriku yang sesungguhnya. Bukan kekasih yang kukunjungi jika aku perlu bercinta," Jemari Kyuhyun menuruni sisi lengan Sungmin dengan sensual dan kemudian berhenti di sisi payudaranya, meremasnya lembut, "Dan jika kita melakukan itu, kita tidak akan tidur di kamar yang terpisah!"

Hening.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan syarat dariku?" Kyuhyun terus menahan payudara Sungmin dengan posesif. Sungmin adalah isterinya, sekarang dia harus menerima seluruh dirinya, tidak lagi berusaha menentangnya sekehendak hatinya.

Pilihannya adalah mereka suami isteri atau tidak sama sekali, "Jika kau tidak menyukainya, lebih baik kita berhenti di sini sekarang juga," sambil berusaha menahan keposesifannya, Kyuhyun memperlembut tuntutannya, "Malam ini cukup sampai di sini kalau kau tidak siap"

Satu-satunya yang mendesak saat ini adalah tubuhnya yang berhasrat, tetapi Kyuhyun masih mampu mengendalikannya jika Sungmin tidak mau melanjutkan. Perempuan ini telah menunjukkan keberanian besar dengan mengemukakan persyaratannya di depan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun menghargainya, dan karena itu ia bersedia memberikan waktu sebanyak yang diinginkan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya terdiam di sana, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong. Astaga, apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam kepala mungil itu? Sungmin pasti sudah larut dalam persepsi dan pemikirannya sendiri. Apalagi setelah dia mengetahui kisah tentang Shengmin.

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya. Memang pada mulanya, dia menginginkan Sungmin karena kemiripannya dengan Shengmin. Tetapi sekarang, dia merasa Tuhan telah memberikannya kesempatan kedua, dalam wujud perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan Shengmin. Tidak, dia tidak pernah membayangkan Shengmin. Tidak lagi.

Setelah malam-malam kelam yang menghancurkan hati, yang dia lalui karena kematian Shengmin dulu, Shengmin telah berubah menjadi bayang samar yang kadang hadir dalam bentuk kenangan masa lalu yang indah. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah berhasil tidak memikirkan Shengmin lagi sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Sungmin terasa… berbeda… tetapi bagaimana dia menjelaskannya kepada Sungmin? Perempuan itu tidak akan percaya bahwa gairah yang meluap-luap ini memang murni untuk dirinya. Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa ia menginginkan pernikahan yang nyata, bersama Sungmin. Sungmin bagaikan malaikat yang menariknya dari kegelapan. Hatinya yang kelam telah tersentuh secercah Matahari sejak kehadiran Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Baiklah," suara pelan terdengar dari bibir Sungmin, terdengar enggan seolah-olah Sungmin tidak benar-benar setuju dengan dominasi Kyuhyun dalam hubungan ini. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun senang, seorang isteri yang selalu setuju dengan pendapat suaminya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Di dalam kehidupan pernikahan yang nyata, terdapat banyak ketidaksepakatan, sebanyak kasih sayang, tawa, maupun kesetiaan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menatap Sungmin dengan penuh bergairah, "Apakah kau sudah siap untukku Sungmin?." jemari Kyuhyun mengusap ujung payudara Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Aku…..," sekujur tubuh Sungmin bergetar,

"Mungkin aku perlu memeriksanya dulu," Kyuhyun meluncurkan sebelah tangannya dari payudara Sungmin, mengusap perut Sungmin yang basah dan terus bergerak turun. Dan karena kaki Kyuhyun, entah sejak kapan, berada di antara kakinya, Sungmin tidak bisa menghalangi niat Kyuhyun kalaupun ia ingin.

Kyuhyun bergerak perlahan-lahan, memperhatikan isyarat sekecil apapun kalau-kalau Sungmin ingin berhenti. Di luar dugaan, Sungmin tidak menolaknya, tubuh perempuan itu menyambutnya, membuat Kyuhyun harus menggertakkan gigi menahan hasratnya yang makin menggelegak. Sungmin membiarkan jemari Kyuhyun menyentuhnya. Tubuh Sungmin begitu lembut, dan ia gemetar ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh tubuhnya di bagian yang paling sensitif , berusaha menemukan pusat dirinya. Ketika akhirnya menemukannya, Kyuhyun menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lembut. Hanya sekedar menggoda.

Sungmin mengerang, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tubuh Kyuhyun sendiri sudah menegang putus asa.

"Ya, kau memang sudah siap," ucap Kyuhyun sangat parau, Lalu mendorong Sungmin terbaring di ranjangnya yang berseprai satin hitam. Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangan Sungmin, meskipun Sungmin sedikit melawan. Sambil meletakkan kedua tangan Sungmin ke atas kepalanya, Kyuhyun bergerak menindih Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan liar, teringat peristiwa yang mirip, ketika Kyuhyun mengikat kedua tangan Sungmin di atas kepala dengan dasinya, apakah Kyuhyun akan mengikatnya lagi?

"Aku tidak perlu mengikatmu sayang," Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Sungmin dan mengecup bibirnya penuh gairah, jemarinya menyentuh kembali payudara Sungmin, membuat seluruh tubuh Sungmin menggelenyar,

"Kyuhyun….," tubuh Sungmin bergetar karena gairah.

"Betul sayang, ucapkan namaku," Kyuhyun bergeser turun dan menunduk, lalu mengulum puncak payudara Sungmin dalam bibirnya yang panas.

Sungmin mengerang setengah meronta, "Kyuhyun… please…

please…" Erangan itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin menyerah kepada Sungmin.

Tubuhnya sendiri sudah sangat bergairah sampai terasa nyeri, Tetapi ia tahu betapa pentingnya mencumbu Sungmin sebelum bercinta dengannya. Setelah bercinta nanti, ia pasti ingin mencicipi Sungmin, lagi dan lagi dan dia ingin isterinya terus menginginkannya dengan hasrat yang sama besarnya.

Kyuhyun menelusurkan tangannya ke bawah dan mengangkat pinggul Sungmin. Sungmin melingkarkan kedua kakinya di tubuh Kyuhyun, mendekap Kyuhyun ke tubuhnya, membuka diri, "Belum, sayang," Ketika Sungmin membuka bibirnya untuk memprotes, Kyuhyun menciumnya.

Karena bibir Sungmin telah terbuka, ciuman itu berlangsung dengan sangat sensual. Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin dengan belaian dan jilatan lidahnya dan kemudian mencicipi bibir Sungmin dengan sedikit lebih dalam. Kedua tangan Sungmin mencengkeram rambut Kyuhyun, untuk sejenak Sungmin tampak ragu, tetapi kemudian lidahnya membalas, membelai bibir Kyuhyun dengan malu-malu dan hatihati.

Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Ia sudah berada di dalam tubuh Sungmin sebelum mereka sempat menarik napas. Sungmin merapat, berusaha agar mereka menyatu lebih dalam lagi. Kyuhyun menahan diri, meskipun gairah membuat tubuhnya menegang.

"Cium aku sayang, cium aku seperti kau menginginkanku untuk berada jauh di dalam dirimu, di dalam tempat yang belum pernah didatangi oleh siapapun" Sungmin merespon dengan malu-malu tetapi tepat, tubuh Sungmin sedikit maju ke atas, lalu menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan dan menciumnya. Kelembutan sikap Sungmin mengguncang Kyuhyun, dan meruntuhkan segenap kendali dirinya.

Sambil menjalin jemarinya dengan jemari Sungmin, Kyuhyun mendesak lebih dalam. Api gairah berdesir di dalam tubuhnya, mendesaknya untuk menandakan kepemilikannya pada diri Sungmin.

Sambil menggertakkan gigi untuk melawan godaan melakukannya dengan cepat, Kyuhyun bergerak sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam tubuh Sungmin. Sebagian dirinya yang benarbenar primitif menggeramkan kepemilikannya. Sungmin adalah miliknya. Selamanya. Hanya dirinya yang boleh memiliki Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meraih bibir Sungmin dengan ciuman rakus, dan bergerak kembali dengan kekuatan penuh, bagi Sungmin kenikmatan yang dirasakannya tak terlukiskan. Sementara bibir mereka bertautan, sebelah tangan Kyuhyun kembali bergerak ke payudara Sungmin, membelainya. Sungmin hampir kehilangan kewarasannya akibat cumbuan itu dan dia berusaha menahan dirinya.

"Lepaskan sayang, jangan menahan diri lagi," Kyuhyun seolah mengerti apayang dirasakan Sungmin, permintaan panas itu dibisikkan ke mulut Sungmin yang nyaris tenggelam dalam hasrat gairahnya.

Dan ketika jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya, Sungmin menyerahkan dirinya. Tubuhnya mendesak di tubuh Kyuhyun sementara gelombang kepuasan mendera tubuhnya. Orgasme Sungmin menggiring Kyuhyun hingga ke ambang batas kesadarannya, ia mulai mempercepat iramanya dan merasakan dirinya meledak, di dalam tubuh Sungmin. Terbenam dalam puncak kepuasannya.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Kehidupan perkawinan mereka berlangsung seperti yang seharusnya. Setiap malam Kyuhyun selalu menyentuhnya, gairahnya seperti tak pernah habis.

Tetapi hanya itulah saat mereka bisa dekat. Sungmin mengernyit menyadari bahwa dia hanya bisa dekat dengan suaminya ketika mereka bercinta. Kyuhyun memang berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, dia tidak pernah kasar dan memaksakan kehendaknya lagi. Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya ketika Sungmin mulai membantah kata-katanya, kemudian melangkah pergi. Memilih menghindari konfrontasi.

Pernikahan mereka sudah berlangsung hampir dua bulan dan Sungmin masih merasakan ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Oh ya, dia menyadari bahwa landasan pernikahan ini sudah salah dari awal. Hanya berlandaskan kontrak kerja yang dilapisi hasrat. Belum lagi alasan yang tidak mau diakui Kyuhyun, bahkan sampai sekarang ini : bahwa Sungmin hanyalah pengganti Shengmin.

Sungmin tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi sayap rumah yang menyimpan lukisan Shengmin itu, dan Changmin bahkan sudah tidak pernah menyinggung tentang isteri pertama Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin curiga bahwa Kyuhyun melarang Changmin dan semua orang di rumah ini membahasnya.

Karena Kyuhyun sendiripun tampak tak pernah menjelaskannya, Sungmin menjadi semakin bingung. Akan seperti apakah pernikahan ini nantinya? Salahkah ia ketika menerima lamaran Kyuhyun waktu itu? Dan satu lagi

pertanyaan yang mulai mengusik hatinya, apakah ia mencintai Kyuhyun?

Semakin Sungmin mencoba memikirkannya, semakin kepalanya terasa sakit. Ah, dia memang sering merasa pusing akhirakhir ini, pusing yang aneh karena timbul tenggelam tanpa tahu waktu.

"Sungmin?." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya, "Kau kenapa?" Lelaki itu mengernyit melihat Sungmin yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung sambil berpegangan di dinding lorong.

Sungmin mencoba berdiri tegak, tetapi pusing kali ini benarbenar menyerangnya dengan kuat sehingga dia oleng. Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun langsung menangkapnya. "Sungmin?" Suara panik Kyuhyun masih terdengar sebelum semuanya ditelan dalam kegelapan.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

"Nyonya Cho hamil, selamat tuan," dokter tua itu menyalaminya dengan penuh semangat, "akhirnya ada calon penerus nama Cho yang akan terlahir"

Kyuhyun pucat pasi. Dokter itu terus berceloteh tentang kehamilan dan calon bayi mereka, tetapi yang ada di benak Kyuhyun hanyalah mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang selama ini coba dia lupakan, tetapi sekarang kembali datang menghampirinya.

Kyuhyun menyuruh Changmin mengantar kepergian dokter itu, dan kemudian Changmin kembali dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan cemas. Lelaki itu tentu tahu apa yang berkecamuk di dalam hati Kyuhyun.

"Dia hamil," Kyuhyun mengulang pemberitahuan dokter tadi, meskipun dia tahu Changmin sudah mendengarnya, dia hanya ingin mengucapkannya supaya benar-benar yakin bahwa mimpi buruk itu ternyata telah menjadi nyata. "Kondisi nyonya sangat sehat tuan…"

"Sehat katamu?! Kyuhyun membentak marah, "Dia tadi pingsan di depanku, tampak pucat dan begitu lemah!"

"Tetapi Nyonya Sungmin tidak sama dengan…"

"Diam!" Kyuhyun menggeram marah, "Sungmin tidak boleh hamil!." serunya memutuskan.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Sungmin membuka matanya dalam cahaya temaram di kamar Kyuhyun. Yang ditemukan pertama kalinya adalah Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk muram di kursi samping ranjang, sepertinya lelaki itu sedang menunggunya tersadar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sungmin lemah, memegang kepalanya dan mengernyit, masih pusing.

Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam, tampak tidak suka dengan pemandangan Sungmin yang mengernyit kesakitan. "Kau hamil," gumamnya datar.

"Oh," Sungmin terkesiap, otomatis langsung memegang perutnya dan menutupinya dengan gerakan melindungi. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Sungmin dan ekspresi wajahnya mengeras.

"Kau harus menggugurkannya."

Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar terkejut dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun sampai hampir terduduk dari ranjang. Tetapi rasa pusing langsung menghantamnya, hingga dia terbaring lagi.

"Apa?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Dia tahu lelaki ini memang kejam. Tetapi meminta Sungmin mengugurkan kandungannya, yang adalah darah dagingnya sendiri benarbenar di luar dugaan.

"Aku tidak menginginkan anak itu, kau harus menggugurkannya"

.

.

 **To be continued. . .**


	15. Chapter 15

"Tidak!," Sungmin berseru. Seketika wajahnya pucat pasi, tangannya langsung melindungi perutnya. Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana perempuan hamil, dia tidak punya pengalaman. Tetapi begitu sadar bahwa ada bayi yang tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam tubuhnya, Sungmin langsung tahu bahwa ada ikatan di antara mereka, bahwa seorang ibu secara alami akan melindungi anaknya.

"Kau harus membunuhku dulu kalau kau berniat melaksanakan niatmu itu Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tidak tahu kegilaan apa yang ada di dalam otakmu, tapi kau seharusnya malu. Anak ini adalah darah dagingmu sendiri, dan kau berniat membunuhnya bahkan sebelum dia tumbuh!"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan kesakitan, "Aku tidak bisa Sungmin, aku tidak bisa kalau kau hamil!." lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dan berdiri menyeberangi ruangan, menuangkan brandy untuknya dan meneguk cairan keras itu sekali teguk. Ketika membanting gelasnya dan menatap Sungmin, matanya menyala-nyala, "Shengmin….. dia sempat hamil kau tahu… kemudian keguguran…"

Sungmin tercekat ketika akhirnya topik itu dilepaskan oleh Kyuhyun. Nama Shengmin seakan tabu untuk diucapkan ketika Sungmin masuk ke rumah ini sebagai Nyonya Cho. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun sendiriah yang mengangkat topik itu ke permukaan.

"Tetapi kondisiku dan Shengmin berbeda, aku sehat-sehat saja…"

"Yang tidak orang lain ketahui adalah Shengmin hamil lagi setelah keguguran itu," Mata Kyuhyun nyalang, ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu, seakan tidak menyadari ada Sungmin di ruangan itu, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia membuatku lengah dan hamil lagi. Demi Tuhan aku sudah berusaha agar dia tidak hamil lagi, aku bahkan sudah membuat janji temu dengan dokter untuk operasi vasektomi. Tapi Shengmin berhasil hamil lagi dan dengan keras kepala dia menyimpan rahasia itu dariku dan semua orang. Takut kalau kami mengetahuinya dia akan meminta kami menggugurkannya," Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat.

"Ketika dia meninggal seperti tidur di atas ranjang, dokter baru mengetahui dan mengatakan padaku bahwa Shengmin sudah hamil tiga bulan. Kehamilannya itulah yang memperburuk kondisinya dan membuatnya semakin lemah….. kehamilan itu yang membunuhnya!"

"Tapi aku tidak sama dengan Shengmin, Kyuhyun," Sungmin menyela, berusaha mengembalikan Kyuhyun ke masa kini, "Aku sehat dan kuat dan bayi ini tidak akan membebaniku"

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena kehamilanmu!" Kyuhyun menyela marah, dan ketika menyadari wajah Sungmin memucat karena suaranya yang meninggi, Kyuhyun memperlembut suaranya, tatapannya memohon, "Aku minta padamu Sungmin, gugurkan bayi itu. Tidak akan pernah ada bayi di rumah ini, tidak akan pernah ada bayi di pernikahan kita. Aku tidak menginginkan bayi"

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Dada Sungmin bergemuruh oleh perasaan yang bercampur Aduk, teganya Kyuhyun dan betapa egoisnya dia! Betapapun Kyuhyun merasakan trauma dan ketidaksukaan yang mendalam atas kehamilan Sungmin, seharusnya lelaki itu sadar kalau yang ada di perut Sungmin ini adalah darah dagingnya, anaknya! Sebegitu tidak berharganyakah Sungmin di mata Kyuhyun sehingga dia harus mengorbankan janin yang dikandungnya atas nama kenangan Kyuhyun kepada Shengmin?

"Tidak Kyuhyun," Sungmin menegakkan dagu, menahankan sakit hatinya yang meluap-luap. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengugurkan bayi ini apapapun alasannya, meskipun kau hanya menganggapnya sampah." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan terluka yang dalam, "Meskipun kau melupakan fakta bahwa dia ada karena dirimu juga. Dia adalah anakku, dan sekarang dia bertumbuh di dalam diriku. Seperti yang kubilang kepadamu tadi, kalau kau memaksakan kehendakmu kepadaku, kalau aku sampai kehilangan anak ini karena kesengajaanmu, maka yang kau dapatkan adalah kematianku"

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar ancaman Sungmin itu, dia menatap Sungmin dan menyadari perempuan itu terluka. Kyuhyun terlalu terburu-buru mengucapkan isi hatinya, dan itu melukai Sungmin.

Dengan frustrasi diacaknya rambutnya setengah marah, "Dengar Sungmin, jangan kekanak-kanakan, kalau kau hanya ingin menentangku-"

"Aku tidak ingin menentangmu!" Sungmin setengah berteriak, kali ini emosinya pecah dan berderai, "Aku tidak peduli perasaanmu atas masa lalumu dengan Shengmin, tetapi aku sekarang ada di sini, hidup dan bernafas saat ini. Dan kau memaksaku untuk menggugurkan anakku! Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan selain melindungi anakku sekuat tenaga? Anakmu juga!"

'Anakmu juga.' Kata-kata itu terasa menusuk dada Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya mengernyit. Anaknya juga…. Tetapi anak itu bisa menjadi pembunuh, Kyuhyun pernah

mengalaminya sekali. Dan jika dia harus mengalaminya lagi…

"Mungkin nanti kau akan berubah pikiran"

"Tidak akan Kyuhyun." Sungmin menyentuh kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut lagi.

Dan Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan cemas, "Apakah kau pusing lagi?"

"Ya," Sungmin mengerang dan memijit kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu air," Kyuhyun menuang air itu ke dalam gelas dan duduk ditepi ranjang, lalu menyerahkan gelas itu kepada Sungmin, "Ini… minumlah"

Sungmin menerima gelas itu dan meneguknya. Setelah selesai Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas itu kembali di tepi ranjang. Mereka diam di sana dalam keheningan, saling bertatapan. Biasanya suasana tidak secanggung ini. Biasanya setiap malam Kyuhyun langsung mengajaknya masuk kamar dengan bergairah yang berlanjut dengan percintaan yang luar biasa dan mereka langsung tertidur sampai pagi. Tetapi sekarang

keadaan berbeda. Kyuhyun tidak bisa memecahkan keheningan dengan bercinta. Dan pembicaraan tadi ternyata telah menguras emosi mereka berdua.

Sungminlah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan, "Kau ingin tidur?" Kyuhyun menatap ke sisi tempat tidur yang kosong. Sisi miliknya. Dan tiba-tiba merasa lelah. Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk berbaring. Lelaki itu berbaring di sebelahnya dengan tenang tanpa suara, hanya suara berdesir kain yang bergesekan.

Lama mereka berdua berbaring dengan mata yang nyalang, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri. Sampai akhirnya mereka lelap tertelan tidur.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Pagi harinya suasana begitu dingin, Kyuhyun seolah tidak mau membahas percakapan mereka semalam, tetapi walaupun begitu, Sungmin tetap waspada. Mengingat sifat Kyuhyun, tidak menutup kemungkinan lelaki itu akan melakukan segala cara untuk melaksanakan keinginannya. Dengan memasukkan obat penggugur di minumannya misalnya, siapa yang tahu? Mengingat lelaki itu pernah membiarkan minumannya dicampuri obat oleh Changmin.

Sungmin mengelus perutnya dan mengernyit sedih, meskipun bayi ini tidak diinginkan oleh ayahnya, meskipun perasaannya sekarang terluka karena Kyuhyun lebih mementingkan kenangannya akan Shengmin daripada dirinya yang sekarang ada dan hidup di depannya, Sungmin harus berusaha tegar dan kuat, demi anak ini.

"Anda akan mempertahankan anak itu kan?" suara Changmin menyentakkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Lelaki itu sedang memasuki ruangan yang sama dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Changmin dan mencoba tersenyum, Changmin sangat baik dan sopan padanya ketika dia memasuki rumah ini. Changmin pulalah yang menjelaskan kepadanya kebenaran dan merubah semua pandangannya akan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku. Kau harus berhadapan denganku dulu kalau kau ingin mencelakai anak ini"

S

enyum terukir di bibir Changmin, "Tidak nyonya, Tuan Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyuruh saya mencelakai anak itu. Bahkan jika tuan Kyuhyun menyuruhpun, saya akan menolak, anak itu adalah keturunan Cho yang harus saya hormati."

Kelegaan meliputi hati Sungmin, setidaknya ada orang yang mau membela anaknya. Kemudian Sungmin menatap Changmin dengan ragu, "Apakah kau tahu bahwa Shengmin meninggal karena dia mencoba mengandung untuk kedua kalinya?"

Noman menatap Sungmin hati-hati dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saya tahu, setelah kematian nyonya Shengmin. Hal itulah yang menghancurkan Tuan Kyuhyun, bahwa dia sebenarnya berkontribusi dalam kematian Nyonya Shengmin. Nyonya Shengmin bisa hidup lebih lama seandainya tidak hamil." Changmin menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Sungmin lembut, "Saya harap Anda memahami perasaan Tuan Kyuhyun"

"Dia selalu menganggapku sebagai pengganti Shengmin, dia menganggapku sama seperti Shengmin," Sungmin memejamkan matanya pedih, "Anak ini anaknya, tetapi dia menyuruhku mengugurkannya."

Changmin menatap perut Sungmin dan tatapannya melembut di sana, "Saya yakin Tuan Kyuhyun tidak pernah menganggap Anda sebagai pengganti Nyonya Shengmin. Jika dia hanya menganggap Anda sebagai boneka pengganti, dia tidak akan menunjukkan emosinya kepada Anda. Anda tidak akan diperlakukan olehnya dengan begitu hormat, yang bisa saya katakan, apa yang dilakukan Tuan Kyuhyun adalah karena dia peduli kepada Anda?"

Peduli kepadanya? Bagaimana bisa? Kyuhyun menyuruhnya menggugurkan anaknya. Bagaimana bisa itu disebut kepedulian?

"Tuan Kyuhyun menginginkan anak itu digugurkan karena dia mencemaskan keselamatan Anda. Dia takut Anda akan celaka dan meninggal seperti Shengmin, dia takut kehilangan Anda"

Sungmin menatap Changmin dengan tak percaya, "Dia tak mungkin takut kehilanganku"

"Percayalah kepada saya," Changmin tersenyum lembut. "Tuan Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah pandai menunjukkan perasaannya, tetapi kalau memperhatikan Anda akan tahu," Changmin membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu berpamitan dan meninggalkan Sungmin dalam keheningan.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

"Apakah kau sudah berubah pikiran tentang usulanmu semalam?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki kamar, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun memasuki kamar sedemikian larut, dan lelaki itu tampak lelah.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas, lalu melepas pakaiannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi, ketika keluar dari sana, lelaki itu tampak segar dengan piyama hitamnya.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya lalu membuatmu marah sepanjang malam," dengan kasar Kyuhyun menggosokkan handuk ke rambutnya yang basah, kemudian melempar handuk itu dan menatap Sungmin, "Kau pasti akan keras kepala dan tetap pada pendirianmu, mempertahankan anak itu."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menerima kemauan konyolmu untuk menggugurkan anak ini karena anak ini tidak bersalah"

"Apa kita akan berdebat lagi malam ini?" Kyuhyun mendesah lelah, "Aku lelah Sungmin, yang aku tahu, anak ini akan melukaimu lalu membunuhmu."

"Kyuhyun," seru Sungmin setengah marah, "Dia hanya janin kecil yang tidak berdaya!"

"Oke!" lelaki itu membentak, tampak tak tahan dengan semua perdebatan mereka, "Silahkan, lanjutkan kehamilanmu itu. tetapi..," mata Kyuhyun menajam, "Kalau sampai kau kenapa-kenapa gara-gara kehamilan ini, aku tidak akan berkompromi"

Kyuhyun mengalah. Sungmin terpana, sebelumnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengalah secepat itu. Sungmin tadi sudah mempersiapkan argumen yang panjang, pembelaan mati matian, bahkan ancaman putus asa menyangkut kehamilannya ini. Dan Kyuhyun semudah itu mengalah kepadanya.

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin marah, tampak tak nyaman dengan tatapan takjub Sungmin, Sungmin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pipi merona,

"Tidak-tidak ada apa-apa"

"Tetapi aku punya satu syarat," gumam Kyuhyun tenang, seolah-olah baru mengingatnya. Sungmin terkesiap dan menatap Kyuhyun waspada, dan reaksi itu

membuat Kyuhyun menahan tawanya. "Tenang Sungmin, kau tegang seperti senar yang akan putus, aku tidak sedang akan menjatuhkan bom ke kepalamu"

"Apa syaratmu?"

Pandangan Kyuhyun berubah sensual, "Aku tidak mau kehamilan itu menggangguku jika aku menginginkanmu" Pipi Sungmin memerah, tersipu sekaligus marah atas kata-kata egois Kyuhyun. Jangan-jangan itu adalah salah satu usaha Kyuhyun mengganggu kehamilannya…

"Baik," Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba terlihat menantang, "Asalkan kau melakukannya dengan lembut dan tidak melukai bayiku."

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ketika dia akhirnya menatap Sungmin, matanya menyala dengan sensual, "Apakah kau masih pusing seperti semalam?"

Sungmin tidak pusing lagi. Tetapi kearoganan Kyuhyun yang tersirat itu membuatnya ingin menantangnya. Kyuhyun pasti akan bercinta dengannya ketika Sungmin sudah tidak pusing. Dan Sungmin tidak akan bisa. Tidak akan mampu menolak pesona gairah Kyuhyun. Dengan berpura-pura dia memegang kepalanya, mengernyit, "Sebenarnya aku masih pusing"

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam bercampur kecemasan, "Kau sudah minum obat penambah darah dari dokter? Mereka bilang kau kurang darah."

"Sudah." sedikit geli Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun, tetap berusaha berakting kesakitan.

Lelaki itu menatap Sungmin lama dan intens, tampak menggertakkan gigi. Semula Sungmin bingung kenapa, tetapi ketika dia melirik ke bawah, dia menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah siap, keras, dan bergairah di sana.

Lelaki itu sudah begitu bergairah, dan Sungmin tinggal bilang ya, lalu mereka akan bercinta di ranjang dengan penuh gairah seperti biasa… tetapi tidak! Sungmin tidak akan membuat itu begitu mudah bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin ingin menghukum Kyuhyun karena hatinya masih sakit atas usulan Kyuhyun untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Aku pusing sekali," Sungmin sengaja membuat suaranya terdengar lemah, "Aku mau tidur." Dengan gerakan sakit dibuat-buat Sungmin mengangkat selimut ke bahunya dan

membuat posisi tidur yang nyaman.

Kyuhyun hanya berdiri sejenak di tengah ruangan itu dan menatap Sungmin. Dia sudah dua hari tak bercinta dengan isterinya itu. Biasanya setiap hari. Dan itu semua karena

kehamilan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana? Dia tidak mungkin memaksa Sungmin yang sedang sakit kan?

Sedikit mendesah, merasakan kejantanannya yang begitu keras sampai terasa nyeri. Kyuhyun melangkah ke ranjang dan membaringkan diri, tetapi Sialan! Dia tidak bisa tidur, gairah terlalu menggelegak di dalam dirinya, meminta dipuaskan.

"Kyuhyun." suara Sungmin menggugah penyiksaan yang dialaminya.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun menjawab kasar.

Diam-diam Sungmin tersenyum mendengar nada tersiksa dalam suara Kyuhyun. Rasakan kau, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang arogan, soraknya dalam hati.

"Aku… aku pusing…, maukah kau memijit kepala dan pundakku?"

.

.

 **To Be Continued. . .**


	16. Chapter 16

Mata Kyuhyun menyala ketika menatap mata Sungmin. Perempuan ini menatapnya tanpa dosa. Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa permintaannya ini menambah penderitaan Kyuhyun? Memijit Sungmin? Dalam kondisi bergairah dan ingin dipuaskan seperti ini? Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa menahan diri, ketika jemarinya menyentuh kelembutan kulit Sungmin di tangannya?

"Oke, berbaliklah," Kyuhyun menggeram lagi. Sungmin tidak pernah meminta tolong kepadanya, dan kalau Sungmin melakukannya, itu berarti Sungmin benar-benar kesakitan.

Jemari Kyuhyun bergerak menyentuh kepala Sungmin, ke helaian rambut seperti sutera yang terasa lembut di jemarinya. Helaian itu biasanya adalah tempat Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya ketika dia mencapai orgasmenya yang luar biasa nikmat di atas tubuh isterinya…. Sial! Jangan pikirkan tentang itu, Man!

Kyuhyun memijit dan seolah belum cukup siksaannya, selama proses itu, Sungmin terus menerus mendesah keenakan karena pijatan Kyuhyun. Bahkan kadang mengerang, persis seperti erangannya ketika Kyuhyun mencumbunya, dan itu luar biasa menyiksanya. Kejantanan Kyuhyun sudah berdenyut-denyut, dan Kyuhyun merasa dirinya hampir meledak karena gairah, gairahnya kepada Sungmin.

"Sudah cukup?"

"Aku masih sedikit pusing di sisi ini," Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, memamerkan pundaknya yang hangat dan halus, membuat Kyuhyun ingin mengigit lembut di bagian lunak di sebelah sana…

Sial. Sial. Sial! Sambil terus memijit Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyumpah terus menerus dalam hati, Kemudian ketika Sungmin tampak santai, Kyuhyun melepaskan pijitannya dengan hati-hati. Bagus. Sungmin sudah tertidur. Sekarang mungkin dia akan mandi dengan air dingin, kalau tidak dia akan terbakar semalaman di atas ranjang ini. Menderita karena tak terpuaskan. Dengan tak kalah hati-hati, Kyuhyun bergerak turun dari ranjang, hendak melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Kyuhyun"

Hampir saja Kyuhyun mengerang mendengar panggilan Sungmin,

"Apa Min?" desis Kyuhyun serak "Sekarang aku sudah tak pusing lagi"

Hening.

Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak, kemudian menyadari arti kata-kata Sungmin, dia langsung membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di ranjang, sepenuh gairahnya.

"Bagus." bisiknya parau lalu membalikkan tubuh Sungmin dan melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun, Gairahnya yang menggelegak tidak ditahan-tahannya lagi, Kyuhyun menyentuh Sungmin di mana-mana, menikmati kepemilikannya atas tubuh isterinya, menikmati betapa tubuh Sungmin yang lembut dan hangat itu menggelenyar di setiap sentuhannya.

Payudara Sungmin tampak lebih berisi, mungkin karena kehamilannya. Ketika akan menyentuhnya seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun tertegun dan menatap Sungmin, "Apakah aku akan menyakitimu?"

Sungmin tersenyum meminta pengertian, "Sedikit nyeri di bagian situ," desahnya.

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, lelaki itu hanya mengecup ujung payudaranya, lalu mamainkannya dengan lidahnya lembut, tangannya menelusur ke bawah dan menyentuh pusat kewanitaan Sungmin, menemukan bahwa Sungmin sudah siap dan bergairah untuknya. Dengan menahan dirinya, Kyuhyun menindih Sungmin dan menyatukan tubuhnya, berusaha menahan diri supaya berhati-hati, karena isterinya ini sedang hamil, Ya ampun!

Tubuh mereka menyatu, dan Kyuhyun bergerak selembut yang dia bisa. Tetapi gairah menyala-nyala di seluruh aliran darahnya ketika akhirnya Sungmin mencapai orgasme, membawanya juga terjun bebas dalam jurang kepuasan yang dalam.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Hubungan mereka membaik kembali meskipun sedikit kaku. Dan semakin bertambahnya usia kehamilannya. Sungmin menyadari bahwa dia menyayangi suaminya. Ya, Sungmin menyadarinya ketika dia merindukan Kyuhyun saat lelaki itu tidak ada di sisinya. Astaga… merindukan Cho Kyuhyun adalah hal terakhir yang ada di pikiran Sungmin, tetapi itu memang terjadi.

Sembilan bulan telah berlalu, sekarang perut Sungmin sudah benar-benar buncit dan gerakannya lamban. Sungmin bahkan sudah tidak bisa melihat lututnya sendiri karena terhalang perutnya.

Dengan lembut Sungmin mengusap perutnya, mungkin karena anak ini, mungkin juga karena perubahan hormon. Sungmin tidak tahu, yang pasti setiap dia ada di dekat Kyuhyun, perasaannya menjadi hangat. Oh, Kyuhyun tidak berubah. Masih sama, begitu dingin, kaku, dan menakutkan bagi para pegawai dan rekan-rekan kerjanya, sekaligus begitu penuh kasih sayang di ranjang.

Gaya bercinta Kyuhyun berubah sejak Sungmin hamil. Bahkan ketika usia kehamilan Sungmin beranjak makin tua, lelaki itu tidak menyentuh Sungmin lagi. Dia hanya mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin sebelum tidur. Dan meskipun masih belum kelihatan bisa menerima kehamilan Sungmin, setidaknya Kyuhyun terlihat mencoba berkompromi.

Benarkah Kyuhyun sebenarnya mencemaskannya? Benarkah Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak menganggapnya sebagai boneka pengganti Shengmin? Sungmin tidak tahu. Memikirkan itu semua membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Teringat akan sikap Kyuhyun selama kehamilannya. Lelaki itu memang bersikap lembut dan baik kepadanya, tetapi lelaki itu selalu berpura-pura bahwa kehamilan Sungmin tidak ada.

Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun seperti memperhatikannya. Pernah di suatu siang, ketika Sungmin membawa buku-buku yang berat untuk dibawa ke kamarnya, dari sekelebat matanya, Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sudah akan berdiri untuk membantunya mengangkat buku-buku itu, tetapi tertahan karena Changmin sudah membantunya duluan. Pernah juga Sungmin membaca buku tentang kehamilan dan persalinan di ranjang, tetapi Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mau meliriknya dan berpura-pura tidur.

Sungmin juga teringat ketika usia kandungannya lima bulan, Kyuhyun pernah memeluknya dalam tidur, mereka bercumbu siap bercinta, kemudian bayi itu menendang. Terasa kencang hingga menohok ke perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung mundur, mengucapkan berbagai alasan dan beranjak pergi.

Sebegitu paranoidkah Kyuhyun dengan kehamilannya? Sebegitu takutkah Kyuhyun dengan bayi ini? Bukankah keberhasilan Sungmin mengandung bayi ini hingga usia sembilan bulan tanpa permasalahan yang berarti sebenarnya sudah bisa membuktikan kepada Kyuhyun bahwa Sungmin adalah calon ibu yang kuat dan sehat?

"Padahal kau tidak tahu apa-apa sayang" Sungmin mengusap perutnya dengan sayang, "Maafkan daddymu yang konyol itu"

"Nyonya, ada yang ingin bertemu," Changmin tiba-tiba muncul di pintu, mengalihkan Sungmin dari lamunannya.

Ryeowook muncul di belakang Changmin, menggendong anak kecil yang begitu tampan, mungkin baru berusia dua tahun. Anak itu seperti malaikat dengan mata hitamnya yang menyala-nyala, mata Yesung.

"Aku dengar tanggal kelahiran pangeran kecil ini sudah dekat, dua minggu lagi ya?," Ryeowook masuk, meletakkan Ryeosung dengan lembut di sofa dan memeluk Sungmin.

Sejak pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin bersahabat erat dengan Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun membiarkannya karena memang Ryeowook adalah satu-satunya teman Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kondisimu sayang?." mereka duduk di sofa, berhadap-hadapan, mata Ryeowook menatap ke perut Sungmin yang terlihat membuncit, "Kau harus banyak istirahat dan menjaga diri, awal-awal kehamilan adalah saat-saat yang paling penting"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Semoga anak ini kuat, aku hanya merasa pusing-pusing dan mual setiap saat"

Ryeowook tertawa, "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika mengandung Ryeosung, tapi di awal kehamilan bukan di akhir kehamilan," dengan sayang dia melirik putera pertamanya yang sekarang sudah melompat dari sofa dan asyik bermain-main di karpet dengan balok-balok yang dibawanya dari rumah, "Rahasianya ada pada teh mint dan biskuit asin, makan itu setiap bangun pagi dan kau akan bisa mengatasi morning sickmu"

"Terima kasih Ryeowook," Sungmin menyentuh lengan Ryeowook, benar-benar tulus dengan ucapannya. Berhari-hari dilewatkannya bersama Kyuhyun yang selalu bersikap bahwa bayi itu tak pernah ada di perut Sungmin, kini rasanya begitu menyenangkan bisa bercakap-cakap berbagi keluhannya dengan teman yang mengerti dirinya.

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin prihatin, "Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook tahu kisah tentang Shengmin tentu saja.

Sungmin mendesah, "Dia bersikap seolah-olah anak ini tidak ada…. Dan dia… tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangi aku.. aku jadi tidak yakin apakah aku hanya pengganti Shengmin atau.."

"Sungmin." Ryeowook menyela dengan lembut, "Kadang-kadang ada laki-laki yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan cinta dengan kata-kata. Kau sendiri, pernahkah kau mengungkapkan cinta kepada Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak mungkin! Dia akan menggilasku begitu saja kalau aku mengatakannya," pipi Sungmin merah padam. Ryeowook tersenyum, "Dan apakah kau mencintai suamimu, Sungmin?'

"Aku tidak tahu," Sungmin memegang pipinya yang mulai terasa panas, "Perasaanku berubah. Dulu aku begitu membencinya, tetapi kemudian aku dihadapkan pada kenyataan demi kenyataan, bahwa dia bukan seperti yang aku kira… Lalu aku memandangnya dengan lebih baik… sekarang bahkan aku merindukannya ketika dia tidak ada, apakah itu cinta, Ryeowook?"

Senyum Ryeowook melembut, "Aku pernah ada di posisi di saat aku bertanya-tanya tentang perasaanku, rasanya memang membingungkan Sungmin. Kuharap kau menyadari perasaanmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau meminta Kyuhyun menjelaskan perasaannya".

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian serangan kram itu datang. Hanya sekejap seperti hantaman yang begitu keras. Ketika Sungmin menggerakkan tubuhnya, hantaman itu terasa lagi. Lebih keras dan menyakitkan. Lalu dia merasakan basah, basah yang aneh.

Dia mendengar suara Ryeowook yang terkesiap, dan mengikuti arah pandangan Ryeowook, ke tengah pahanya….. di sana, merembes darah yang banyak menembus pakaiannya. Wajahnya pucat pasi, apakah bayinya akan lahir lebih cepat dari tanggal perkiraan? Tetapi setahu Sungmin proses kelahiran bayi tidaklah seperti ini, biasanya didahului dengan air ketuban yang pecah atau keluarnya darah…tapi bukan pendarahan seperti ini.

Ketika merasakan hantaman rasa sakit yang terus menerus memukulnya, Sungmin mengernyitkan matanya, darah itu terus mengucur, terus, dan terus hingga membasahi roknya. Ada sesuatu yang salah di sini!

"Oh Tuhan, Sungmin, aku harus memanggil ambulance…" Changmin langsung datang dengan sigap, begitu pula para pelayan, tetapi ketika kesakitan yang begitu kuat menghantamnya untuk kesekian kalinya, Sungmin tidak kuat. Kegelapan langsung menelannya, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Ketika Kyuhyun menerima telepon itu, dia sedang berada ditengah meeting penting. Dia langsung melupakan semuanya dan meluncur secepat dia bisa ke rumah sakit tempat Sungmin katanya dibawa.

Terengah Kyuhyun berlari ke ruang gawat darurat dan hampir bertabrakan dengan Changmin. Napas Kyuhyun terengah dan menatap Changmin yang tampak pucat dan cemas, Kyuhyun melihat darah. Darah di lengan dan baju Changmin yang kebetulan berwarna putih.

"Kenapa ada darah di bajumu," suara Kyuhyun bergetar, menahan perasaan cemas yang mulai menggelegak.

"Nyonya… nyonya pendarahan.. saya menggendongnya…" Pendarahan? Kenapa ada darah? Mau tak mau ingatan Kyuhyun melayang ke masa bertahun-tahun lalu ketika Shengmin mengalami keguguran, pendarahan yang sama, kesakitan yang sama.

"Di mana Sungmin?!"

"Dokter masih menanganinya Tuan"

"Kyuhyun," suara Ryeowook yang lembut mengalihkannya, "Kondisi Sungmin kritis, dokter bilang ada yang salah dengan posisi plasentanya yang mengakibatkan pendarahan. Mereka sedang berusaha mengeluarkan bayinya."

"Bagaimana dengan Sungmin?" suara Kyuhyun bagaikan erangan menahan siksaan.

"Sungmin tidak sadarkan diri sejak dibawa ke ambulance, Kyuhyun," Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun cemas, "Mereka sedang berusaha di dalam sana," Ryeowook menoleh pada ruang operasi di sudut dengan lampu merah yang menyala di atasnya, "Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa"

Berdoa? Kyuhyun sudah lama tidak berdoa, dia pernah berdoa sebelumnya. Jiwanya yang kelam ini dulunya putih bersih. Percaya bahwa yang namanya Tuhan itu ada dan selalu tersedia untuk menolongnya. Tetapi Tuhan ternyata tidak ada ketika Shengmin yang dulu dicintainya meregang nyawa.

Tuhan tidak ada. Itulah yang dipercaya Kyuhyun setelah menguburkan Shengmin, sekaligus menguburkan seluruh kepercayaan yang dulunya pernah di pegangnya. Kyuhyun membuang hatinya, menjadi manusia berjiwa kelam yang jahat, dan kemudian lama kelamaan wataknya berubah menjadi kejam. Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh belas kasihan Kyuhyun, tidak ada lagi. Sampai ayah Sungmin datang dan menunjukkan foto anaknya untuk ditawarkan padanya. Kyuhyun menyadari kemiripan itu, meskipun penampilan Sungmin di foto berbeda dengan Shengmin, dengan kacamata tebal dan potongan rambut kunonya.

Kyuhyun tidak menampik, ketika membuat perjanjian pernikahan di usia Sungmin yang ke dua puluh lima itu murni karena ingin menjadikan Sungmin sebagai pengganti Shengmin. Tetapi kemudian entah kenapa Kyuhyun jatuh cinta kepada Sungmin, entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Mungkin sejak dia selalu menerima foto-foto hasil pengintaian dari Changmin yang membuatnya sadar bahwa Sungmin telah berkembang menjadi perempuan yang mandiri. Mungkin setelah percintaan yang dahsyat di malam pertama itu, atau mungkin juga setelah perkawinan mereka, Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu pasti, Sungmin tersimpan di hatinya. Hati yang dulu sudah dia buang, Ternyata selama ini hatinya masih ada di sana, menunggu untuk diisi kembali.

Dan sekarang, isteri dan anaknya sedang meregang nyawa di ruang operasi. Dan yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan hanyalah menunggu di sini seperti orang bodoh. Isteri dan anaknya astaga! Bahkan Kyuhyun selalu menutup mata, berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak mengakui keberadaan anak itu, selalu mengalihkan mata ketika menatap perut Sungmin yang semakin dan semakin membuncit setiap harinya. Sungmin berjuang sendirian selama masa-masa kehamilannya.

Sangat jauh dari yang dilakukannya ketika Shengmin mengandung, dia merawatnya, dia menjaganya di setiap langkahnya. Memastikan Shengmin sehat dan bahagia di setiap detiknya. Dan sekarang, kepada Sungmin, isterinya, yang sesungguhnya sangat dicintainya, Kyuhyun telah berbuat luar biasa jahat. Bagaimana jika nanti tidak ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya? Tuhan… jika dia benar benar ada, Kyuhyun rela berdoa di setiap detiknya demi keselamatan Sungmin.

"Kalau Sungmin tidak dapat diselamatkan…" Suara Kyuhyun tertelan di tenggorokannya, "Aku belum pernah bilang kalau aku mencintainya."

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur tuannya yang sedang cemas. Sementara Ryeowook diam-diam menyusut air matanya. Jadi lelaki ini, yang katanya begitu kejam dan jahat, ternyata mencintai isterinya. Ternyata mencintai Sungmin. Dengan sepenuh hatinya Ryeowook berdoa, Kau harus hidup Sungmin, suamimu di sini, mencemaskanmu.

Dia kelihatan sangat menderita, dulu dia jahat dan kejam dengan hati yang hitam, tetapi kau telah sedikit demi sedikit mengangkatnya ke dalam cahaya. Dan kalau kau meninggalkannya, mungkin dia akan terpuruk lagi, jatuh ke dalam jurang yang lebih kelam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued. . .**


	17. Chapter 17

Entah berapa jam proses operasi yang menyiksa itu dan Kyuhyun duduk di sana dengan seluruh tubuh menegang dan tersiksa. Changmin masih menungguinya di sana, sementara Ryeowook sudah berpamitan, karena puteranya membutuhkannya. Ryeowook bilang akan kembali besok pagi.

Lalu terdengar tangis bayi. Tangis bayi yang sangat kuat dan keras, seakan memompa seluruh udara yang ada ke dalam paru-parunya. Kyuhyun terkesiap dan saling berpandangan dengan Changmin, tubuhnya makin menegang. Apakah itu suara anaknya?

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala hijau, dan seorang perawat keluar, memanggilnya, "Tuan Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun diajak masuk ke ruangan dalam di bagian ruang persiapan operasi, yang menjadi pembatas antara ruang tunggu dengan ruang operasi, "Ini Putera anda Tuan Cho, kami menunjukkannya sebelum dia dibawa ke kamar bayi."

Bayi itu menangis begitu keras, seolah-olah memprotes kenapa dia direnggut dari kehangatan yang nyaman di perut ibundanya ke dunia yang penuh marabahaya ini. Kyuhyun mengamati bayi itu dengan takjub, mahluk kecil tak berdaya itu, yang selama ini tumbuh di perut Sungmin, darah dagingnya, yang tumbuh dari percintaannya dengan Sungmin.

Makhluk itu begitu tak berdaya, dan ingatan bahwa Kyuhyun memusuhinya dulu terasa begitu konyol. Anak laki-laki ini anaknya. Buah cintanya dengan Sungmin.

Perawat itu menunjukkan alat kelamin bayi itu, anak laki-laki yang sehat. Dan wajahnya itu, yang bahkan sudah menunjukkan kemiripannya dengan seluruh keturunan Cho, lalu membawa sang bayi ke ruangan khusus.

Sejenak Kyuhyun masih tertegun di sana, lalu teringat kepada Sungmin… Sungmin.. bagaimana isterinya?

"Suster." Kyuhyun memanggil suster itu, berusaha agar tidak terdengar panik, "Bagaimana dengan isteri saya?"

Suster itu melirik ke ruang operasi, "Masih belum sadar tuan, kondisinya cukup stabil meskipun kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi waktu-waktu mendatang, Anda bisa

melihatnya nanti ketika dia sudah dipindah dari ruangan operasi ke ruangan iccu". Lalu suster itu pergi meninggalkannya, memaksanya menunggu ke dalam ketidakpastian yang menyiksa lagi.

Kalau dulu, Kyuhyun pasti akan membentak, memaksa, menggunakan cara kasar agar bisa dituruti kemauannya. Dia ingin melihat Sungmin segera! Kenapa para dokter tidak becus itu begitu lama menanganinya? Tetapi Kyuhyun menahan dirinya. Tidak. Mereka sedang menyelamatkan Sungmin. Dia tidak boleh mengganggu mereka, karena nyawa Sungmin taruhannya.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Ruangan iccu itu sepi, hanya ada Sungmin dan suara detak jantungnya yang dimonitor. Sungmin masih belum sadarkan diri, dan menurut penjelasan dokter tadi, kondisinya masih belum lepas dari kritis.

Kyuhyun duduk di sana, di samping ranjang Sungmin, mengamati wajah Sungmin yang terbaring pucat pasi. Dia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya dan ternyata Shengmin tidak pernah terbangun lagi. Akanlah Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya?

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku Sungmin," Kyuhyun menggeram parau, "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanmu sebelum aku mengizinkanmu, putera kita menunggu di sana, ingin disusui jadi kau harus bangun dan menyusuinya, membantunya tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat yang..." suara Kyuhyun tertelan, menyadari bahwa dia sudah berkata-kata terlalu banyak.

Kyuhyun lalu menyentuh jemari Sungmin dan menggenggamnya, "Maafkan aku," bisiknya parau, "Maafkan aku karena selalu memaksamu, menyakitimu, bahkan ketika kau mengandung anakku, aku tidak pernah memperhatikanmu seperti seharusnya."

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengecup jemari Sungmin, "Bangunlah sayang, dan akan kutebus semua kesalahanku"

Hening, Hanya suara monitor jantung yang terdengar teratur di ruangan itu, Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Sungmin makin erat, "Bangun sayang, apakah kau akan tega meninggalkanku dan putera kita? Kau bahkan belum memberinya nama, akan aku panggil apa dia?"

Mata Kyuhyun terasa panas membakar. Dia tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya, tetapi kediaman Sungmin yang begitu berbeda dengan kesehariannya yang berapi-api membuatnya merasakan aliran dingin merayapi benaknya.

Tetesan hangat yang mengalir di sudut matanya, suara Kyuhyun berubah serak, "Aku mencintaimu Sungmin, isteriku. Dan aku bersumpah akan mengabdikan seluruh kehidupanku kepadamu jika kau mau bangun dari tidur pulasmu yang menakutkan ini"

Air mata Kyuhyun menetes di jemari Sungmin. Dan kemudian jemari itu bergerak, membuat Kyuhyun terpaku. Jemari itu bergerak lagi, samar. Dan kemudian gerakannya lebih mantap. Bersamaan dengan itu, bulu mata Sungmin bergerak-gerak, membuat Kyuhyun menunggu dengan cemas. Lalu setelah penantian yang sepertinya terasa seumur hidupnya, mata Sungmin terbuka langsung menatap mata Kyuhyun yang basah,

"Kenapa…. Kau…menangis?"

Kyuhyun langsung memasang muka sedatar mungkin meskipun perasaannya meluap-luap,

"Mataku kemasukan debu"

"Oh," Sungmin memejamkan mata lagi, sepertinya percakapan itu membuatnya lelah, "Anakku?"

"Dia laki-laki kecil yang sehat dan sempurna, tangisannya sangat keras membuat para suster harus menutup telinga dengan kapas ketika mengurusnya."

Sungmin tersenyum, dan mencoba membuka matanya lagi, "Namanya …"

"Apa Sungmin?"

"Aku mempersiapkan namanya…," suara Sungmin melemah, "Cho Hyunsu"

"Hyunsu?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, dari sekian banyakcnama, kenapa Sungmin memilih nama itu?

Sungmin tersenyum lemah, "Dia… putera… dari seorang … malaikat" Aku iblis yang jahat! Bukan malaikat! Batin Kyuhyun berteriak keras membantah. Setelah semua yang dia lakukan kepada Sungmin, perempuan itu masih menganggapnya sebagai malaikat?

"Men…cin…."

"Apa Sungmin?" Kyuhyun berusaha mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Sungmin karena suara Sungmin semakin lemah,

"Mencintaimu….Kyuhyun." Lalu Sungmin kembali tak sadar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun kembali dalam tidur lelapnya. Air mata mengalir lagi di mata Kyuhyun, mata seorang iblis yang telah disentuh oleh sang malaikat. Sungmin salah, dia bukanlah malaikat. Sungmin adalah malaikatnya. Dan pernyataan cinta Sungmin membuat dada Kyuhyun terasa sesak. Sesak oleh perasaan meluap-luap yang tak pernah terungkapkan sebelumnya.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Kondisi Sungmin membaik seiring berjalannya hari, bahkan pagi ini dia sudah diperbolehkan menyusui Hyunsu, untuk pertama kalinya.

Sungmin menerima bayi itu di pelukan lengannya degan , puteranya,yang selama ini bertumbuh di perutnyadan dikandung olehnya. Sekarang ada di dunia nyata,dengan rambut tebal cokelatnya dan mata cokelat milikayahnya, yang sekarang sedang penuh air mata. Ya, Hyunsusedang menangis keras-keras sekarang.

"Dia lapar," suster Ana terkekeh geli dan membantu Sungminsetengah duduk, Sungmin membuka gaun pasiennya dan mendekatkan payudaranya, Secara otomatis Hyunsu langsung mencari dan melahap putting itu. Lalu menghisapnya dengan begitu rakus. Sungmin takjub merasakan bahwa puteranya berbagi makanan dengan dirinya, bahwa tubuhnyalah yang memberikan makanan untuk puteranya.

"Dia sepertinya sangat lapar." suara itu berasal dari ambang pintu dan Sungmin menoleh. Mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri di sana. Hari ini jam sembilan pagi, dan Kyuhyun sepertinya belum pernah pulang dari rumah sakit, lelaki itu tampak lelah.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang, matanya tak lepas dari puteranya yang menyusu. Puteranya sedang menyusu di tubuh isterinya. Sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya.

"Kau tampak lelah" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lembut. Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangan dari puteranya ke mata Sungmin, menatap Sungmin dengan mata beningnya yang berwarna cokelat,

"Aku belum pulang, Changmin membawakanku baju ganti dan aku mandi serta bercukur di sini, di lantai atas aku punya kamar sendiri"

Sungmin baru sadar bahwa ini rumah sakit yang sama tempatnya dirawat setelah kecelakaan dan kemudian diculik oleh psikopat kejam itu. Ini adalah rumah sakit milik Kyuhyun,

"Yah ini rumah sakit yang sama," Kyuhyun tersenyum meminta maaf, "Tetapi kali ini tidak ada lagi penjagaan di depan, aku sibuk mengurusmu sampai aku tidak sempat mencari musuh".

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. Tepat ketika Hyunsu melepaskan putingnya dan tertidur lelap dengan pipi montoknya masih menempel di payudara ibunya. Diperbaikinya posisi tidur Hyunsu sehingga nyaman, dan Kyuhyun mengikuti semua itu dengan pandangannya.

"Kau mungkin bisa pulang dan beristirahat Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, "Aku akan pulang untuk beberapa urusan, mungkin beberapa jam, lagi aku akan kembali," dengan canggung Kyuhyun berdiri, sejenak hanya menatap lama, lalu mengangguk dan melangkah pergi.

Seorang suster masuk dan berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun di pintu, dia bertugas mengambil Hyunsu dan membawanya ke kamar bayi.

"Sungguh Anda isteri yang beruntung memiliki suami sebaik itu," suster itu tersenyum menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang hilang di balik pintu. "Dan seorang Cho Kyuhyun pula, Anda sungguh beruntung dicintai seperti itu"

Sungmin mengernyit, menyerahkan Hyunsu untuk digendong sang suster dengan hati-hati. Beruntung? Apakah maksud suster itu dia beruntung karena memiliki suami seperti Cho Kyuhyun?

"Oh Anda tidak tahu?" suster itu meletakkan Hyunsu dengan lembut di kereta kaca khusus bayi yang dibawanya, "Tuan Kyuhyun sangat setia menunggui ketika Anda yang tak sadarkan diri hampir 2 hari lamanya. Dia selalu ada di sana tak pernah meninggalkan Anda. Kondisi Anda saat itu masih belum pasti, kadang Anda tersadar dan menceracau. Lalu tak sadarkan diri lagi, kadang kondisi Anda sangat drop sehingga kami harus menangani Anda secara intensif, dan tuan Kyuhyun menuntut untuk ada di sini, setiap detiknya mendampingi Anda. Ketika kondisi Anda stabil, dia ada di sebelah ranjang Anda, mengajak Anda berbicara dan menggenggam tangan Anda. Sepertinya semua penantiannya tidak sia-sia karena akhirnya Anda bangun dan membaik," suster itu tersenyum memuji, "Sungguh suatu anugerah yang tak terkira, bisa memiliki suami sebaik itu"

Lalu dengan mendorong kereta bayi suster itu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih termenung di atas ranjang. Benarkah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyunnya yang sombong, arogan, dan pemarah itu melakukan semua yang dikatakan oleh sister itu? Benarkah Kyuhyun mencemaskannya sampai sedemikian? Rasanya tidak bisa dipercaya….

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Sungmin sudah boleh pulang bersama Hyunsu, dan Kyuhyun menjemputnya tepat waktu. Lelaki itu tidak berubah, tetap begitu dingin hingga Sungmin berpikir jangan jangan yang dikatakan suster waktu itu hanyalah kebohongan atau khayalan semata. Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Sungmin dalam mobil itu diam dan menatap ke jendela, tampak menjaga jarak,

"Kau.. eh, sudah baikan," Akhirnya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan, menatap ringan pada Hyunsu yang tertidur di pelukan Sungmin, dan tatapannya melembut, "Dia sepertinya sangat sehat"

"Dia menyusu dengan kuat," Sungmin tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Hyunsu dengan sayang. Semula Sungmin merasa sedikit takut atas reaksi Kyuhyun kepada Hyunsu. Lelaki itu membenci Hyunsu dengan alasannya ketika dia di dalam kandungan Sungmin, apakah lelaki itu akan membenci Hyunsu ketika dia sudah lahir ke dunia ini?

Sepertinya Kyuhyun menyayangi Hyunsu, meski tidak ditunjukkannya dengan kata-kata. Sungmin sering menangkap tatapan penuh kelembutan yang dilemparkan Kyuhyun kepada Hyunsu. Oh ya, Sungmin mengerti, seorang Kyuhyun mungkin tidak bisa lepas dalam menunjukkan kasih sayangnya kepada anak kecil, tetapi Hyunsu telah mencuri hati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mensyukuri itu.

Mereka sampai di rumah, dan dengan takjub Sungmin menyadari bahwa kamar bayi sudah disiapkan. Kamar itu terletak di kamar kecil yang memiliki pintu penghubung dengan kamar mereka sehingga Sungmin bisa dengan mudah mendatangi Hyunsu ketika putera mereka membutuhkannya.

Dengan lembut, Sungmin meletakkan Hyunsu yang tertidur pulas di box bayi barunya. Bayi itu sangat pandai, tidak rewel, dan mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan perubahan suasana di tempat barunya. Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu penghubung dan mengamati Sungmin, kemudian membalikkan badannya hendak pergi,

"Kyuhyun," Lelaki itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap

Sungmin,

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah… apakah setelah sekarang kita mempunyai putera, kau masih menganggapku sebagai pengganti Shengmin?"

Sungmin harus bertanya, dia tak tahan lagi memendamnya. Sekarang mereka sudah mempunyai seorang putera dan Sungmin tidak mampu hidup dalam ketidakpastian semacam ini. Anaknya harus tumbuh di keluarga yang saling mencintai, dan ketiika Kyuhyun tidak bisa memberikannya. Maka Sungmin akan pergi.

"Apa?" ada nyala di mata Kyuhyun dan itu seharusnya sudah bisa menjadi tanda peringatan buat Sungmin, tetapi dia tidak mau mundur, dan dia tidak bisa.

"Kau selama ini selalu menganggapku sebagai pengganti Shengmin. Sekarang kita mempunyai Hyunsu, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sikapku. Aku tak mau menjadi pengganti seseorang, jadi mungkin aku akan pergi bersama Hyunsu" Wajah Kyuhyun mengeras. "Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau katakan?"

"Aku sudah mempelajari surat perjanjian itu, dalam surat itu dikatakan bahwa aku harus menikahimu di usiaku yang ke dua puluh lima tahun, tidak dituliskan klausul apabila kita berpisah… saat ini aku ingin berpisah"

Kau bilang waktu itu kau mencintaiku! Kyuhyun ingin meneriakkan kata-kata itu di depan Sungmin, dia begitu marah hingga jemarinya mengepal,

"Berani-beraninya kau mengajukan perpisahan kepadaku? Tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang bisa meninggalkan Cho Kyuhyun!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued. . .**


	18. Chapter 18 END

Wajah Sungmin tampak sedih sekaligus kuat membalas tatapan Kyuhyun yang membara.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup hanya sebagai boneka pengganti seseorang. Aku juga punya kepribadian sendiri dan aku lelah."

Kemarahan Kyuhyun yang semula menggelegak langsung surut mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya? Yang diinginkan Sungmin hanyalah pengakuan bahwa dia bukanlah pengganti Shengmin. Hanya itu. Dan Kyuhyun bodoh karena selama ini tidak menyadarinya. Baiklah, jika memang itu yang diinginkan Sungmin, dia akan memberikannya.

"Ikut aku." Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Sungmin dan membawanya keluar kamar, dia setengah menyeret Sungmin yang kebingungan menuruni tangga, langsung menuju sayap kebun mawar itu. Sayap rumah di mana lukisan Shengmin terpasang rapi di balik pintu bernuansa emas.

Para pelayan tampak mengintip mendengar keributan itu, bahkan Changmin juga muncul dari depan dengan waspada. Tetapi kemudian langsung mundur ketika menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke sayap rumah itu.

Kyuhyun berhenti menyeret Sungmin ketika mereka berada di pintu kamar emas itu, "Kau ingin jawaban bukan?" Kyuhyun melangkah masuk dan kemudian keluar lagi sambil membawa lukisan Shengmin yang semula tergantung di dinding. Lalu melangkah dengan langkah berderap marah meninggalkan Sungmin.

Dengan segera Sungmin mengikutinya, ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun kepada lukisan itu. Kyuhyun melangkah ke halaman belakang, membanting lukisan itu di tanah, dan ketika Sungmin menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun, semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Jangan!"

Terlambat. Kyuhyun sudah melempar api ke lukisan itu, dan dalam sejejam api itu sudah membakar kanvasnya yang rapuh. Seluruh lukisan Shengmin yang sedang hamil muda dan tersenyum itu habis menjadi arang tipis yang kehitaman dilalap oleh api yang begitu ganas. Sungmin berdiri terpaku menatap sisa pembakaran itu dan menoleh menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung, "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena," Kyuhyun tiba-tiba meraih Sungmin dan merenggutnya ke dalam pelukannya. Ciumannya kasar sekaligus mendamba, penuh gairah. Bibir Kyuhyun melahap bibir Sungmin seolah-olah akan mati kalau tidak mencecapnya. Lidahnya menjelajah dengan bergairah, mencicipi seluruh rasa manis Sungmin yang sudah lama tidak dicecapnya. Kyuhyun memuaskan kerinduannya, amarahnya, dan rasa frustrasinya dalam ciuman itu. Sebuah ciuman menggelora yang hanya dilakukan oleh pasangan yang luar biasa merindu.

Ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya yang membara itu, tubuh Sungmin lemas hingga Kyuhyun harus menopangnya. Dengan gerakan tegas, lelaki itu mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan menghadapkan ke arahnya.

"Karena Nyonya Cho Sungmin, aku mencintaimu. Sungguh mencintaimu, sebagai Sungmin yang menjengkelkan dan keras kepala yang selalu menentangku." Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin yang menganga takjub dengan penuh gairah.

"Kau tersimpan di hatiku," dengan lembut Kyuhyun membawa tangan Sungmin ke dadanya, "Hati ini dulu sudah kubuang jauh-jauh ke dasar, tapi kau membawanya ke permukaan lagi dan meletakkan dirimu di sana. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sana setelahnya," Kyuhyun menatap lukisan yang sudah terbakar habis itu, "Aku pernah mencintai Shengmin sebelumnya. Tetapi sekarang, dia hanyalah kenangan yang harus kuhormati. Hanya itu. Cintaku kepadanya sudah pergi pelan-pelan seiring berjalannya waktu, dan kutegaskan padamu Nyonya Cho, aku memperisterimu bukan karena kau harus menggantikan siapapun, aku memperisterimu karena aku mencintaimu, dan ternyata kita sangat cocok di ranjang merupakan bonus."

"Kyuhyun" pipi Sungmin memerah, berusaha menahan Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata kata vulgar yang lebih parah. Mereka ada di ruang terbuka dan Sungmin tahu para pelayan yang terkejut dengan kehebohan itu sedang berkumpul di sudut-sudut, berusaha menguping dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya dan menyadari bahwa

banyak yang mengintip mereka dengan diam-diam, tetapi dia tak peduli lagi. "Sekarang Nyonya Cho, waktumu untuk menjawab!" Kyuhyun berdiri di situ menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan arogannya, sejenak memunculkan dorongan hati Sungmin untuk melawannya.

Rupanya Kyuhyun menyadari niat Sungmin entah dari ekspresi wajahnya, atau mungkin dari kilatan matanya, "Dan jangan mencoba membantah," Gumam Kyuhyun sombong, "Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku" Sungmin merasa pipinya memerah, panas sampai ke telingatelinganya.

"Darimana kau berkesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Aku mendengar pengakuan itu langsung dari bibirmu," Kyuhyun tersenyum puas menatap Sungmin yang kebingungan, "Ketika kau terbaring koma, kau berkali-kali mengigau dan mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun' berulang-ulang dengan kerasnya hingga semua dokter dan suster mendengarnya".

Sebenarnya Sungmin hanya mengucapkan satu kali, dan hanya Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya, tetapi sungguh memuaskan melihat wajah Sungmin yang makin memerah karena malu ketika mendengar kata-katanya.

"A… aku tidak mungkin mengucapkan itu… mana buktinya?" Kyuhyun bersedekap, menatap Sungmin dengan puas, "Para dokter dan perawat bisa menjadi saksi," dia mulai merasa geli melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang tampak amat malu.

"Mungkin… mungkin itu akibat pengaruh obat." Sungmin berusaha menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun, merasa amat sangat malu. Benarkah dia meneriakkan kata-kata cinta kepada

Kyuhyun ketika dia sedang tidak sadar? Astaga alangkah malunya dia, dia tidak mau ke rumah sakit itu lagi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang berubah-ubah, dengan lembut dirangkumnya wajah Sungmin di kedua tangannya, "Sungmin, kau sungguh keras kepala. Di sini aku, seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya kepadamu, dan kau bahkan masih menyangkal perasaanmu kepadaku," tawa di mata Kyuhyun menghilang dan berubah menjadi sensual.

Bibirnya mendekat ke bibir Sungmin dan mengecupnya dengan kecupan yang panas dan menggoda, "Katakan kau mencntaiku".

Sungmin mengerang dalam hati merasakan ciuman itu, Kyuhyun curang telah memanfaatkan pesona tubuhnya untuk memaksa Sungmin mengakui perasaannya. Bibir Kyuhyun mengecupnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil menggoda di sekitar bibrinya, membuat Sungmin ingin meminta lebih banyak lagi.

"Katakan Sungmin," bibir Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin lagi, lelaki itu sudah sangat mengenal Sungmin dan mengetahui kelemahan Sungmin, ketika Kyuhyun mengigit bibirnya lembut dan melepaskannya. Sungmin setengah menjerit, setengah mengerang,

"Ya!" seru Sungmin hampir berteriak, marah karena didesak, "Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun langsung melumat bibir Sungmin, memuaskan gairahnya dan mencium Sungmin lagi, dan lagi tanpa ampun. Para pelayan hanya menatap takjub kepada tuan dan nyonyanya yang berciuman dengan mesra di taman, dan Changmin yang mengamati sedari tadi tersenyum samar, lalu membalikkan badan memasuki rumah dengan perasaan lega. Lega karena tuannya, Cho Kyuhyun, akhirnya menemukan cahaya yang membawanya kembali kepada kebahagiaan.

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Pesta itu berlangsung elegan, sebuah jamuan makan malam yang diadakan Kyuhyun bersama rekan-rekan bisnisnya, untuk keberhasilan proyek mereka yang terbaru. Sungmin ada di sana bersama Ryeowook dan isteri-isteri pengusaha lainnya, mengamati Kyuhyun yang ada di seberang ruangan, sedang mengobrol dengan rekan-rekannya.

Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang. Dia sudah menghitung di kalendernya. Malam ini dia sudah bebas. Dan memang kondisi tubuhnya sudah membaik sejak hampir dua bulan melahirkan. Dan Kyuhyun masih belum tahu itu.

Kyuhyun sendiri merasakan Sungmin sedang mengamatinya, dan gairahnya naik, gelenyar ketegangan seksual telah menggeletar di antara mereka mengingat telah lama mereka tidak bercinta. Kyuhyun menunggu dengan sabar dan menahan diri, meskipun lama-lama hal itu membuatnya sedikit frustrasi, dorongan untuk memeluk Sungmin, merasakan Sungmin menyerah di dalam pelukannya sangat kuat. Mereka belum pernah bercinta sejak pernyataan cinta yang hebat itu, dan Kyuhyun terobsesi, ingin menunjukkan kepada Sungmin, betapa hebatnya sebuah percintaan jika kedua pasangan telah terbuka untuk saling mencintai.

"Kyuhyun," suara Yesung menggugah Kyuhyun dari lamunannya, dia menoleh dan mendapati Yesung sedang bersama dengan seorang lelaki. "Aku ingin memperkenalkan salah satu rekan bisnisku, kami mengembangkan kerja sama di bidang properti," Yesung mengedikkan bahunya, dan menyebut nama sebuah perusahaan yang cukup terkenal karena maju pesat dalam waktu singkat. Gosipnya karena pemiliknya adalah seseorang yang jenius, "Dia pemilik perusahaan itu," jelas Yesung tenang, "Kenalkan Cho Kyuhyun, ini Aiden Lee."

Kyuhyun menjabat tangan yang kuat itu dan menatap mata Aiden dalam-dalam. Lelaki yang kuat jiwanya, batinnya. "Semoga ke depannya kita bisa bekerjasama," Aiden menggumam dengan suaranya yang tenang, lalu mengangguk untuk berpamitan karena ada urusan lain.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Aiden, "Dia si jenius yang membuat perusahaan luar biasa itu?"

Yesung tersenyum, "Kenapa? Tidak sesuai bayanganmu?," Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun dan Yesung berteman. Mungkin karena kedekatan isteri-isteri mereka.

"Sama sekali tidak sesuai bayanganku. Aku membayangkan seorang laki-laki aneh yang serius dengan penampilan tak kalah serius, Aiden terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang jenius yang menghebohkan"

Kali ini Yesung terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun, "Dia memang tampan, tapi dia tak pernah punya reputasi sebagai playboy, seperti kita sebelum menikah ", Yesung melirik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyindir.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, "Mungkin agar tidak merusak reputasi jeniusnya," sahut Kyuhyun, "Kurasa aku akan menyukainya kalau ada kesempatan mengenalnya"

Yesung tersenyum lagi, "Yah kau akan lebih sering bertemu dengannya nanti, kami sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Dia sudah menjadi patner bisnis resmiku sejak sebulan yang lalu," Yesung melirik jam tangannya, "Sudah malam, kami harus segera berpamitan. Terima kasih atas pesta yang luar biasa ini"

 ***** Sleep With The Devil *****

Tamu terakhir sudah pulang dan para pelayan mulai membersihkan seluruh rumah supaya esok hari seluruh bagian rumah sudah bersih dan sempurna.

Sungmin sedang duduk di depan meja rias setelah mencuci muka, Dia mengganti bajunya dengan gaun tidur. Saat itulah Kyuhyun masuk, tampak begitu tampan dan mempesona, dengan kemeja putih yang sudah dibuka dua kancingnya.

"Hmmmm, aromamu sangat menyenangkan," Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan menempelkan bibirnya ke leher Sungmin, mengecupnya lembut. Sungmin tersenyum menatap rambut coklat Kyuhyun yang terpantul di cermin sementara lelaki itu mencumbu lehernya.

Kehidupan pernikahan mereka luar biasa baiknya setelah pernyataan cinta itu. Semua salah paham sudah dilepaskan, Kyuhyun berhasil meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa di satu titik tertentu dia sudah jatuh cinta kepada Sungmin tanpa dia menyadarinya, Sungmin percaya karena dia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Tidak ada yang tahu kapan cinta itu muncul, Sungguh tak terduga, Sungmin tidak menyangka akan jatuh cinta dan berbahagia menjadi seorang isteri dari lelaki yang bahkan di pertemuan pertama mereka menyekapnya di dalam bagasi, melemparnya dari balkon, menculik dan menahannya di rumahnya dan menghujaninya dengan berbagai arogansi yang tidak terkira.

Tetapi Sungmin memang jatuh cinta, kepada Kyuhyunnya yang tampan, yang meskipun emosinya masih meledak-ledak dan arogansinya sering muncul ke permukaan, lelaki itu ternyata juga mencintai Sungmin dan memperlakukannya dengan luar biasa lembut. Ketika tidak ada penghalang di antara mereka, Kyuhyun ternyata adalah suami yang baik. Dia memperlakukan Sungmin dengan hormat dan penuh kasih sayang. Kadang mereka masih beradu argumentasi, tetapi mereka menikmatinya sebagai rutinitas suami-isteri, bukan sebagai ajang luapan kebencian.

Dan terhadap Hyunsu, Kyuhyun benar-benar menjadi ayah yang luar biasa. Begitu penuh kasih sayang dan ketakjuban, layaknya seorang ayah baru dengan putera pertamanya. Sungmin membayangkan betapa Hyunsu nanti akan begitu mirip ayahnya, dan mungkin menjadi anak yang memuja ayahnya, semoga begitu. Mengenai kehidupan

percintaan mereka di ranjang… Well selama ini mereka belum bisa melakukannya karena Sungmin belum boleh melakukannya setelah melahirkan. Tetapi hari ini bisa.

Sungmin mengingat hitungan kalender itu, dan jantungnya berpacu liar, Kyuhyun sekarang sedang menggigit ringan telinga Sungmin, lalu membalikkan tubuh Sungmin dengan lembut dan memeluknya erat. Pelukan itu begitu erat hingga Sungmin bisa merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang menekan tubuhnya dengan kerasnya.

"Mungkin aku harus memelukmu beberapa lama, sebelum aku masuk ke balik selimut, mencoba tidur dan menjadi gila seperti biasanya," Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir Sungmin dengan jemarinya, lalu mengecupnya lembut.

"Malam ini aku sudah bebas." Sungmin berbisik pelan sambil berjinjit di telinga Kyuhyun. Kata-katanya langsung berimbas ke seluruh bagian tubuh Kyuhyun. Matanya menyala penuh gairah dan antisipasi, dan Sungmin bisa merasakan bahwa di bawah sana Kyuhyun makin mengeras menekan tubuhnya.

"Jadi…," suara Kyuhyun terdengar parau, "Kau sudah bisa…" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Detik itu juga Kyuhyun langsung mengecup bibirnya dengan penuh kehausan, tanpa ampun, malam ini mereka bisa menuntaskan kerinduan mereka, yang telah tertahan sekian lama. Tanpa melepas kecupannya, Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, lalu membaringkannya di ranjang dan menindihnya, senyumnya penuh gairah dan matanya penuh cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nyonya Cho Sungmin, dan kuharap aku bisa menjadi lelaki yang bisa kau andalkan," tatapan lembut Kyuhyun membuat mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca.

Mereka telah melalui segalanya, kebencian yang meluap, kemarahan, kesalahpahaman, dan kemudian kekecewaan, Tetapi pada akhirnya mereka dipersatukan oleh cinta, yang luar biasa dalam dan tumbuh begitu saja tanpa di sadari, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan kemudian memejamkan mata ketika bibir Kyuhyun menunduk ke arahnya, hendak mengecupnya dengan kecupan lembut.

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun, suamiku, ayah dari anakku," suara Sungmin berubah menjadi desahan ketika bibir Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya dalam gairah cinta yang menggelora.

 **END**

 _ **Oke siip! Ini fanfic remake selesai. Ane harus kejar tayang sebelum bulan ramadhan tiba :v . because di bulan ramadhan kita harus menaga pandangan agar tidak membaca ff yadong :v dan pikiran agar tidak membayangkan hal 'tidak-tidak'.**_

 _ **so, saya tau fanfic ini sudah banyak yang meremake menjadi otp kesyangan ane ini atau couple-couple lain, tapi terimakash bagi readers dan siders yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan reviewnya dan membaca fanfic ini kembali. Untuk satu bulan (khusus puasa) ane hiatus dari dunia fanfic dan akan kembali setelah ibadah puasa ramadhan selesai.**_

 _ **Dan ane mohon maaf bila ada salah katayang pernah menyinggung para reader.**_

 _ **Oh ya, semoga tuan cho selalu sehat saat menjalani wajib militernya dan kembali ke SUPER JUNIOR denganlebih baik. Sedih mengingat Cho Kkyuhyun besok akan pergi Wajib mliter T_T meninggalkan ELF, Sparkyu dan Bunnyming selama 2 tahun. Semoga selama wamil kyumbul sehat selalu dan bunnyming jangan lupa untuk menjenguk kyumbul ke camp militer atau gak update bareng kyu gkpp juga :v.**_

 _ **Oke thanks for review and see you next my story~**_

 _ **Bye~ bye~**_


End file.
